Rank through the Decade
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: Several years passed since Kamen Wizard defeated the Phantoms and the Super Hero Wars had ended, but Decade still does not have a story. Can Tsukasa's great grandson, Dan Kadoya, fulfill his wish in a high school full of monsters or will the fallen villains of the past will destroy him? Let the story begins!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rider meets Vampire**

It was sunny average day for a fifteen years old boy who was transferring to a school in Japan from America. The young teen was wearing white sneakers, light blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. Around his neck was necklace with a Roman numeral number ten which was silver. His light brown hair was a little long that covers of the top of his forehead and half behind his neck. His hair showed a little bit of blue when light hits it and his eyes were light brown. His name was Dan Kadoya. He was in a school bus that was heading to his new school called Yokia Academy.

During the ride he was busy staring at his Decadriver while having his head on his fist with his elbow on the window. It was similar to his great grandfather's driver, but there was one difference. His driver did not have any Riders' symbols around the red jewel. Dan remembers the day that his great grandfather, Tsukasa Kadoya, gave it to him with a message before his death. The message still haunts him even now, "When the time is right, the power of all the past Riders will be awaken. Fight for your story, Dan."

Dan thought to himself, "Does that means that I have to become the new destroyer of worlds?"

His trance was broken when the bus driver spoke, "Hey kid, are you the new transfer student for Yokia Academy?"

Dan lifted his head, "Yeah."

The driver turned his head to him, "Just to let you know, it is one scary ass school."

Dan was still calm when he replied, "I can handle anything that comes my way."

The driver chuckled darkly when they entered a tunnel. When they reached the end of it the scenery changed dramatically. The trees and plants in the area were dead and the large ocean was a bloody red color. The only thing that was normal was the sky. The bus came to a stop by a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. Dan put his driver in his bag and walks off the bus. When he was off, a man with glowing eyes in a priest robe was standing in front of the scarecrow.

Dan spoke in a normal tone, "Are you the headmaster?"

The man grinned weirdly, "Yes, welcome to my school, Decade."

Dan gave a serious look, "How do you know that I'm Decade?"

"Your great grandfather and I were good friends. He told that his successor will come to my school one day."

"Really now, if I had to guess this is a school full of monsters?"

The headmaster laughed out loud, "Yes it is. Why are you scared?"

"I'm the one who became the new destroyer of worlds. I can handle monsters."

"Yes you can. Now then here is your uniform for school Dan. I hope you enjoy your year." The priest walked backwards and disappeared.

Dan stared at his uniform and snarled, "What the fuck is that headmaster thinking?"

Later Dan was dressed in his school uniform and was walking to his to the school. He spoke out loud, "I guess it is going to take a while to get there."

"Look out!"

"What?" Dan was soon got hit by a bicycle and started rolling with the bicyclist. When they stop Dan slowly rose and grunted, "Damn what was that?" His right hand squeezed something was smooth and soft which made a squeak. He turned to see a girl with pink hair wearing a girl version of his uniform with a black leather chocker and a silver cross with a red jewel on it. He then realize that his hand was on the girl's upper leg, "Ah, sorry."

"I'm so sorry," she cried out while revealing her emerald eyes, "I just got dizzy from anemia."

He got up and offered her a hand, "It's okay, accident happens."

The girl smiled and accepted his offer. As she was standing up straight, she notice something on his face, "Oh no, you're bleeding!"

Dan blinked a couple of times before he felt the blood running down on the left side of his face.

The girl started to whip it with a handkerchief for him until she froze and started sniffing, "That smell."

Dan looked at her with confusion, "What smell?"

"When I smell the scent of blood, I lose control of myself." She gotten a little closer to his neck, "You see, I'm a vampire."

Before he could talk, she bit into his neck. He froze for a few seconds before breaking free, "What the hell?"

The girl bowed her head, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it on purpose."

Dan rubbed his neck a little, "It's alright."

The girl played with her fingers a bit, "Do you hate vampires?"

Dan turned to her with surprised look, "No it just I never met one before and I don't mind being friend with one."

The girl suddenly gave him a hug and screamed in a happy voice, "Really, thank you so much!" She let go of him to speak, "My name is Moka Akashiya. What is your?"

"Dan Kadoya."

Moka stared at him with confusion, "You mean ranks in martial arts and judo?"

Dan sighed a little, "No, not that meaning of Dan, but the Hebrew meaning of it."

"Oh I get it, that not a common name around here."

"I know, Japan rarely used that name."

"You're not Japanese?"

"I may not look it, but in my blood I am."

"Okay, so you are starting your first year here at Yokia Academy too?"

"Yes I am."

"That is great!" She went over to grab her bike, "Dan do you mind if I talk to you some more, later?"

"Sure, not at all."

"Great, see you later then." Moka peddled down the path leaving Dan by himself.

Dan reached to his pocket to grab something. It was a card which had a picture of his Rider form, Decade, helmet on it. "I hope I don't have to transform here." He put it back into his pocket and continued his walk.

He made it to his homeroom with no problem. The blonde haired teacher came into the room wearing a spaghetti strap with a black skirt. She cheerfully spoke, "Hello students, I'm your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome. I'm pretty sure you know this, but this is a school for monsters."

Dan was in deep thought, "I wonder if the destroyer of worlds counts as a monster?"

The teacher continued to talk, "Our goal here is to make our students to be able to coexist with the humans on earth. Our number one rule is to maintain your human disguise at all time. This will allow us to fit in better with them."

A tough guy voice appeared, "Yo teach why can't we eat the humans instead? I could start by eating the pretty human girls first."

The teacher shook her left hand, "No we cannot do that, Saizou. We are here to promote peace, not war. This school is not visible to the humans, but if one of them did manage to get here they will be killed on sight."

Dan yelled to himself without getting everyone attention, "Why the fuck did my great old gramps send me here with a chance of being executed?!"

Suddenly the slid door opened, "I'm sorry, I got lost after the entrance ceremony."

The teacher turned to the late student with a kind smile, "It is okay, it's the first day. You can have a seat in the back there miss."

She came into the room, "Thank you sensei."

All boys started to talk out loud with comments, "Who is that?!"

"Such beauty, it can't be a disguised!"

"She is a goddess!"

"I'm glad to have her in this class!"

Dan was a little irritated from the males' remarks, "What the hell are they, perverts?! If they think they can whatever they want to Moka, they are in a world of hurt!" He looks up to see her near him, "Look like we're in the same class together Moka."

Moka brought her down a little to see Dan, "Dan?" He smiled at her first then received a surprised hug from her, "This is awesome, we're in the same class together!"

Dan blush a little, "Moka will you please?" Soon every boy started questioning what his relationship with her, while Saizou was licking his lips.

After class, Moka was clinging onto Dan's arm extremely tight during their walk through the hallways. All the boys in the area began to give a death glare to Dan because of being so close to the hottie.

Moka look at him with a smile, "How do you like it here?"

"It's not bad at all."

Before she could talk, a new voice joined in, "You are a damn pretty one."

The two friends look to see a messy brown haired teen that was taller than them. Dan was on guard while Moka was wondering what the guy wants.

"Your name is Moka Akashiya isn't it?"

"Um, yes?"

"My name is Saizou Komiya, I am your classmate. Why is a hot babe like you," he grab Dan's blazer and lifted him up, "hanging out with a weakling like him?"

Before Moka could talk, Dan kick Saizou in the face to make him let go. When he was released, Dan did a backflip to land then grab Saizou's arm and threw him to the floor.

Saizou look up at Dan and growled, "You bastard, what the fuck are you doing?"

Dan spoke in a calm, but angry tone, "If I see you near Moka again, I will end your pathetic life."

Moka was touched by what Dan had said. She just made friends with him and he was willing to protect her. Before a fight could break out she grab one of Dan's hand and ran, "I'm having fun with Dan right now."

When they were gone, Saizou growled softly, "There is no way in hell I'm going to let a pretty girl out of my grasp."

When Moka believed that they were far enough she tried to talk while puffing, "I think we are safe now. Dan that was amazing. You are really strong."

Dan turned her, "Why did you stop me?"

"Huh?"

"I could have beaten him with no problem, so why did you stop me?"

Moka blush a little while she played with her fingers, "I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"What?"

"You're my first friend that I ever had. I didn't want you to get hurt and how you protected me really means a lot."

Dan placed his right hand on her hands, "Don't worry Moka, I'm here for you, okay?"

Moka smiled at him and slowly embrace him, this time Dan did the same. After a few moments past they realized they were still hugging. They slowly separated while their cheeks were burning. Moka tried to speak normal, "Hey um do want to check the dorms?"

"Argh, yeah sure" he answered while scratched behind his head. They slowly walk to the dorms while they were trying to cool their cheeks. As soon as they arrived, Dan examined the building, but a strange red glow from Moka's rosary got his attention.

Moka noticed him looking at her cross, "You wanna know about my rosary?" Dan nodded to her while she explained, "You see I wear this in order to keep my powers intact. If this was to come off I will become a terrifying strong vampire."

Dan theorized to himself, "Her powers must be formidable indeed if her kinds place a seal on her." He didn't notice that Moka was an inch close to his neck.

"Though my powers are sealed, my craving for blood still remains the same."

She dug her fangs into his neck while Dan sighed, "This is going to be a long year."

Moka pulled out her fangs and smiled to him, "I'm going to check out my dorm now. I see you later."

"Later." Dan waved to her while she ran off. He decided to go to his room to chill and get ready for tomorrow. He entered his room and tossed his bag on his bed. His room was painted white with a couple of windows. He had a few furniture, a nightstand near his king size bed, a small table that was near his kitchen, and his desk. He walked over to his desk to pick up his driver that was laying on it. Then he took out the card with the face of Decade and softly talks to himself, "I better start bringing this to school just in case." Soon a loud scream broke the silence, but Dan recognized the voice, "Moka is in trouble!" He put his card back into his pocket while holding onto his driver.

Moka was corned by a couple of large tombstones while Saizou was getting closer, "Why are you doing this?"

He licked his lips while unbuttoning his white shirt, "I can't hold myself back any longer. Seeing your sexy body just want me to cut loose. So just be quiet and let us enjoy ourselves."

Moka couldn't move her body at all. She never had been so scared in her life. When she thought that she was doomed a familiar voice called her name, "Moka!"

She turned her head to see that Dan standing there puffing a little, "Dan!"

Saizou glared at him while his body started to change, "Good now I can pay you back for early. Once you are gone, Moka will be mine."

Dan's voice sounded piss and calm at the same time, "She doesn't belong to you or anyone."

Moka screamed to him, "Get out of here Dan! Saizou is an ogre, it is his true form! Run!"

Dan replied to her, "There now way in hell I'm going to abandon a friend." Moka was startle by his words. "Listen to Moka if anything scare you come to me for help, if someone hurt you I'll protect you, if someone tried to fight you I'll fight them. Never forget you are not alone anymore. Even if you don't want any help I'll be there by your side when you need it. Even if I must face the Gods themselves!"

Saizou just stared at him with shock. He could tell he was dead serious and meant every single word. He growled at him, "You bastard, who the hell are you?"

Dan looked at him, "Who am I?" He raises his left with his driver, "I'm a passing through Kamen Rider." He placed his driver on his waist while a belt was wrapping around him with a weird book like object on his left side. Then he took out the card from his pocket and revealed it to Saizou, "Remember that. Henshin." He flips it and slid the card into his driver which made a metallic voice called, "Kamen Rider," he slid the handles together, "Decade!" Soon nine images of an armor appeared then slammed onto Dan's body to make the armor real. Then nine red holographic cards came out of his driver and slammed onto his helmet. Soon the armor revealed its colors, pink, black, and white armor plating, his eyes turned green, and a little flash of a yellow light came from his helmet. Dan had transformed into Kamen Rider Decade.

Moka looked at his armor friend and was amazed. She questioned if that is his true form or was it something else. No matter what it was she now knows that he is a friend that she can count on for help.

Saizou was shock at his transformation. Never in his life he seen this kind of monster, but he didn't give a damn about it. He laughed a little at him, "What can that pathetic form of yours can do?" He quickly made a punch that was aiming for his head.

Dan snapped his fingers, "Let find out." He blocks the blow with his left arm and forced it aside. Dan made a full scale assault on Saizou. He kept on punching him in the chest, then uppercut him, and mad a spin kick. When he finish his kick, he grab Saizou's arm to flip him. Right before Saizou hit the ground, Dan gave him a kick in the guts which caused Saizou to roll backwards while his head kept on hitting the ground.

Saizou was able to stand, but he could still feel the pain. He whipped the blood coming from his mouth and talk to himself, "How damn strong is this guy?" Then he grabs a couple of trees than look at Moka, "If I can't have her than no one can!"

Moka thought she was going to die when the trees was coming at her. Dan grabbed his Rider Booker and had it change it to its sword form. When he got in front of her he sliced the trees into two. Both Saizou and Moka were shock to see that his sword cut through those trees like it was nothing.

Dan whipped the blade with his left hand and look at his opponent, "Now you cross the lines." All the sudden he heard something snapped and quickly saw he was holding Moka's cross.

Then a blast of dark energy came from her, changing the sky to a bloody red night. Her hair was turning silver while her fangs became more visible. When she opened her eyes, it was no longer emerald, but crimson red. Moka brushed her hair and look at Dan, "So you're the one who awaken me, huh?"

Meanwhile Saizou spoke out loud in fear, "Silver hair, red crimson eyes, and the overwhelming dark aura. It just as the legends say, the legendary S-class monster. A true vampire."

Dan looked at him with shock and thought to himself, "A S-class monster that something I did not expected."

Moka looked at the ogre and persuade him, "What's wrong, you want me then come and get me?"

Before Saizou could move Dan stepped in front of Moka, "Listen this is my fight not yours. I can handle it."

Moka turned her head to him, "Sorry, but I'm giving him the finishing blow."

Dan deformed his sword and placed it on his waist. Then he took out a golden card with a golden symbol of his form, "Fine, but you have to keep up with me." Moka smirked at him while he inserted the card into his driver. "Final Attack Rider: Decade!" Then ten large holographic cards appeared which was similar to the card he inserted. He turned to the awaken vampire, "Follow me."

"Don't order me around!" She and Dan jumped into the air while the cards form a path directly to the enemy. Both of them made a kick and went through the cards. Moka noticed that each card they passed through more power was building into her kick. The two kick hit Saizou and sent him flying. Both of them turn their back to him while Moka snapped, "Know your place."

Dan stared into her eyes and could read her expression, "You want answers?" Moka nodded yes and crossed her arms. "Very well, but first you must promise me that you will never tell anybody, alright?" She nodded her head. "Okay then," he spread the handles from his driver and dimorph to his normal self, "I'm not a monster, I'm a human."

Moka narrowed her eyes and replied, "I thought so, your scent smell exactly like one."

"Second, that armor you saw has another name, Decade. Kamen Rider Decade."

"Kamen Rider?"

"A Kamen Rider is a hero who protects the humans from monsters and is destined to defend humanity no matter the cost."

"So why is a hero doing here?"

"I'm not like them. My destiny is the opposite from their." Moka raise an eyebrow with curiosity. Dan cleared his throat, "My destiny is a destroyer. Not just any destroyer, but the destroyer of worlds."

Moka was caught off guard by his remark. The man in front of her supposed to be a destroyer of worlds. She snapped at him with an extreme pissed tone, "Do you think I believed in that crap and what the hell do you mean worlds?!"

"There are a numbers of alternative universes that coexist with ours. Each world has a different kind of story with a different kind of Rider. As Decade, I am able to travel to those worlds." Before Moka could talk Dan interrupted her, "Didn't you feel a destructive power when you pass through the cards?" Moka froze and remember how her kick was even more destructive than before. "See that shows that I'm a destroyer, but don't worry. I'm not going to destroy your world and any other worlds."

Moka felt relief from his answer, "So why are you Decade then?"

"To create my own story." Moka's eyes widen a little. "My great grandfather was the original Decade, but he could not make a story for Decade. I'm here to do it."

Moka took the rosary back and wag it a little, "Why are you telling me this? How do you know that I won't tell the authorities?"

"You don't want to lose your golden opportunity of having real human blood, do you?"

Moka chuckled a little then gotten a little closer to his face, "You're quite the clever one. I still don't believe everything you said, but your eyes tell me that I can trust you." She back off a little and clip her cross back on, "Protect my outer self, Kamen Rider." Soon she reverted back to her other self and landed on Dan's chest.

Dan looked at the sleeping pink hair beauty, "Don't worry I will." All the sudden his Rider Booker opened up and four cards came out. Dan grabbed them and the cards revealed their pictures. The first card showed the face of the armor that was owned by the half human and Fangire Rider, Kiva. The next two cards were gold, but have different pictures. One showed Kiva in the northwest corner while a large golden bat bow was in the southeast corner. The other one was the symbol of Kiva in gold. The last one showed a female version of Kiva, but the colors of the armor is white with a little bit of purple and have red visors. The name of the Rider was called Kiva-la. Dan smirked, "So that how I can gain the power of the past Riders," he looked down at Moka, "look like I have to repay you."

After an hour, Moka finally open her eyes and saw that she was sleeping in a bed. She brought herself up and yawned. Then she saw Dan's upper body lying on the bed. She blush a little when nudging him, "Dan wake up."

Dan opened his eyes and got up to stretch, "I must had fallen asleep, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you." She went silent for a bit, "Is it true that you are a human and a destroyer?"

"Yes. It seems that you remember everything that happens."

"Dan listen, I believed humans are terrible." Dan's expression changed to a surprised one, "You told me your secrets, now it is mine turn." She wrapped her arms around her knees, "I went to a human school before I came here and it was a nightmare. Everyone treated me terribly and made fun of me. They never believed a word I said and continue to mock me." She started to cry, "I understand that you hate me now because what I think of your kinds. A monster like me doesn't deserve any friends." Then she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her and her face in someone's chest. She cried even more, "How could you still consider me a friend after what I said?"

Dan tightens the hug a little, "You just had a bad experience with them. Also, remember what I said?"

Moka's eyes widen of what he meant, "You will never abandon a friend."

"Yes, I don't care if you're a vampire or not. You are my friend no matter what happens."

Moka started to embrace him, "Thank you, Dan."

"No problem," he soon revealed his neck to her, "you can have some if it makes you feel better."

Moka's eyes were still watery, but he could tell she was happy, "Thank you." She dug her fangs into his neck and sucked his blood.

Dan looked at her with a smile and thought to himself, "No matter what become of me, I will be there by your side when you need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Rider Form and Succubus**

The next couple of days, rumors had been going around saying that Dan Kadoya defeated Saizou. People said that he transformed into some weird armor that was pink. The guys in the school just laugh at the fact his form had pink on it while the girls were amazed that he have the guts to show his true form despite having a girly color.

Moka was standing by the gate waiting for Dan. She did not realize that the boys were talking about her.

"What a beautiful goddess!"

"Her shiny eyes, her flowing hair, and her figure are too perfect!"

"Thank you God for bringing this angel down to us!"

"I hope she is a single because I want to date her!"

Soon the perverted remarks ended when Moka called out, "Good morning Dan."

Dan turned to her and nodded, "Good morning to you too." The two of them walk to school while all the guys in the area gave Dan a death glare. Dan noticed them and spoke to himself quietly, "Did they forget that I beat the crap out of Saizou?"

"Hey Dan."

"Yeah Moka?"

"At lunch do you mind if I drink some of your blood?" She flatten her hands together while sticking a little bit of her tongue out and having one eye closed.

Dan chuckled a little, "Alright sure. I'm surprised that you ask me today. Instead you usually just help yourself without getting my permission."

She giggled a little, "I been practicing to ask first before I act."

While the two friends laugh together, an unknown girl was in a tree staring down at them. She slowly turned her attention to Dan, "If I seduce him I'll break Moka's heart and nothing will stop my master plan." She chuckled evilly as she jumped out of the tree and headed toward the school.

When it was lunch time, Moka was telling Dan a few secrets of her own because he told her his. So it is only logical to tell hers.

Dan's eyes widen and placed his bottle of water down, "So when you get hit by water you get hurt?" Moka nodded with embarrassment. He first looked at his drink then at her face, "Then how are you able to take a bath then?"

She giggles because she had a feeling that he was going to ask her that, "I take special herbal bathes in order to stay clean."

"Oh I see, huh look at the time I have to get to my next class." He packed everything away quickly to his bag. Then walk over to Moka and revealed his neck to her. Moka looked at him with shock. Dan smiled to replied, "I promise didn't I?"

She smiled with her eyes closed, "Thank you." She quickly dug into his neck and drank a small amount of his blood. When she was finished she licked her lips, "That was delicious. I give your blood a solid A+ for being so taste and sweet."

Dan sweated a little while he spoke in his head, "Is that a complement for my blood? I hope she doesn't consider me as her dessert."

After she was finished whipping the remaining blood off her lips, she waved bye to him while he was running, "See after school Dan."

"Later Moka" he answered while waving back.

Moka watched him disappeared into the scenery until she could not see him anymore. She spoke to herself, "I hope he doesn't think I'm treating him like food." She started to pack her books into her bags so she could get to class too. As she was about to leave she noticed an English textbook that didn't belong to hers. She picked up so that she could open it to see who it belongs to. The owner of the textbook was none other than her friend, Dan Kadoya. "Dan's probably going to need this." She looked at the clock to see the time, "I still got time before the bell rings. I can make it if I quickly run after him now." She held the book extremely tight and bolted after him.

Meanwhile, Dan was on his way to class, but he was rubbing his neck a little along the way, "Even though she had been doing this for a while now, but why does it still hurt like hell?" Soon Dan heard a voice in voice. He came to a stop and turned his head to see who was in pain. The person that was in pain was a girl kneeling to the ground near a tree. He quickly rushed over to her and lends her a hand, "Are you okay?"

The girl accepted his offer, "Yes I always had a weak stomach when I was little." When the girl revealed her face to him, she had ocean blue hair and deep purple eyes. She was wearing a yellow ocher with a red bow tie, a long white sleeves shirt, and was wearing the school uniform's skirt. "Thank you for your offer."

"No problems at all miss. Come on now, I'll take you to the infirmary."

Dan brought the girl up to her feet. Before they could walk, the girl stared into Dan's eyes and whispered, "Charm."

"What did you said there miss?" All the sudden Dan felt that his mind was going blank and was losing control. Luckily his instincts took control of his body. It caused him to punch himself right in the face. Thanks to his punch, he was back in control of his body. Dan shook his head a little then turned his head to the sick girl, "Sorry about that, let us get going."

The girl nodded yes and was trying to hide her shock. Never in her life had she seen any male have a strong enough will to overpower her charm, but that only means she have to use the full power of her charm against him. Before she could try again, an unknown voice appeared, "Dan!"

Dan and the blue haired girl turned to see who called Dan's name. Dan saw his pink haired vampire friend, "Moka."

She stopped in front of him while puffing, "I have been looking for everywhere."

Dan blinked a couple of times, "How come?"

She should him the English textbook she was carrying, "You left one of your books at the table. Didn't you tell me that your next class was English?"

Dan scratched one of his cheeks while he blushed, "Really now? Thank you for saving my ass, Moka. If you hadn't come after me to give me this, my English teacher will complain about how irresponsible I am."

Moka chuckled a little, but it was cut off when she saw the blue haired girl. She twitches a little, "Who's she, Dan?"

Dan snapped out of it, "I don't know, she was on the ground so I decided to bring her to the infirmary now. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure, I can come."

"Damn it, she had to arrive here at a bad time" she hissed quietly. Then the blue haired girl took a few steps back, "Thank you for your help, but I'm better now. By the way, my name is Kurumu Kurono. I see you around Dan." She ran off leaving the Rider and vampire alone.

Moka blinked at the same time, "That was weird, don't you think?"

He nodded to her, "Yeah, you got that right."

Moka look at his face and saw a bruised mark on his forehead. She gasped loudly a little which caused Dan to startle a bit, "You're hurt!" She got close to his face to examine it, "How did this happen?!"

Dan looked at her while he was not trying to blush, "Let us go inside first then I'll tell you what happened."

When they were inside the school, Dan was leaning against the wall in one of the hallways explaining to Moka who was in front of him. Moka was surprised when Dan finished explaining what happen to his forehead. "So you felt that you were losing control of your body and your instincts made you decided to hit yourself in order to be in control again?" she ask.

Dan nodded to her, "Yes, it would seem that my instincts were telling me to do it. I guess I should be thankful to have sharp ones, huh?"

Moka smiled and walk over to his left side. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder, "Well I'm glad that you are okay."

Dan blushed a little from her remark. Hearing her said that she was happy that he was okay, really meant a lot to him. When he finally cooled his burning cheeks, he slowly rested his head on her head and smiled. As soon as he placed his head on Moka's head, all the boys in the hallway soon began growling and cursing at him for letting the most beautiful girl in the school using his shoulders for her to rest.

The two were enjoying each other comforts until a certain girl called out to ruin their relaxation, "Moka Akashiya."

They looked up to see Kurumu sitting on the wooden railing. First Kurumu looked at Moka first then switched to Dan with a grin. She jumped off the railing while her skirt revealed her panties. The crowd of boys behind her saw them and yelled out, "Oh my God, who's that cutie!"

"She's wearing white panties!"

"Look at her tits, their huge!"

"There is another girl who is extremely hot as Moka! Hell yeah!"

"Thanks God that I'm a human. Not one of these perverted monsters" he told himself. He coughed a little to clear his throat, "Hi Kurumu, is there something wrong?"

Kurumu smiled real big at Dan which caused him to question why she is smiling that big for. She quickly turned to the vampire, "Moka Akashiya, I challenge you for the title of being the most beautiful girl in school!"

Moka blinked a couple of times before she questioned Kurumu, "Excuse me?"

Kurumu pointed at her and shouted, "Don't play dumb with me! You know that every single boy in this school is calling you the goddess of beauty. You are a thorn to my grand master plan. We succubus seduce men to make them into our slaves. Seeing another woman who is not a succubus is pure unforgivable to our kinds!"

"Wait a minute, is it against the school rules to reveal your true form?" Moka reminded.

"Silence!" Her order startled Moka a little. "I can't stand being second best to you. You are what standing in my great harem plan. Turning every single male student in this school into my slave. And I'll start by taking Dan Kadoya from you!"

Before Moka could make a remark, Dan stepped in front of her to speak. "I don't know why the hell you have this plan for, but let us get one thing straight." He extended his head out in front of Moka and announced, "Moka is a very good friend of mine. If you have a problem with her then you got to answered to me first."

Moka smiled while she blush a little. Whenever she is in a sort of trouble Dan was always there by her side. Soon her rosary suddenly glowed a little and spoke, "Hmm, he is quite a hero." Moka soon realized that her rosary just spoke and was wonder why.

"Hello there, Dan." Kurumu grinned and spoke to herself, "Good, now it is time to break Moka's heart and seduce him to my will. No more holding back."

Dan saw her getting a closer and asked her a question with cautious, "What are you doing, Kurumu?"

She got close to his eyes so she could a lock on to his eyes. She narrowed her eyes into his light brown eyes and whispered, "Charm."

Dan was suddenly feeling the same thing like the last time when Kurumu gazed into his eyes, but something was off. This times the weird feeling felt stronger and was more determined to make him lose control of himself. Without a second later, Dan clutched his right fist and made it extremely tight. Without any hesitation he punched himself a second time on the same spot he did the last time. Only this time the punch was so strong that is caused his forehead to start bleeding. He raises his head to the succubus while the blood was rushing down to his nose then separated into two different directions which continued down on his cheeks. He gazed at the blue hair teen and stated, "I am not one to be control so easily."

Kurumu stumbled a bit with shock. No only he was able to managed to break free from her charm a second time, but she was even more shock to see he was able to overcome the full power of her charm so easily. She slowly whispered to herself, "How strong is this guy anyway?"

Moka smelled Dan's blood in the atmosphere and almost started to drool. Before she could move a familiar voice appeared from her cross and yelled at her, "You damn idiot! This is no time to start drinking his blood!" The pink haired vampire looked down at her cross. The red jewel became like an eye and stared at her, "Do not freak out, I am your inner self. I am using the rosary as a means of communicating with you. Listen get him away from that succubus. If that damn bitch kisses him, he will become her slave forever."

Moka rushed over to grab Dan's left hand without a second later, "Come on Dan, let us get out of here and whip that blood off your face." She quickly turned to the shock Kurumu and glared at her, "Stay away from Dan you low life." Soon she dragged him to the infirmary leaving everyone to stare at Kurumu and her failure to seduce Dan.

After running from Kurumu, the two friends were now in infirmary where it was safe and they could rest. Moka was wrapping bandages around Dan's head. The punch he gave himself was a lot worse than she thought. When she was finish she sat next to him on the bed, "How did you feel?"

Dan placed one of his hands on his head, "Yeah, I just have a headache, but I will manage."

"Thank goodness," she placed a hand on her heart, "you gave me quite the scare when you hit yourself." She noticed him chuckling, "What so funny?"

"I am just surprised that despite blood was showing, you still did not lose control of yourself. Also I am impressed that you have the guts to threaten someone. I didn't know you have a serious side."

Moka blushed like a tomato and played with her fingers, "Your blood maybe delicious and tasty, but there are more important matters than my craving for blood. And for the threat, I just wanted to do my part as being a good friend."

"Well I should be glad that you can control yourself, if not then I will be in trouble." He smiled made a goofy smile at her, "Besides Moka you do not need to prove yourself of being a good friend."

Moka laughed a little and shoved him lightly, "Oh, you!"

The two laugh together for a while before Kurumu opened the door with a depressed look on her face. Before Dan could take his fighting stance Moka stepped in front of him. Moka decided it was her turn to protect her friend. She gave a serious stared and literally snapped at Kurumu, "What do you want?"

Kurumu stared at them while her eyes were looking down, "Do you guys really care about each other that much?"

Moka replied in a pissed tone, "He is my friend! Of course I care about him."

Then confused blue haired succubus turned her head to Dan, "I was going give you something that every guy wants, but why don't you want it so badly? Making love with a girl is what every guy wants, right?"

Dan stands up and spoke to the confused girl, "What you did was to try to get me under your control so that I won't have any control of my body. What you were trying to do was to rape me not making love. Oh one more thing, that not what I desire for. There is something that is more important to me than having sex."

Moka turned her head to him with a smile. She was glad that he was an honest man who does not treat girls nicely just to have sex with them. She also knew that fulfilling his great grandfather's wish, which was creating a story for his Rider form, was important to him. She was determined to assist him no matter what.

Kurumu could not understand them especially Dan. What he was saying does not make since to her. There is something more important to him than making love. She spoke softly to herself, "I cannot understand this guy, what is more important to him than having sex?" Kurumu started to grow a tail and wings, "I don't get you at all, but if I cannot have you as my slave then no one can!" Her nails grew extremely long and flew straight over to Moka.

Dan quickly grabbed Moka and jumped through the window. Kurumu followed them and was about to slice them. Luckily they rolled on the ground to dodge it instead she sliced a tree right from its stump. Dan saw how sharp her nails were and took out his driver, "Look like I have to transform." He placed it on his waist, but the red glowed from Moka's rosary caught his attention. He reached for it and asked Moka, "It would seem that your other self want to come out and play. Do you mind?" Moka shook her head and allowed him to pull the cross off.

Soon the pink haired vampire changed into her silver haired awakens form. Moka finished her transformation and look over to the succubus, "Do you think I am going to let you off easy? Think again weakling!"

Dan went in front of her, "I'm going first then you can wrap it up. Is that a problem?" The silver haired Moka shook her head and watched his transformation. "Henshin." "Kamen Rider: Decade!"

Dan finished changing to his Rider form he charged to Kurumu and started to attack her. He punched her in the face and guts a couple of time before the succubus fought back. Dan blocked each of her attacks by using his wrist. The last strike that Kurumu made was soon caught by him. He spun her around first then threw her. Kurumu managed to land on her feet. She slowly rose up and growled, "Damn it, he is no easy opponent."

Dan turned to Moka, "I should thank you for what you did yesterday."

"Thank me?" Moka was confused of what he meant and saw him took out a card.

"You'll see in a moment." He slid the card into his driver, "Kamen Rider: Kiva!" His entire body was covered in silver that morphed. Soon it shattered into the armor of Kiva, but he still had the same driver and his Rider Booker on his belt.

Both girls were shock to see he could change forms. Kurumu started to feel fear because his new armor look like it was made from vampires and nightmares. Moka only smiled in amazement. Seeing one of his ability was impressive, but seeing the armor really amazed her. Her father had his servants make a ton of vampire armor, but seeing Dan's model of it. She had to say, it was the greatest of them all.

She walked over to him smirking, "Why didn't you tell me that you can change forms?"

"Because I didn't have any cards to transform to until yesterday right after you pass out. So it thank to you that I'm able to. Now excuse me, I have to give a beating." He walked over to Kurumu and was ready finished it.

Kurumu screamed at him, "Like a change of form can help you!" Kurumu aimed for Dan's head, but her hand was caught by his and was thrown back followed by a punch in the face. Next he punches her in the guts, then grabs her tail and swung it around. Also he slammed her to the ground a few times. He let go of her and she crashed onto a tree.

He took out a golden card with Kiva's symbol, "Time to finish it." He inserted the card. "Final Attack Rider: Kiva!" His armored right leg opened up, revealing its red wings and three glowing green eyes. He jumped into the air and aimed his kick at Kurumu's chest. The impact of the side kick made her go through the tree and rolled backwards.

Moka walk over to Dan who was changing back to Decade, "Okay hot shot, it's my turn now."

Dan took out another card, "Very well. I'm going to give you a boost so you can teach her a lesson."

Moka laughed at him, "It better be a good boost."

"Trust me it will surpass your expectations." He slid the card in, "Kamen Rider: Kiva-la!" He went behind her placed a hand on her back, "Hold still." He then created a light that surrounded Moka which blinded Kurumu.

When the light dims Kurumu look to see what happen and was surprised. Moka was now wearing a vampire white armor with a little bit of purple. Her visors were red and she was wearing the belt as Decade, but without the weird book object. In her hands was a white blade saber. She was now Kamen Rider Kiva-la.

Moka examined the armor with interest, "You can transfer your form onto others?"

Dan nodded, "Yes." He crossed his arms, "So tell me does it please you?"

"Yes it does." She turned to face the succubus, "Well then are you ready for more?"

"Even if you have armor on, it still doesn't change a thing!" Kurumu ran to her and started swinging her nails at her. However Moka blocked every single one with her saber.

She yawn a little, "Time for you to know your place." She swung her saber at Kurumu. The blue haired girl raised her nails to block it, but the white Rider's saber shattered them. Next Moka stab her sword to the ground and gave Kurumu a kick to the chin.

Kurumu landed on the ground hard after the kick. She tried to get up, but her body ached. Parts of her clothes were torn revealing her blue bra. Moka gazed down at her and place the blade near her chin. Before the weak succubus could speak Moka started to walk away while the armor disappeared. "Why didn't you finish me off?"

"I had my fun for today."

"I'm better off dead."

Dan looked at her with confusion, "Why?"

"When a succubus failed to seduce a man, she becomes a laughing stock to her kids. I didn't even find my destined one who can really love me. What's the point of living?"

Dan gave her an answer, "Then live to find that person." Kurumu stared at him. "If you still continued to live, you can look for him. As long you do not force him, seduce him, or control him, he'll appear someday. Never give up and take your time, he'll be there waiting."

Kurumu was touched by what he said, "Who are you?"

"A passing through Kamen Rider," he reverted back to normal, "Remember that." He and Moka left Kurumu by herself. She started to feel that her heart was pounding faster the before when she looked at Dan. She wonders if he was the one.

When the silver haired vampire was alone with Dan, she look at him with a pleasant smile, "You're full of surprises."

"I'm that kind of guy. Besides it was you who gave me my new form in the first place. Now it's time to pay you back." He revealed his neck to her.

She sighed, "You're too kind, but" she gotten closer to his neck, "thank you." She buried her fangs into his neck. Dan felt a little more pain because her fangs were a little longer.

The next day the pink hair Moka was talking to Dan. Dan's eyes widen, "Your inner self was talking to you through the rosary?"

She nodded yes, "Do you think the seal is weakening?"

Dan shrugged, "Beats me, but no matter what happens I'll always be your friend."

Right when she was about to speak a familiar voice appeared, "Dan!"

The two look behind them and saw Kurumu. "Hi Kurumu." Moka however didn't speak, but glared at her.

Kurumu showed a basket to Dan, "I made some cookies for you."

"Thank you." Dan took one and ate it.

Moka was suspicious, "What do you want?"

"You know how I said I didn't find my destined one yet." Moka raised an eyebrow while Dan started to sweat a little. "I decided it is you, Dan." She grabbed one of Dan's arms, "I had totally fallen for you after your speech."

"Hold it," Moka grabbed his other arm, "he's mine!"

While the girls were playing tug of war, all the boys cursed Dan that he had two hot babes now. However Dan asked himself a question, "How the fuck did I get myself into this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Dragon Rider from the Reflection **

It had been nearly a month since Dan enrolled at Yokia Academy. He was in Nekonomo-sensei's class listening to her big announcement. She was explaining in her usual cheering tone, "In order for us monsters to be able to coexist with the humans, we need to understand their cultures. Like their activities and clubs for example. So the school mimicked the activities from the humans' high school. It is mandatory that every single student take one and you must maintain your human form too."

Dan talked to himself while he placed his right leg on top of his left knee, "Clubs, huh? I wonder what kind I should join?" He turned slowly to Moka who was still listening to the teacher, "Or maybe I should join a club that Moka and I like instead."

Soon a random male student made a joke, "Sensei then you gets an F for maintaining your disguise." He pointed to her wagging tail that was sticking out.

This caused the teacher to scratch the student's face. While the student's face was bleeding like crazy, the teacher continued her announcement with a smile, "Now then, all of you will be attending the fair for clubs right now. Oh, don't forget to stop by and see the Newspaper club, okay? Have a good time!"

Dan sweated a little, "How the hell can she be smiling after clawing out one of her student's face?"

Dan and Moka arrived to the fair and were amazed. There were so many choices to choose from. Kurumu was already looking for a club to join before they arrived.

"What club do you want to join, Dan?" she asked him. Dan shrugged to her for his answer.

Dan smiled at her, "Hey Moka?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any clubs that your inner self want to join?"

"My inner self?" Moka ask while blinking.

"Yeah, I mean she is a part of you after all." He then noticed that the red jewel suddenly from her cross. It caused the jewel to almost become like a living eye, but it soon disappeared right away. Dan quietly asked himself, "Was she trying to tell me something?"

Moka thought for a few minutes before she gave an answer, "I don't know, but I say we should look around to see what kinds of clubs there are. With any luck, we might find one that is suitable for us."

Dan turned to her with a smile, "Let's get going."

Moka stared at him with a cheer face, "Aye."

Soon the two searched for a club that they could join together, but the clubs were not what they expected. First they visited the photograph club which made Dan extremely pissed. When they arrived to the club, the president of the club spoke in a creepy way, "Welcome to Phantom Photography club. Oh, Moka how about joining our club? We could take a lot of beautiful pictures," he took out his camera," a lot of beautiful pictures."

Before Moka could answer, Dan stepped in front of her. He slowly turned to the creepy dead looking president. He yanked the camera out of the president's hand then dropped it to the ground and crushed it with his foot.

The president looked at him with an angry tone, "Why did you do that for?"

Dan grabbed his blazer and pushed him to the wall. He slowly raised him into the air while giving death glare at him, "I know what that twisted brain of yours is thinking. You are a disgrace to all those photographers who had tried to take the true beauty of this world." He let go of him and watched him squirmed. Dan looked down at him and threatened him, "If you ever dare to think of doing that again, you will die by my hands." Dan clutched his right hand and punched the wall which he made a hole in it. "Is that clear?"

The president was cleaning the dust off his head before he answered. He got on his arms and knees to make a cowardly answered, "Yes."

Dan's grabbed Moka's hand and left the Phantom Photography club to check for another club. The blushed Moka wanted to ask him why he lost his cool a little when the president spoke in that creepy tone, but she decided to ask him later.

The second club they visited was the Acupuncture club, but it creep both of them out. All the members of the club were punctured by hundreds of needles and there were still be able to walk. Dan questioned of how could they still be able to move from all those needles that were punctured. He did waste any time to getting away from that weird club with Moka.

They decided to check the Mummy club for their third choice. However they gotten the same feeling like the last club they visited. This time they were creep out by the fact that every single member were mummified and acted like one.

The last club they chose to visit was the Chemistry club. When the two friends arrived there Dan's instincts tick in and covered Moka's body. Before she could ask what he was doing, the club suddenly blew up. Dan let go of her turned to see the members of the club on the ground twitching. Each member was covered in dust and some of their clothes were burnt. Dan looked around the club for a few seconds and could tell that the club accidently mixed two wrong chemicals together which caused it to ignite.

Moka looked over to Dan and ask, "Should we leave, Dan?"

Dan nodded, "Aye." The two left the ruined club and hope to find a normal club.

After a while Dan and Moka were standing against the wall, resting. Dan stretched his arms while he spoke, "Man is there any clubs!?"

"Then how about joining the Swimming club?" Moka and Dan turned their head to see who the mysterious voice was. It was a long black haired girl in a bikini with a Hawaiian sarong. The unknown faced Dan with a smile, "We can swim together." She then winked at Dan which almost caused him to blush. Dan noticed a large group of girls in swimsuits behind her. Dan presumed that they were also members of the Swimming club. Each of the girls were winking, waving, and blowing kisses to all the boys in the area.

Soon all the boys started to make their perverted comments, "It's the Swimming club!"

"Look at all those hot babes!"

"Thanks God that this school has a lot of hot chicks!"

"I am in heaven!"

"I'll join the club!"

"So will I!"

Dan slapped himself because he could not believe how many perverts were in this school. Then he looked at the black haired girl, who he assumed to be the leader of the club, "And you are?"

"My name is Tamao Ichinose, 2nd year student. Including the leader of the Swimming club."

Dan spoke to himself, "Nailed it."

Tamao gotten a little closer to Dan placed a couple of her fingers under his chin, "You must be the famous Dan Kadoya."

"You know me?"

"Rumors goes around you know. Especially that you defeated Saizou and that people said that your true form has pink on it. Most guys would be afraid to show their true forms if it have any girly colors on it, but you don't mind at all."

Dan muttered to himself, "You are right about one thing, I am not like these assholes."

"It would be sweet if you could join our club. What do you say?" Tamao asked in a sexy persuasive tone.

"Thank you for your offer, but I must decline. Have a good day." Dan left with Moka leaving Tamao with her club.

Along the way Moka asked a question, "Dan how about we head toward the roof to think about what club we can join?"

"Good proposal, let's go."

The two were now on the roof thinking about the club they should join. The roof had a great view of the academy's ground and the dead forest that was north from the school. Moka looked over at Dan who was deep in thought while leaning against the large metal fence, "Hey Dan."

Dan blinked a couple of times and stared at her, "Yeah?"

"When we were at the Phantom Photography club, you seem extremely pissed, why? The president didn't attack me or anything, how come you just lost your cool?"

Dan looked to his side for a few moments before he took a deep breath. He turned around to face the fence and look into the blue sky, "My great grandfather was also a photographer. Unlike others photographers, he searched for a true beauty of this world. It's true meaning about life." Dan reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a photo, "Here is one of his pictures." He handed it to Moka who was wondering what he means by the true meaning of life.

She slowly walked over to him and took the picture. She first looked at Dan then slowly gazed at the photo. The photo was a beautiful sunset which almost gave a rainbow shine at a lake, but something about the scenery gave her a feeling of being truly alive. Never in her life had she had this feeling, but seeing this picture made it so. She slowly asked herself a question, "Why am I feeling this?"

Dan noticed her surprising shock confused expression, "Did you get a strange feeling that cannot be explain in words?"

Moka nodded to him and answered, "Yes."

Dan turned his head back to the sky, "He was known for his photos to show an unusual feeling that nobody could explain in words. Soon he was known as the greatest of photographers that everyone admired. Seeing how that club is dishonoring the true principles of a photographer, I could not stay calm." He clutched his right fist extremely tight while remember his great grandfather's final day of being alive and the message he received from him. Dan slowly whispered the message to himself, "When the time is right, the power of all the past Riders will be awaken. Fight for your story, Dan."

Moka saw him clutched his fist and knew that he was thinking of his great grandfather again. She remembered one time that she asked him about his great grandfather that caused him to feel uneasy. She slowly turned her body around and started to lay her back against his while she was handing back the photo to him. She took a deep breath before she spoke, "A famous photographer and a destroyer of worlds. Your grandfather was quite the guy."

"Yes, he was." Dan soon heard boys' screams and looked down at the pool which belongs to the Swimming club. "Something is going on down there."

Dan started to run, but stop when Moka started to chase after him. He turned to her while she gave a confusing face, "What is wrong Dan?"

"Moka stay here."

"What, no! I am coming with you!"

"No you are not coming that is final!"

"Why Dan, tell me why!?"

"If you continued on with me you will be near water. If I recall you get hurt when you touched water." Moka looked down because she knew he was right. If she gets touched by water her body will received a huge amount of pain. Dan spoke to her again, "That is why. I do not want to see you get hurt, alright okay? So please just stay."

Moka looked at him revealing her eyes of determination, "Sorry Dan, but I am coming with you. You are always there by my side, so it is mine turn to be own yours."

Dan knew that she was so determined now because she was tired of being the one in trouble. Before he could speak the red jewel from her rosary glow a little then dimed down. Dan knew that there was no way he could win this argument. He growled a little, "Alright, but stay away from the pool at all time, okay?"

"Aye."

The two friends hurried down the stairs toward the pool to see what was going on. During the meantime the inner Moka was talking to herself, "Sorry Dan, but I want to see more of your abilities and how powerful you really are. If you surpass my expectations once again, then you are no doubt that you are qualified to be my mate."

Dan and Moka arrived to the pool only to see that all the boys were either running or turning into old men when the girls from the Swimming club bitten into their necks. All the boys were screaming like cowards, "Oh my God what the hell is going on here?!"

"Get me the hell out of here!"

"All I want is to swim with the hot babes from the club not become their meals!"

"Why must the hot babes be also dangerous?!"

"Cursed you God!"

Dan was a little irritated, "Curse God, how about you curse that damn perverted side of yours instead! This is what happens if you live a life of being perverted!"

During the freak out crowd of new members that running, Kurumu was in there. When she saw her destined one, she came to a complete and blushed a little, "Dan what are you doing here?"

"That is my question and why are you in your bathing suit?"

"Well I thought you would be here, so I decided to put it on." She turned around slowly and asked him in a sexy tone, "Do you like it?"

Dan was able to manage to not blush, but he stumbled in his speech, "Yes its look good on you. Anyway what in the name of hell is going on here?"

Soon Tamao snuck up behind him and embraced him around his shoulders, "We are just sucking up the boys' life source that all."

Before Dan could react Tamao and her crew surrounded him and stripped him from his clothing. Dan was able to break free and he was now wearing a pair of black swimming trunks. When his chest was fully revealed, all the girls blushed like crazy. He had no fat on him and it was a tight six pack.

While Kurumu was busy being distracted by her destined one's hot body, Moka noticed he had a few scars on his body. Then her inner self spoke to her, "I have to admit he got one hell of a body, but I am more interested in how he got those scars."

Moka muttered to her, "Yeah me too."

Dan was soon thrown into the water with Tamao and her crew. When he was able to get some fresh air, he saw the club changing to their monsters form. Dan quickly realized what they were, "Mermaids!"

Tamao came out of the water and was behind him. She slowly hugged him, "Yes we are. I had my eyes set on you Dan. The way you smell, it is almost like a human." Her mouth soon became a scaly shark mouth.

Dan made a quick spin to avoid it, "Damn it my driver is in my blazer."

Moka heard him and rushed over to his clothes. She quickly searched through his blazer to find his Decadriver then to his pants' pockets to find his card. As soon as she found them she rushed over to the pool. When she was near the end of the pool, she called out, "Dan catch!"

"Thanks." Dan caught them and hurried to do his transformation. All the mermaids surrounded him while he revealed the card to Tamao, "Henshin. Kamen Rider: Decade!"

Tamao was stun that his true form really did have pink on it. "Mm, you look good in pink, but it would not save you."

Dan looked around him and muttered, "Damn, I need to find a way to make sure Moka won't get hit by the water." Soon his Rider Booker opened up and three cards came out. Dan caught them to examine. The card had the face of the Rider who made a contract with a dragon mirror monster and tried desperately to stop the Rider War. It was Kamen Rider Ryuki. The next card was a picture of Ryuki with an image of a Japanese red dragon beneath him. The last card was a golden symbol of Ryuki. He turned to Tamao, "Get ready to fight."

"Bring it on, my prey."

Soon she heard the metallic voice saying, "Kamen Rider: Ryuki!" She then saw that his body was hit by three images which soon change into a red suit with silver gray armor and a weird looking gauntlet on his left hand that almost look like the top part of a dragon's face. The only thing that didn't change was his belt.

Tamao was surprised to see he could change his form, "What in the world?"

Dan looked around him while he clutched his right fist and shouted, "If you want me then come and get me."

Soon ten mermaids swam to him in different directions. Dan punched the first one when she came out of the water. Then he elbow one behind him in the face and threw her to the third that was coming in front of him. He kicked the fourth mermaid into the air while dodging the fifth attack. Next he yanked the fifth's hair and throwing her behind him. The sixth jumped out of the water and was coming straight toward at Dan, but he uppercut her and caused her to hit the ground outside of the pool. He grabbed the seventh and eighth at the same time and slammed them together. The ninth was forced down into the water when Dan elbowed her on the top of her head. Finally he gave a kick to the tenth's face.

Tamao was amazed how he defeated her lackeys so easily in their own territory. She noticed Moka was near the edge of the pool and made a huge wave, "I wonder if the rumors are true if water is your weakness, vampire?"

Dan caught on to what she was planning and rushed over to Moka, "Moka get out of here!"

"Too late!" The wave was so close to them and was about to hit them. Dan jumped out of the pool and embraced Moka when the wave crashed.

Kurumu screamed with agony, "Dan, Moka!" She rushed over to see if they were okay, but she couldn't find their bodies. Kurumu yelled out, "Dan, Moka where are you?!"

"We are over here." Everyone turned to the lifeguard office and saw that the window was making a wavy like surface. Coming out of it was Dan still in his Ryuki form carrying Moka in bridal style. Dan looked down at Moka who was blushing, "Are you okay?"

"Yes and you can put me down." Dan did what he was told. "How did we avoid that wave?"

"Ryuki is a Rider who can go through any mirrors or any reflection surfaces."

When Moka heard any reflection surfaces, she quickly asked, "Wait are you telling me we just went through the wave?" Dan nodded yes to her, "That is incredible."

Tamao was shock to see that the two didn't have any water on them. She yelled at her followers, "Make a series of waves at them!" They made a series of them and were heading for Dan and Moka.

Dan saw them and pushed Moka aside. Then he grabbed a card that have a picture of Ryuki with a dragon head breathing fire from his right hand and slid it in. "Attack Rider: Strike Vent!" Then the dragon head appeared on his right hand. He rose it up and made a thrust. Soon flames came out of it and evaporated all the waves. He slowly stood up and turned to the amazed vampire, "Stay here."

Moka nodded to him, "Okay."

He turned around and went into the window.

At the pool, one of the mermaids got punched at the chin. The other mermaids watched and could not believe that Dan was coming out of the water all the sudden. Then he took the mermaid he punched and threw her to another one. While he was in the air four mermaids jumped out of the pool to chase after him. Before he landed into the pool he made a spin kick and knocked four mermaids out of the pool. When Dan landed, he took out the golden symbol of Ryuki card and inserted it into his driver. "Final Attack Rider: Ryuki!"He extended his hands forward, his left hand on the bottom in a fist while his right hand hovers over it with a spread palm, but the fingers aimed down. At the same time a red Japanese dragon from the lifeguard office window came out all the sudden and twirled around Dan when he had both of his hands to his right. He soon jumped into the air and spun his body while flipping his body upward. Finally he made a side kick and was aiming at Tamao. When he was descending the dragon breathed its fire behind him.

Tamao felt the kick burning her skin, but the flames were so hot that it caused the pool to boiled and evaporated soon after. All the remaining mermaids felt the boil water burning their skin.

Moka and Kurumu watched as the pool was consumed by its steam. When it was cleared, the pool's water was gone leaving the burnt mermaids lying on the bottom. Dan stood there looking down at Tamao while his armor changed back into Decade.

Tamao looked up at him and growled in pain, "Who in the world are you?"

"A passing through Kamen Rider." He turned his back to her and changed back to normal, "Remember that." Dan got out of the pool and putted on his white t-shirt.

Moka and Kurumu rushed over to the Rider and both asked him at the same time, "Dan, are you okay?"

He faced his two friends, "Yes I am fine."

Kurumu grabbed his arm, "Why did you have to put your shirt back on? I want to see more of that sexy hot body of yours again." She shoved his arm into her breast which caused Dan to blush.

Moka pushed Kurum very hard that she crashed into the metal fence and made a large dent on it. "That is enough Kurumu! Dan needs rest!" She turned to him, "How about you go home now and rest. We can search for a club tomorrow."

"Um, okay see ya." Dan grabbed the rest of his clothes and was headed back to his room. He also whispered to himself while he was leaving, "Take note, never underestimate a sealed vampire's strength."

When he was gone, Moka took a deep breath to calm down. Kurumu snuck up behind her and started questioning, "What is up with a deep breath? Were you trying to control yourself when you saw his body?"

Moka blushed while waving both of her hands, "No it's nothing like that." Kurumu raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "But I have to admit he does have a hot body."

Kurumu laughed at her, "I knew it! You were holding yourself back!"

"Knock it off Kurumu! Besides I am wondering how he got those scars on him."

Kurumu slowly stop laughing, "Yeah me too."

The two girls wonders what must had cause those scars on Dan's body and why.

They didn't notice the rosary glowed a little. Inner Moka was also thinking the same thing, but she was mostly admiring his strength. When she first met him, he seemed like a guy who acted tough, but he proved her wrong. He showed that he was use to combat and was a skilled fighter. His powers were indeed incredible. Though his main form looked like a bug, but he could change into a vampire armor form and a form that had a partner dragon. She was also impressed that he could transfer his powers into others too. However the main thing that caught her attention was when he asked her outer self if she wanted to join any clubs. It was the first time that anybody cared about how she felt or wanted. She was blushing a little at that reason, "You are very interesting, Dan Kadoya."

The next day the three friends still couldn't find any clubs that they could join. Then a familiar happy tone called out to them, "There you three are!" The friends turned to see Nekonome-sensei, "I see that you did not pick a club yet." They nodded yes to her. "Well, how about the Newspaper club? Most of our members graduated last year so there plenty of open space."

Dan smiled, "That sounds like a fun club. What about you two?"

"Sounds good to me" Moka replied.

Kurumu did a hooray pose, "Sign me up too!"

Nekonome smiled and was glad that there will be three new members joining the club.

All the sudden Moka suddenly had gotten closer to Dan's neck and bit into it. Kurumu got pissed at her and started to pull Dan toward her while Moka did the same thing. Meanwhile Dan sighed and commented, "Not again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Rider who walk on the Path of Heaven**

"Moka, I'm coming!" Dan shouted while running through the flaming ground. He was in a destroyed city and was burning like hell with the sky being a pitch black night. Around him were burning human bodies and a few monsters bodies by the intense flames. Up ahead of him was Moka hanging on a metal cross with an emblem of a golden bird holding the world with a red and blue dragon behind it, on the top of the cross. Below her was a group of shadowy monster figures. Dan couldn't make of them, but there was one he could. The one he could was wearing a red Ku Klux Klan outfit. He turned to Dan then to one of the shadowy figures and nodded. Dan reached his hand to save her, but she was soon consumed by the flames.

"Noooo!" Dan rose up with his arm still extended. He looked around to see he was still in his room. First he brought his extend arm to him them stared at it. Next he placed his palm on his sweaty face and muttered, "It was just a dream, but that symbol." He brought his hand down and recalled the symbol he saw in his nightmare. He grinded his teeth and growled, "Dai-Shocker, Dai-Zangyack, I wonder if I will have to fight them again someday?"

He then had a flashback of a memory when he was in his Decade form fighting Shocker's Combat men with his sword. Behind him was another Rider who was wearing black and blue armor with a little bit of gold and white, his name was Kamen Rider Diend. He was shooting at the enemies with his gun. When Dan finished his flashback and he turned to a picture on his desk. It was a picture of him and another male who was wearing a white t-shirt, an open navy blue jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His black hair was kind of messy. He gave a goofy smile while made a gun sign with his right hand.

He smiled and wonders, "I wonder how Hunter is doing? He is probably fulfilling his great grandfather's dream of finding the ultimate treasure right now." He turned to his clock to see it was 6:27 a.m. "Well I better get ready for school."

Dan quickly got ready to leave, but he went over to his desk and picked up a letter that he received yesterday which was next to the picture. He picked it up and read it.

"_Hey Dan, how are you doing at Yokia Academy? I would have started this year with ya, but I am not ready to give up my freedom just yet. There just so much to explore in this world and so many wonders to discover. I had found a few ancient treasures along the way. However I still have not gained even one of the past Riders' powers yet. Why is it so hard to get them man? Well I hope that you are having a better time at getting them than me. Hope to see you soon pal._

_From your best friend,_

_Hunter Kaito/ Kamen Rider Diend"_

Dan smiled and chuckled a little, "Oh you have no idea Hunter. I hope to see you soon too pal. Well I better get going."

When Dan got to school it was the same old thing. Moka bit into his neck then Kurumu shoved his head into her breasts. Soon the two girls argued and started to say that Dan was theirs. Like usual the perverted boys growled and cursed Dan for having two hot babes after him. School was nothing new. Just going to the same class, listening to the teachers, and hearing how Moka is too perfect from the perverted male students.

After classes were done it was time for after school activities. Dan and his two friends went to the room where the Newspaper club was being held, but the classroom was completely empty. The only people in the room were only them and Nekonome-sensei who was sitting at her desk.

Dan looked around a couple times before asking the teacher a question, "Um excuse me sensei, where are the other members?"

She smiled at him and answered, "There just you three and one more member."

All three of them called out with surprised expressions, "What!?"

"Like I said before most of our members graduated last year. So that is why I told the class a couple of days to come to check out the Newspaper club." Then there was a knock from the slid doors, "Oh, look like he is here. Everyone let me introduce you to your club's president. Our 2nd year student, Ginei Morioka."

When the slid doors opened, it revealed a good looking dark haired teen wearing a red headband and was not wearing a tie. His jacket was opened up and had a few buttons undone from his white shirt which revealed his collar bone. He also had a silver wolf head pendant around his neck. He bowed down to them while having his hands behind his back, "Hello there ladies," he then gave each of the two girls a bouquets, "my name is Ginei Morioka. However you young beautiful ladies can call me Gin for short."

Both Moka and Kurumu blush a little and accepted his gifts. The two bowed in thanks to him.

Dan however crossed his arms and was suspicious of Gin. The way he spoke and almost tried to flirt with them were suspicious to him. Dan told himself the he must be careful with this guy until he figure Gin out. Dan cleared his throat and called him, "Hello Gin, you forgot to introduce yourself to me."

"Oh," he noticed the third new member and bowed while he placed a hand over his heart, "my apology." Gin rose up and examined the third new member and smirk, "So you must be the famous Dan Kadoya. The Doppelganger God."

"Wait a damn minute, are the students calling me that now?" Dan asked himself while raising an eyebrow. Then he decided to ask Gin a question, "Excuse me Gin, but what is up with the word_ God _in it?"

Gin chuckled a little before he answered Dan, "You see, people say that you can change into a vampire and a dragon. Most doppelganger cannot even do that. Also, defeating the punk ass Saizou and giving the Swimming club members a smack down can make a person famous, you know. I have to say giving the title of _God _to you is only the word that is worthy for you. You should be proud of that title."

"Uh, thanks." Gin seems nice, but Dan is still having a feeling that he has a different motive. For now Dan just go with the flow.

Nekonome-sensei was happy that everyone was getting to know each other. She then turned her head to her watch and headed toward the door, "Well I hope you guys all get to know each other a little more and have some fun."

Kurumu faced the teacher and asked her, "Where are you going, Nekonome-sensei?"

"I have to attend a meeting right now. Be nice to your sempai and have a good time" she answered and closed the door behind her.

Gin smirked and called out, "Don't worry sensei we will." He then turned to the three new members and clapped his hands together, "Alright then group, let us get started."

"Aye!" both Kurumu and Moka answered happily.

However Dan spoke to himself for a second, "Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?"

After a few minutes later, Moka and Kurumu were standing on a couple chairs and putting up advertisements for the club while Gin was telling them when it was high enough. Dan was by himself taking care of his pile of flyers while keeping a good eye on Gin.

"Is this high enough, Gin-sempai?" Kurumu questioned.

"Just a little higher." The girls went a little higher. "Just a little more higher." Soon the girls were on their tippy toes."

"This is high as we can go, Gin-sempai. Is this high enough?" Moka called out to him.

Gin made a perverted smirk and slowly moved his head without getting their attention. He looked into the girls' skirt and answered her, "Yes it is a great shocker that you two can reach that high."

When Dan finished the last of his advertisements, he just froze all the sudden when he heard Gin said "great shocker". Soon he started to remember the nightmare he had last night. All the sudden he felt light headed and sweated a little. Soon he stumbled off his chair and onto the desk.

The loud noise caught the girls and Gin attention. The girls softly called out, "Dan?" They saw him on the desk and he placed a hand on his sweaty forehead. The two of them quickly rushed over to him and assisted him, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head a little and whipped some of the sweats off before he replied, "Yeah just had a hard time sleeping last night."

Moka and Kurumu both spoke the same thing at the same time, "How about I get you back to your dorm so you can get some rest?"

Soon the girls started arguing about who should take him back to his room leaving Gin alone. Gin soon cursed to himself, "Damn it. I wanted to see their panties a little bit longer." He stared at Dan, "Dan must not be allowed to interfere, but I need to know about his relationship with Moka first."

Dan pushed the girls aside, "Listen both of you can help me get my dorm alright?"

The girls nodded, "Okay."

He turned to Gin and spoke to him, "Gin we are finish with our pile of advertisements. Is it okay for us to leave?"

"Yes you guys can go."

The three friends left the club to go to their dorms and rest for tomorrow. When they reached the entrance of the boys' dorm, Dan turned to the girls, "You guys can go to your dorm now I am better now."

Kurumu went close to his face, "Are you sure?"

He stepped a few steps back, "Yes, see you guys tomorrow."

Both of them replied, "See you tomorrow Dan."

Dan walked to the building while Moka and Kurumu went west toward the girls' dorm. Dan arrived to the door to his room, but stop to see a letter on the door. He took the letter off the door and entered into his room. He threw his blazer, bag, and button down shirt onto his bed while he was walking to his desk. He pulled out the chair and turned on the mini lamp on his desk. He opened the letter and read it.

"_Dear Dan,_

_How are you doing in Japan and at Yokia Academy? Your mother and I miss you a lot, but we know that you can handle yourself. Most of your friends here miss you too. They keep on asking us how you are doing. You should really send some letters to them at times to let them know you are doing well. Oh, by the way while your mother and I were looking through your great grandfather's basement we found his old motorcycle he used to ride. We are planning to send it to you as soon as possible. I'm no motorcycle expert, but I know you can fix it up. As soon as you get it, write a letter to us so we know that you received it. Have a good and fun school year._

_Love,_

_Dad"_

Dan smiled that his family and friends back in America are worrying about him. Also he was extremely excited to see and repair his great grandfather's old motorcycle. He spoke out loud in pleased tone, "How can I be a Kamen Rider if I don't have a ride?" Dan placed the letter next to his other one and was soon getting ready for tomorrow.

The next day, Gin went around the school gathering information about Dan and Moka, especially their relationship, before school started. He needed to know how close they were in order to see if he could still make Moka his woman. He asked everyone the same question and each of them said the exact same thing. All they said that they were very close that was all. Some of the boys asked complained to Gin of how could Dan Kadoya get the hottest girl in school to like him. To be honest Gin was thinking the same thing like them. When he asked a couple of girls that were sitting on a porch near a pond, they gave him a different answer.

Gin cleared his throat, "Excuse me girls, do you guys know what is going on between Dan and Moka?"

One of the girls looked at him and answered, "Dan and Moka, I dunno, but they really seem to enjoy being together."

"Yeah you got that." The other girl added on, "They always together ever since the first day of school. They meet each other in front of the building in the morning, then they eat lunch together, and they leave the school together too. They are times that Moka kissing him on his neck or they are hugging each other. I have to say they do make a good couple though, don't know you think?"

"Yeah, I mean Moka is the most beautiful girl of the school and Dan seems to be the strongest person in the school. So they are a perfect couple."

While the girls were chit chatting, Gin was having a complete meltdown. He thought to himself in a freak out tone, "Kissing him on the neck and hugging each other!? How fucking far is their relationship anyway!?" He calmed himself down, "Thank you for your information."

The girls both answered him, "Sure no problem."

Gin was in deep thought when he was walking to class, "If I want to make Moka my woman, I need to break her trust with Dan." He grinned evilly, "And I know a good way to accomplishing it."

Later on after school, Dan, Moka, and Kurumu were waiting for Gin-sempai in the Newspaper club. He said he have a huge announcement to make to them. Dan leaned back on his chair and placed his hands behind his head, "Where is he?"

Moka turn her head to answer, "Don't know, he must be running late."

Kurumu then took her turn to talk, "Yeah Dan, just be patient a little longer?"

Dan muttered out, "Yeah whatever." He then spoke to himself, "I need to ask that creepy ass bus driver if any package came today after this. I just can wait patiently on my ass knowing that a motorcycle is on its way to me." Soon he heard footsteps near the door and snarled, "So he is finally here."

Gin walked into the room and made his way to the teacher's desk. When he arrived ha slammed his hands on the desk which caused Dan to stop leaning. Gin spoke in a serious tone, "Listen up people, there is a Peeping Tom in the school!"

Kurumu and Moka both asked at the same time, "A Peeping Tom?"

"Yep," Gin nodded yes to them. "As members of the Newspaper club, it is up to us to find this peeper and end his little perverted acts."

Dan spoke in his head with a concern attitude, "I smell a rat."

Kurumu made a comment in a pissed tone, "It is bad enough that this school have a huge amount of perverts. Now there is a peeper."

Moka nodded to her, "Yeah, I agree. Let find this peeper and bring him to justice."

Dan eyes widen while he softly spoke to himself, "Never would imagine they would agree on something for once." He turned to Gin, "When do we start looking for this peeper?"

"Okay then Dan, you and I will check the area near the girl locker room to see if he there. Moka and Kurumu, you two will go around the school to make sure he is not hiding somewhere."

"Okay."

"Got it."

"Let go find this perverted rat!" Kurumu replied in a determine voice.

Gin smiled and announced, "Alright then guys, lets move out!"

The three friends nodded yes and left right away. The girls went left to the main hallway of the school while the boys went right to the section that was extremely close to the girls' locker room. Soon the guys were outside in a near a forest, but a little close to the building.

Dan spoke to himself again, "Why the hell do I have a bad feeling when I am around him?"

Gin looked over his shoulder to Dan, "Hey Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Moka?"

"Umm well," Dan was trying not blush while he was speaking, "she is a respectful person, she is a true friend, and she is a beautiful woman."

One of Gin's eyebrow's eyebrows twitched at Dan's comments about Moka. Gin realized that he held feelings for her and it was in his way to make Moka his woman. However he believed that his master plan would not failed. He soon recognized the building of the girls' locker room. Gin pretended to look around while Dan was looking in the other direction. Gin coughed to get Dan's attention, "So how come you stumble onto the desk the other day?"

Dan froze a little while he slowly raised his head to the sky, "I just remember something from my past that I hope I would never remember again." One of his fists tightens a bit which caused Gin to notice.

Gin then look at him and saw him still looking into the sky, but he noticed another thing. His eyes were showing a deep rage and a hatred that was beyond what any person could comprehend. Gin slowly whispered softly, "What kind of event was it that caused him to have this much hatred and rage?"

Dan shook his head a little, "Anyway Gin tell me why are we near the girls' locker room?"

Gin yelled inside his head, "Crap he know where we are!" He quickly spoke to him in a calm tone, "Well you see the pervert always goes where there are girls changing."

"Well he isn't here."

"Maybe he is hiding."

"Or just trying to plot something."

"Oh come on, it not like he is going to make you take the blame for his actions in order to get to Moka."

Dan turned to him while he crossed his arms, "I didn't mention me or Moka." Gin soon started to sweat drop like crazy. Dan narrowed his eyes to him, "So you're the culprit Gin."

Gin knew he was screwed big time. So he did what he could only do, "There you are Peeping Tom!"

Soon the girls in the locker room started to yell, "A Peeping Tom!?"

"Where is that perverted bastard!?"

"I'll rip his fucking head off!"

"Once I find him, he will regret the day he was born!"

While Dan was distracted by the girls' threats, Gin took his chance to escape. After he was gone, Dan snapped out of it and looked around for him. He grinded his teeth and growled, "Damn it all to hell." He heard the girls were coming closer, "I better find Moka and Kurumu as soon as possible." Dan quickly climbed up a tree to avoid being attack by the girls with all sort of weapons. Dan screamed to himself quietly, "What the fucking hell is that headmaster thinking, letting students to use actual weapons!? Anyway where are you Gin?" He jumped through the trees to search for his friends.

When Dan found them, he explained to them about Gin's scheme and what he was after. Moka blinked a couple of times, "What, Gin-sempai was trying to frame you?"

"Yeah," he nodded to her, "he was trying to use me as his decoy so that every single girl in the school to hate me, including you two. Moka you need to be careful. I may have been able to make him spill, but that kind of luck will not happen twice."

"How are we supposed to catch him for his crimes?" ask Kurumu.

Dan placed a couple of his fingers on his chin, "We need some sort of bait to lure him out, but what?"

"We have at least some clues of what he is after." Dan and Dan turned to see Kurumu who was now wearing a Sherlock Holmes detective outfit with a pipe in her left hand.

Dan sweated a little, "Kurumu what and why are you wearing that for? Also where did you get it?"

"While Moka and I were looking around for the Peeper, I asked a few students if they knew anything. During my information hunt, I found some interesting info." Both Dan and Moka raise an eyebrow. "Apparently, Gin had been gathering information about your relationship with Moka here. From what you had told us, it would seem that he is after her."

Moka was shock by Kurumu's statement and stammered, "But… but why is he after me for?"

Kurumu shrugged, "Beats me."

"I don't know either, but I think we got ourselves a plan to lure him out." Both of the girls turned their head to him to listen. "Okay this is how it is going to go down."

Later on that evening Gin was walking toward his locker thinking about how damn stupid he was, "Man how big of a dumb ass am I!? How the hell did I accidentally give him enough clues to get him to figure out that I'm the culprit!? Dan Kadoya, he is one man that I should not underestimate. No matter what happen Moka will be my woman!" He arrived and opened his locker to grab his sneakers, but saw a letter between them. "Could this be a?"

He grabbed the letter and found out it was a love letter. Without a second later he opened it up to see what it was saying which caused his grin to grow wider.

"_I can't stop thinking about you Gin-sempai. You are an example of a true prince. Meet me on the school roof tonight._

_From,_

_Moka"_

"Hell yeah! Eat that Dan!" Gin jumped up while he clicked his heels together. He soon rushed over to his dorm to get ready for tonight.

When it was dark, Gin arrived on the school roof and called out, "Oh Moka, I'm here!"

"Hello there Gin-sempai," a voice answered him. Gin turned to see the pink hair vampire with her hands behind her back and with a smile, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Anything for a gorgeous woman like yourself." He bowed to her with a smirk, "So what should we do; dinner or go watch a movie?"

"Actually we were wondering of you could answers a few questions."

"We?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, we." Gin jumped a little before he turned to see Kurumu who was behind him. "What sup Gin-sempai?"

"Why are you here for Kurumu?"

"Like Moka said we just want some answers."

"That right Gin." Gin instincts tick in and dodged a punch. Then he quickly moved to the side to avoid the next punch. Soon a kick came straight at Gin followed by a low spin kick. Luckily he was able to move his body to dodge the straight kick then did a back flip to avoid the low kick. While he was in the air a large pile of photos came out of Gin's jacket.

When he landed he raised his head to see who had attack him, "What the hell?" He saw Dan right in front of him in a fighting stance.

Dan looked down and noticed a few pictures on the ground. "Quite a collection here Gin," he picked one up then showed it to the girls, "or Peeping Tom?"

The girls were looking at the photo it was a group of half-naked girls who were changing. This caused the two to give Gin death glares.

"Those are not mine!" Gin nervously answered.

"Sorry Gin, but these photos came directly from your jacket. There is no denying that you are the culprit."

Gin realized he was on thin ice now when those photos came out of his jacket. He growled a little, "You set me up!"

"It was pretty easy to fool a guy with a fake love letter. Wouldn't you say?" Dan smirked.

"No it is not! I hope I didn't have to transform for this, but you left me with no choice! I will make Moka my woman even if it means by force!" Soon his body became more hairy while his teeth started to get longer.

Dan quickly put on his driver and inserted the card, "Kamen Rider: Decade!" When his transformation was finished, he was forced to the ground by a sudden claw attack. Soon the claws kept on attacking him. A series of claws attack would have killed him in human form, but thanks to his armor he was able to handle it.

When he rose up while having one knee on the ground, a familiar voice appeared, "I'm impress that you withstood those attacks, but I wonder for how long."

The girls saw the true form of Gin and were shock. Moka yelled out to Dan, "Dan be careful, Gin is a werewolf!"

Kurumu then screamed to him, "They say that they can rival the power of a vampire!"

Gin smirked, "To top it off, tonight is a clear night with a full moon. That means I'm at full strength! There no way in hell you can keep up with speed!" He attacked Dan again and again.

When Gin stopped his assault, Dan got back up slowly while placing a hand on his chest. Though his armor protected him he could still feel the pain from the attacks. Dan had one of his knees on the ground while he placed his left arm on his other knee. Dan stared at the werewolf while grunting to himself, "Damn it, I can't keep up with his speed. No don't let yourself think like that. In every fight there is a way to win as long I don't lose hope."

Then his Rider Booker opened up with three cards pop out. He caught them and checked to see what they were. One of them was the picture of the Rider who can go at hyper speed and was able to travel on the path of heaven, this Rider name was Kamen Rider Kabuto. The next one was an image of Kabuto with a huge mechanical kabuto behind him. The last one was a picture Kabuto's symbol in gold.

Dan stood up and glared at Gin, "You call that speed. Let me show you what true speed really is."

"You're bluffing!" Gin shouted.

Gin then heard the mechanical voice from Dan's driver, "Kamen Rider: Kabuto!" Dan's armor was soon surrounded by a pattern of hexagons. When it was finished he was now Kabuto with his Decade's belt.

The monsters were surprised that he could change his armor into other bugs. The chest armor was red along with the helmet with its blue eyes. They could tell that his armor resembles a Japanese rhinoceros beetle.

Gin glared at him, "Like changing into another bug form will help you."

Dan took out a card with a picture of Kabuto followed by a series of images of himself that were almost look like he was moving extremely fast and inserted it. "Attack Rider: Clock Up!"

All the sudden Dan was moving at a faster speed than before after he inserted the card. Soon Gin was brought to his knees by a series of punches. Then he got up and started to chase after Dan, but his speed wasn't enough.

The girls watched the two boys who were fighting at incredible speed, but that Dan was still moving at a faster pace than Gin and was not slowing down. Dan kept on attacking Gin until he was brought to his knees again.

Gin looked at Dan who was standing in front of him after his driver said, "Clock Over!" He then saw Dan took out a golden card. Gin growled in pain to himself, "How can this be? No bug or any monsters should be able to move faster than a werewolf and yet he can?"

Before Dan inserted the card he spoke to the weak wolf, "This will finish it." "Final Attack Rider: Kabuto!" Soon his right leg was powered up by a lightning surge.

"This isn't over!" Gin ran up to him with his remaining strength, but he was sent back by the 180 degree roundhouse kick in the face from Dan. He landed hard on the fence while his hair was sticking up by the electric surge. He howled at Dan, "Who are you Dan?"

Dan changed back to his human form, "A passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that." He walked over to the girls, "Come on let's get back to the dorms." The two nodded to him and left the beat up werewolf alone.

The next morning the bandage Gin was running around the school while an angry mob of girls chasing him. On the school roof top, the three friends were laughing at the wolf who was running with his tail between his legs. Dan settled down a bit, "Oh man, how long do you think this will last?"

Kurumu whipped the tears from her eye, "Maybe a couple of week or so."

Moka settled down too, "Do you think Gin learn his lesson?"

"He better or he'll receive another Rider kick in his face."

"Yeah," Kurumu then grabbed his left arm tightly, "nobody messes with my destined one. How about we ditch Moka and have some fun?"

Moka grabbed his right arm, "No Kurumu, he isn't yours!" Soon the two were playing tug of war over Dan. Moka had then gotten closer to his neck and bite into it.

"Moka!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Witch and the appearance of one of the Seven Legendary Riders**

The Bulletin Board had the results of the mid-terms score of the students. The board was design to show the students' scores in a ranking order. Every student was looking for their name and was complaining.

"Damn it, I had failed!"

"It is better than mine."

"Damn it all to hell!"

"I hate my life."

Soon everyone then saw who number thirteen was. It said the name of Moka Akashiya. Moka was proud of her accomplishment while all the boys were over exaggerating about it.

"Not only she is beautiful, she is extremely smart!"

"Is there anything that she is not good at!?"

"I wonder if she can tutor me?"

Soon the comments stop completely when a random girl yelled out, "Look at who is number ten!"

Everyone looked to see who it was and caused all the boys' blood to boil. The person who was number ten was none other than Dan Kadoya.

Soon the girls were started giving comments while the boys grinded their teeth. Some of the boys even punched a tree, rock, or ground to take their anger on, but it didn't help them a single bit.

"Number ten that is incredible!"

"Not only he is a hot shot, he is smart too!"

"He is not perverted at all!"

"A true ideal of a man."

Moka was happy for Dan's accomplishment and thought it was ironic. His main Kamen Rider form, Decade, have the word_ decade_ which means ten. His rank number was ten. She giggled a little secretly before she noticed him coming through the gate. She quickly rushed over, "Morning Dan."

"Morning Moka, are the grades up?"

"Yeah, take a look for yourself." She guided him to the board and showed him her rank first.

"Thirteen, huh? That awesome Moka."

"Thanks, now take a look at yours."

Dan noticed his rank and chuckle, "Number ten huh, that ironic."

Moka chuckled with him, "Yeah, the name of your form means ten and you are rank number ten."

"You got that right. So who is number one then?" Dan checked to see who it was, "Yukari Sendou."

In the back of the crowd a young girl that was a mixture of a witch outfit and the school uniform. She wore a witch hat that droops, a pink top, and a pink corset. Her skirt was the same as the school uniform skirt. She had a black cape, a yellow bow that connects her corset, white socks that were being held by garters, and brown shoes. She had short brown black hair that reached to her chin and her eyes were purple. She was spying on Moka and Dan. However she was mostly staring at Moka, "She is so gorgeous and really smart." She then turned to Dan and stated, "She doesn't belong to someone like him. Always getting into fights and causing trouble, he is unworthy for Moka."

Soon a punk voice appeared, "Well congratulation, Yukari." She turned around to see her class representative who was a tan brown hair teen who had eyes that seem to be sunken. He was not wearing his blazer or a tie.

Behind him were his two henchmen whose too have sunken eyes, but the key difference them was their figure. One of them was a little skinny and wasn't wearing a blazer. The other one was chubby, but he did not have a tie on.

The representative spoke to the little girl, "First place that quite impressive. It is no wonders that you were able to skip a few grades to get to high school at just a young age. Your IQ is extremely high for your age."

The little witched replied to him, "Thanks." She was soon interrupted by her class representative before she could continue.

"However that outfit of yours is a real eyesore." He hissed at her, "Your cute little witch outfit is not tolerated in the school's handbook. This is why I hate little brats like you; now then you shall now be…OW!" The representative was brought to the ground by a large rock that hit his head.

His henchmen were about to assist him off the ground, but they too were forced to the ground by a large rocks.

The little girl giggled at the amusement, "Got you guys."

"That it, get him boys!" the representative commanded.

Dan heard the command and quickly turned to the scene. When he saw that the two guys were ganging up a little girl. He snarled a bit, "They dare gang up on a child. They have no honor." He rushed over to the scene and got in front of the girl. He quickly punched the two thugs. He quickly grabbed the chubby thug and threw him to the skinny thug.

The two thugs stepped back to their leader who yelled at Dan, "What are you doing!? This girl is breaking school dress code! She must be punish!"

Dan glared at him and announced to him, "Sorry sir, but are you really a representative? Because you are dead wrong."

"What?!" he growled.

"The school rules said that, _Any student is allowed to have a mixture of their school uniform as longs as the student have at least one of the regular school uniform clothing. _So tell me how is it that a class representative like yourself forgot such a rule?"

The class representative growled that what Dan was saying was true. He quickly made an excuse for his actions, "She hurt a representative and it is against the rules to assault a class representative."

Moka rushed over to Dan's side and stated, "You guys were the one who attack her! She was just protecting herself that is all!"

"You dare talk back at a class representative; you shall pay for that Moka Akashiya!"

Dan went in front of him and grabbed his shirt. He shoved him to wall while the air.

The class representative looked at his glaring eyes, "What do you think you are doing Dan Kadoya?!"

Dan strengthen his grip and darkly spoke, "Listen to me well. I don't give a damn about your rules and you, but if you dare laid a hand on Moka you shall perished by my hands. Do you understand?"

"You are messing with the forces of the student council. Are you sure you want to mess with us?"

"Your council do not scare me one bit. Besides I mess with a bigger force then you can possible imagine." He let go of him, "Remember that." He watched him and his henchmen walked away from him. Dan went over to the little girl who was getting help to get up by Moka. Dan stared at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

The little girl looked at him and answered, "Yes thank you."

"No problem. What is your name?"

"Yukari Sendou."

"Oh so you are number one. Nice to meet you my name is…"

Yukari finished his sentence, "Dan Kadoya and you are Moka Akashiya."

The two friends looked at each other then to the little girl and asked at the same time, "You know my name?"

Yukari nodded, "Yeah you two are quite popular you know epically you Dan. All your fights and your abilities caused you to be quite known."

"Uh, yeah." Dan then thought to himself, "Man how popular am I now?"

Moka looked at him and chuckled, "So Yukari do want to eat lunch with us later on?"

Yukari eyes sparkled a bit, "Yeah sure."

Later on Yukari was sitting with Dan and Moka eating lunch while talking about how Yukari gotten into high school at such a young age. Yukari then turned to Dan, "Hey Dan, when you were threatening the class representative you said that you face a bigger force. What do you mean?"

Dan froze when she asked that question. He then remembered the nightmare he had recently that involved Moka being scorched to death. Then he remembered the memory of him and Hunter defeating Shocker's Combat men. He then answered Yukari, "I had a hard past when I was a kid and I got into a lot of fights with a certain group."

Yukari then thought to herself, "Another reason why he is unfit to be near Moka."

Then a familiar voiced appeared behind Dan, "Dan!"

He turned around to see Kurumu with a basket that was covered by a sheet, "Oh, hey Kurumu."

"I had been looking for you. Here I made you some cookies." She took off the sheet and placed the basket in front of Dan.

"Thank you Kurumu." He grabbed a cookie and ate it. He swallowed it in order to talk, "Man Kurumu you sure know how to bake."

"Thank you, come on Moka you can have one too."

Moka tried to go along with it because she knew that Dan just wanted an average lunch not a fight over him, "Thank you Kurumu. Yukari have some they are good."

Yukari nodded and took one to eat. She had to admit it was good. She took a few more to eat while Kurumu and Moka glared at each other.

"Well, well you sure are enjoying yourself at Yokia Academy Dan Kadoya." The group to see a man with glowing eyes who was in a bus driver outfit and was smoking a cigarette.

Dan recognized the man, "You are the bus driver that brought me here." The girls looked at him with surprised and wondered why a creepy guy like him was the one who brought him to Yokia Academy. Dan coughed a little, "Why are you here for sir?"

"I am here to deliver a letter to you."

"A letter for me?" This caused both Moka and Kurumu eyes to twitch. They hope that he does not have a girlfriend that they never knew.

"Yes I just receive on my bus today." He gave the letter to Dan and stepped back. He bowed his head, "Have a good day Dan."

Dan watched the man walked away wondering how would a letter appeared on his bus all the sudden. Dan believed it might have been Hunter because he was always a sneak. Ever since they were kids he always found a way slip things without anyone noticing. He turned the letter around to see the symbol of Diend on the stamp. He smiled with delight that it was his friend that putted the letter on the bus.

Moka noticed he was smiling with joy. She then spoke to him in wondering tone, "Hey Dan who is that letter from?"

Kurumu spoke in the same tone like Moka, "Is it from your girlfriend?"

Dan raised an eyebrow and gave weird looking shock expression, "Huh? You two believed that I have a girlfriend?" The two nodded while Dan was chuckling.

Moka was confused by his chuckling, "What so funny?"

"You two got the wrong idea completely. This letter is from my best friend back in America. You two believed that I have a girlfriend? If I had will I not be hanging around you two?"

The two girls blushed like crazy in embarrassment. They had completely made a fool of themselves in front of Dan who was laughing. The two tried to cool their burning cheeks, but they were so embarrass that it only made their cheeks redder.

Yukari noticed the word _America_ in his sentence and asked him a question, "Wait Dan, you are from America?"

The vampire and succubus turned to Dan who nodded yes, "Yeah. You see my great grandfather moved to America a long time ago and raised a family there." He showed the letter to the girls, "I had been there all my life, but then I decided to come to Japan to enroll at Yokia Academy for my high school year with my best friend."

Kurumu then questioned him, "Who is your best friend and where is he?"

"His name is Hunter Kaito. Like me he is American who have Japanese blood in him. He is quite the guy. He is a treasure hunter and a master thief."

Moka then spoke to him, "A master thief?"

"Yeah you see he manage to steal people' wallets without getting their attention, but he could never get me. I always could tell when he took my wallet. He is always tried to be funny at times when he does it. For the reason why you guys didn't see him around here is because he is not ready to give up his freedom just yet."

Kurumu was confused by what he meant, "Not ready to give up his freedom just yet? What does that supposed to mean?"

"You see he does not get along with rules at all. You see if was to steal someone's wallet or something, the person he stole from will tell the teachers on him. He just does it for the hell of it at times. So before he comes to high school he wants to enjoy his freedom just a little longer."

Moka smiled and was hoping she could meet Dan's best friend someday, "I hope he come here soon."

"Yeah it would be a hell of time. Now then let see what he wrote to me for." He opened the letter and read it while Moka and Kurumu looked over him.

"_Yo Dan what is happening? I just want to let you know that I am half way there to Japan. I am in Greece right now and I plan to go to the ancient city of Rome before I head east. Man I wish you could see some of the places that I went to. It is awesome! All the ancient places I visited are great. Especially the treasures that I had discover. I sent you a couple of pictures of them to you with the letter. I tried to get to Japan as fast as I can. Once I'm there, we'll have one hell of a school year. See ya soon bud._

_From,_

_Hunter"_

Dan smiled with joy and was hoping to see his pal again. He turned to his friends who were showing faces of wanting to meet him too. "Don't worry you two will get to see him. As long you two don't scare him when you fight over me." Then he received a punch from each girl on his arm. Dan rubbed both of them at the same time, "It was a joke."

The three friends then laughed together leaving Yukari to question why Moka hangs around a guy like him. She then called to Moka, "Um Moka?"

"Yeah" the pink hair vampire asked.

"There something I need to tell you," she blushed a little, "I love you."

The three friends' eyes widen at the girl confession. Moka just stared at her while trying to speak, "Excuse me Yukari, but what did you say?"

"I love you. You are too beautiful and extremely smart. Someone like you should be around a person like Dan. He always in fights and it would seem he can only live to fight. Someone like you deserve better than him."

When Dan heard her said_ only to live to fight_, he recall all the fights he had in his life ever since he became Decade. He knew that he must fight to live if not he won't survive or protect the people he cared about. He then started to question if he should be around Moka and Kurumu. He knew someday that he will battle against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. He got up, "Hey guys I need to get to my next class. See ya later."

The girls watched him leave them carefully. Yukari was hoping that he was wise enough to realize that he was unfit to be near Moka. However Moka and Kurumu could tell something was wrong. Both of them were worried about him, but Moka was worrying more about Dan than Kurumu was. She knew he was carrying a huge burden because she remembers how Dan told her that he was the destroyer of worlds.

Without a second later Moka got up but stop when Yukari spoke, "Where are you going Moka? Don't tell me that you are going after Dan? He is a fighter who only knows how to fight. Someone like him doesn't need comfort from a gorgeous lady like you? How about we go out after school today?"

Moka started to remember the time when she had told Dan that she hated human and that they were twisted. She thought that he would hate her, but instead he comforted her and told her that he didn't care about her hatred toward humans. She turned to Yukari with a serious stare, "Listen Yukari I'm fifteen you are like eleven."

"I am not eleven! I'm eleven 1/2!" she bellowed.

"Also, I cannot leave Dan's side."

"Why!?"

"He was always there for me when I need help. Now it is time for me to do my part." She walked toward Dan's direction leaving the succubus with Yukari.

Yukari looked down, "I don't get it." Kurumu turned to the little kid. "Why is she so interest in him than me? I am smarter than him, so why?"

Kurumu then spoke to her, "You still don't understand do you?"

"What?"

"Dan had only been at Moka's side when she needs it. Dan maybe a fighter, but at least he fights to protect his friends not for the sake for fighting. You wouldn't know that because you never saw him fight before. I don't know what you said that affect him, but once I find out what you said to hurt my destined one, you shall pay." Kurumu walked toward the direction where her other friends were heading.

Yukari clutched her fists and swore, "I will make sure Moka will never hang around you again Dan Kadoya."

Meanwhile Dan was on the roof and staring into the sky. He was busy remembering his great grandfather and the stories that he told Dan when he was little. He also recalled that his great grandfather had a reason to fight unlike him. He slowly spoke to himself, "What do I fight for and who do I fight for?"

"Dan," he turned around to see Moka was standing at the entry way, "are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" She walked up to him.

Dan then turned to the sky again, "I was just thinking of my great grandfather again."

She then reached for his open hand and hold it, "Do you want to talk about?"

"No thanks."

"Dan if you need to talk about anything I am here."

"Thank you Moka."

Then Kurumu came through the door and gave her destined one a surprised hug between her breasts. She spoke to him in a sexy tone, "Hello Dan. How about a huge from me cheers you up?"

"Kurumu stop, you are suffocating him again!" Moka yanked Kurumu away from Dan who was able to breathe again.

Kurmu bowed in her for forgiveness, "Sorry about that Dan."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway Kurumu where is Yukari?"

"She is at the lunch table. However I think she might have gone to class already. After all she is someone who cares about her grades."

"Yeah, but we welcome her more."

Moka looked at him with surprised, "How come?"

Before Dan could answer, he rolled forward to dodge a large rock. He turned his head to see that the metal bars from the fence broke off and were aiming at him. Dan made a series backflips to avoid each one of them, but when he had to stand one bar was coming straight at him. Dan moved to side to dodge it, but the bar slashed his left arm and created a deep cut from the top of his shoulder to his wrist. Dan was trying not to scream when he laying on the ground and had his right hand over the cut on his shoulder.

Moka and Kurumu rushed over to help him out. Each of them ripped a part of their clothes and wrapped around Dan's cut. Moka's jacket was now sleeveless including her button down shirt was sleeveless too. Kurumu's white long sleeves shirt had no sleeves now. Both girls brought him up from the ground and asked at the same time, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I manage. More importantly who the hell cause that?"

"Stay away from Moka, Dan Kadoya!"

The three friends turned their heads to the entry way and saw Yukari with a pink wand. Dan spoke in pain, "Yukari why?"

"Order to get rid of you! Moka doesn't deserve someone like, she deserve someone who can be on the same level of intellect! Not a fighter!"

Moka had gotten mad at her. She snapped at Yukari, "Enough Yukari!" Yukari was startled by her voice. "You need to understand Dan was my first friend I ever had. He always there for me when I needed it despite what it is. If you have a problem with him then you got a problem with me then."

Yukari stepped back a little, "I should had known. No matter where I go I am always will be alone." She then ran down the stairs leaving the three alone.

Kurumu blinked a couple of times, "Why did she left like that?"

Moka shrugged, "Don't know." Then she saw Dan heading toward the door, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after her."

Kurumu's eyes widen, "What why? She attacked you and hurt you!"

"If I recall you attack me before haven't you?" Then Kurumu froze from his statement. "I gave you a second chance to correct your mistakes. So I am going to give Yukari a second chance." Then the three friends heard her shriek from outside the school. "Come on!" The two girls nodded and hurried to find Yukari.

Meanwhile Yukari was cornered to a tree by her class representative and his henchmen. Yukari raised her wand, but the representative slapped it out of her hand. He hissed at her, "Now it is time to pay!"

Yukari was completely terrify, she closed her eyes and screamed, "Someone help me!"

Then a metallic voice appeared, "Kamen Rider: Decade!" She opened her eyes to see Decade who was fighting against the people who attack her. Decade punched the leader in the face then in his guts. Next he gave a high spin kick to the chubby henchmen then a low kick to the skinny one. Decade grabbed the two and cracks their heads together then threw them to a tree. Finally he gave the leader an upper cut then he grabbed his shirt and jab in the chest a few times before he gave him a strong kick which forced him to be near his lackeys.

Decade lowered his kick and turned to the little girl. He offered her a hand, "Are you okay Yukari?"

Yukari recognized the voice, "Dan?" The Rider nodded his head yes. She took his hand and gotten up. Then Moka and Kurumu appear behind them and went to check to see if Yukari was okay.

The representative growled while he and his henchmen began to transform, "Why are you helping that little witch for!? She is part human too despite if she has the power of magic! She treats everyone like they are second best and she deserve to be punish for her actions! It is the rule of school!"

Dan suddenly spoke in a piss tone, "Don't you dare give that fucking crap!" He saw that the boys transformed into Lizardman form. "Everyone make a mistake in their lives. It is up to them to correct it themselves, not the rules. It does not matter if she looks like a human. What really matters is what is in the inside. Despite their actions they take every person is different in the inside. If you have a problem with that then I shall defeat you right here and now to prove it."

Yukari blush a little while she cried a little. For the first time in her life someone actually cared about her as a person not of her kinds and she was happy to hear that. Moka and Kurumu smiled down at her because they had experience that same feeling before when Dan made a strong and powerful speech.

The representative snarled at him in anger, "Dan Kadoya, who the fucking hell are you!?"

"A passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that." Then his Rider Booker open up and two cards came out of it. When he caught them, he was quite stun. In his hand was the card that had a picture of one of the Legendary Seven Riders that battle against the Government of Darkness, this legendary Rider was none other than Kamen Rider X. The second card was the golden symbol of X. He faced his opponents, "You guys are going to face the power of one of legendary hero to my kind." He inserted the card, "Kamen Rider: X!" Soon pieces of a different armor appeared on Dan and slowly they formed the form of X.

The representative laughed at him with his henchmen, "What the hell, you just transform into another bug, how the hell does that supposed to help you!?"

Dan did not answer him instead he grabbed his Rider Booker and changed it to its sword mode. Then the sword changed into the X's Ridol in its stick mode. Dan charged at them and made the first move. He hit the chubby in the gut with it end and swung it at his head then at his waist a couple of times. The skinny charged right at him, but Dan pressed the button _R _on his weapon and started whipping his enemy. For the finishing move he had the rope wrapped around him and Dan threw him to the chubby one. The last one snuck up behind Dan; however Dan hit him with the top of his hand and used his weapon to send him flying to his henchmen.

Dan then took out the symbol of X then announced, "Learn from your mistakes." "Final Attack Rider: X!" Dan made an X symbol into the air then press _L _on his stick to transform it to its Long pole mode. He was used to help him get higher into the air and descended down when the X connect to his kick. The kick crashed into the Lizardmen which caused them to go flying. Dan untransformed while the lizards crashed onto the ground. He walked over to the girls and kneeled down, "Are you okay Yukari?"

Then Yukari gave him a surprised hug and said, "Dan I love you!"

All three teen all said, "EHHH!?"

"I had fallen for you my hero! Come let me, you, and Moka go hang out together in the same bed!" This caused Dan eyes to widen even bigger and started to sweat like crazy.

Kurumu grabbed her destined one's left arm while Yukari grabbed his right. Kurumu growled, "Listen you little brat, he is mine! Also, the only person he going to sleep with is me! So back off!"

"No he is mine you fat ass cow!" Yukari yelled back.

"Both of you are wrong!" The three looked at Moka who was getting angry. Dan started to sweat even more when he thought what she is going to do next. "The only one Dan belongs to and only to is me!" She gave Dan a very string hug and bitten into his neck.

Dan roared, "Damn it how the hell did I get myself into this!?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fan Club Coalition vs. the Mighty Rider**

Dan was standing next to the scarecrow that had a pumpkin head. He was waiting patiently for the bus to come. He was coming there after school every day after Yukari joined the group. On the next day after the defeat of her class representative and his crew, she apologies to the all the people she hurt with her magic. She also joined the Newspaper club so she could be near Dan so that Kurumu won't do anything bad to him. Kurumu and Yukari developed a sister like relationship because when Kurumu was trying to seduce Dan, Yukari then stopped her by hurting. Then the two get into an argument about over stupid things which were amusing to him.

Dan looked at the tunnel and snorted, "Damn it how long does it take for one bus to come back?" He rolled up right sleeve to see a shiny silver watch telling that the time was 4:47 pm. He grunted a little, "It had been nearly a week and a half since I got that leader from dad. I would believe that be more than enough time for the shipment to arrive to Japan." Dan brought his hands to his head and messed up his hair, "For the love of God it is just so damn hard to wait for that motorcycle to come!" Then a horn from a familiar vehicle appeared from the tunnel to reveal a bus.

The bus stopped in front of him and the door opened up, "Sorry for the wait Dan-sama."

"Don't call me that. I don't like having an honorific suffixes with my name."

"My apologies. It is so hard not to address such a powerful being without being respectful."

"I understand what you are saying. By the way did that package arrived?"

"In matter of fact, it did." He gotten off the bus and headed toward the back of it. He opened the back door and showed a large package that barely fit the door. He turned toward Dan with a smirk, "It quite big so it took longer for them to ship it over sea. So what is it?"

"You pick up for me so you have the right to know. It is a motorcycle."

"Belonging to your great grandfather?" Dan gave a death glare which caused the man to chuckle darkly, "Don't be surprise; after all you got your powers from him too. It would make since if you inherit some of his things."

"Good point. It pretty old, but I can fix it."

"Where are you going to do it?"

Dan eyes widen and slapped himself in the face, "Damn it I am so dumb!"

"Don't worry I got a place that you can use. Follow me."

Dan followed him for a bit until they reached a small garage that was next to the bus' garage. The bus driver opened up the small one to reveal the inside of it. The inside of the garage was pretty neat and was well organized. Dan noticed a few tool benches that were pretty new and the tools that they were holding were also new too. Dan picked up a hammer and examined it thoroughly, "Nice garage sir. So why did you bring me here for?"

"You need a place to work on it right?"

"Yeah?" he then caught a pair of rings that were thrown by the driver.

"I am lending you this garage so you can park your ride after school and can repair it at any time."

Dan looked down at the keys then to him, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. I am glad that I had finally found a use for this garage." He walked toward the door while lighting up a cigarette, "I'm going to get the bus over here so you can start working on it."

Dan nodded to him and watches him walked out the door. Dan placed his bag on a bench and pulled out a pair of casual clothes. Dan smirked, "It is a good thing I decided to bring a pair of clothes."

When the bus arrived to the garage Dan was now wearing light blue jeans and a black tan top. His Roman numeral number ten necklace was around his neck. Dan went over to the back bus and opened the door in order to place a ramp onto to it. He climbed up the ramp and started to pull the large package while the driver pushed it. When it had reach the ground, Dan pulled out a utility knife from his back pocket and cut it open. Dan putted the knife back into his pockets so that he could pull it out.

As the motorcycle was completely pulled out, Dan examined it carefully. The vehicle was pretty dusty and worn out. Most of the parts were either missing or rusted up. The wheels were out of air and needed to be replaced. The leather set was missing along with the rear mirrors. The head lights and back lights were either smash or missing it bulb. The license plate number was just hanging with a few pipe lines with it. The steering handles were okay, but the only problem with them was that they would not turn. The gauges' glass cover that the motorcycle had was severely crack. Dan walked to the front of it and whipped the dust off it. The front was almost shape like his Kamen Rider form; Decade's face, but only have the very top part with the little yellow gem.

The bus driver then spoke to him, "How bad is it?"

"There are some parts that need to replace and the engine need to be tested. However I say that I can finish repairing it in about a week."

"Well then I let you be. Have fun." The bus driver left Dan alone with his trash ride.

Dan grabbed a wrench and smirk, "Well then let get started."

The next morning Dan was walking toward school while yawning, "Man I never would have imagine that I would be up to ten fixing it. Well then," he reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook with a bunch of notes and a sketch of his motorcycle. "Let see I am going to need to replace some of lines that are connected to the engine. Also the gas pedals need to be fix too. I need to make sure the engine is running perfectly before I could use it. I just hope that the bus driver could get me those…"

"You! Dan Kadoya!" three voices appeared behind Dan.

Dan turned around and blinked, "Huh?"

He saw three boys who were all different sizes and were wearing pink coats instead of their blazers. The one in the middle was the second tallest who had orange hair with green eyes. On the left was a fat guy who had brown eyes and blonde hair. On the right was a skinny guy who was the tallest of the group, had glasses, and had brown eyes and hair.

Dan just stared at them like an idiot while a gust of wind appeared, "Uh who the hell are you guys?"

"Don't play dumb with us!" the orange head yell. "You know who we are!"

"Yeah," he pointed to each of them while insulting, "a fat ass, jackass, and dumbass. So yeah I know who you guys are."

The glasses guy pointed at him, "You're the only dumbass."

"Yeah!" the fatty replied.

The orange head took command, "Fan Club Coalition roll call!" The three turned around to show Dan the kanji symbols on their pink jacket. The orange head started first, "My jacket say _Moka is my life. _I am leader of group, Kozo Kasahara."

The glasses kid then took his turn, "My kanji symbols say _Yukari is my life. _My name is Kubasaki Nagai."

The fat ass then spoke, "Mine say _Kurumu is my life. _The name is Bosaburo Taira."

The three then stood together to make a weird star symbol, "Together we form, FAN CLUB COALITION!"

Dan just gave an idiot look at them, "Okay weird. If you guys finished with your lame super hero roll call then I'll be on my way."

The trio surrounded him and made their fighting stances. Kozo then roared at him, "You are not going anywhere!"

"You are our sworn enemies and we shall defeat you!" Kubasaki stated while pointing at him.

Dan started to chuckle for a bit then started to laugh at loud.

Bosaburo then started to get angry, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Dan settled down a bit before answering, "You guys really think you can become my enemies? HAHAHAHA. Compare to my real enemies, you guys look like a bunch of circus clowns."

Kozo then growled, "Why you! Get him!"

The three boys charged at Dan without hesitation. Dan looked around before he made a backflip behind Kozo. The trio crashed into each other and fell to the ground on their backs. Dan looked at the unconscious and sigh, "How many more perverts are there?" He left the trio behind and continued his walk to school while examining his notes.

When he was gone the trios woke up and vow that they will have their revenge.

Later on during lunch Dan was telling his friends about some weird group he encountered this morning. The three girls all replied at the same time, "Fan Club Coalition?"

"Yep, that is what they call themselves. If you ask me I they should get a better name for their club?" Dan shrugged in amusement.

"Yeah sure" Kurumu replied.

Dan noticed how she spoke and asked, "What is wrong?"

"Dan was there a fat guy who had brown eyes and blond hair?"

"Yeah I think his name was Bosaburo Taira, why?"

"You see that guy had been stalking me" Kurumu told her friends and explained while shivering in disgust.

_Kurumu was at a stand buying a few things from it. She was hoping that she could make a lunch for her destined one today while doing a happy twirl. She then noticed a fat guy with blond hair giving a weird pose on the stairs behind her._

_She slowly whispered to herself while quivering, "Gross."_

_She then started to walk to the bathroom in a normal pace. However she slowdowns a bit when she felt something was wrong. She slowly tilted her head to see the same fat guy giving another weird pose while having a hand in the wall._

_Kurumu grabbed both of her arms and muttered, "I am completely creeps out right now."_

_When she was finish and walked out of the restroom she saw the same guy again behind a metal pole holding a flower._

_Kurumu was startle and question herself, "Does he intends to follow me all day?"_

_Later on, Kurumu was in her gym class and was stretching. She bends down in order to stretch her back muscles. She then saw the guy and who had a finger and thumb under his chin._

_Kurumu hissed a little, "What the hell is his problem?"_

Kurumu took a deep breath, "That guy gives me the shivers."

Dan was getting frustrated, "Does that fat ass want a Rider kick to his empty head of his!? Kurumu, if that guy keeps on stalking you, tell me and I'll handle it."

Kurumu gave a pleasing smile, "Really!? Thank you Dan, but you don't know what his true form is? He could be a powerful monster you know?"

"Trust me I can handle anything that comes my way."

Yukari then asked Dan, "Hey Dan can you handle my stalker problem, too?"

The three teens all cried out in a normal voice, "WHAT!?"

_Yukari was carrying an old projector with a few cases on top of it to the classroom she had next. She was having a hard time with it because she was not the type who carries heavy things. She grunted a little, "Man this is heavy."_

_She then saw a flash of light and moved her head from side to side to see where it came from. She turned around to see a tall guy who was kneeling on the ground with a camera in his hands. She yelled to him, "Hey what are you taking pictures of?"_

_The guy gave a stupid look then started to take pictures like a maniac, "I am taking pictures of the school not you."_

_Yukari however could tell he was lying to her. She gave a hard sigh then continued her walk to her class._

Dan snapped a little, "What the hell is wrong with these guys!?"

Yukari shrugged, "Beats me."

Dan turned over to Moka and question, "Were you stalk today?"

Moka nodded, "Yes during class. He stared at me through the window for the entire period."

Dan clutched one of fist secretly, "The next time I run into them, those stalkers are in a world of hurt." Dan quickly calms down in order to tell his friends something, "Guys there something I need to do after school for the next few days. So I will not be coming to the Newspaper club to help out. Sorry." The three girls nodded that they understand, but they were wondering what he going to do.

After school Dan arrived to the garage and took out the keys. He inserted a key in the lock and opened the door, but before he went he closed his eyes and called out, "I know you are there Gin. Come out."

Gin appeared from a tree and gave a goofy smile while scratching behind his head, "Hey there Dan."

Dan turned around to see him, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the club right now?"

Gin stared at him and replied, "Yes, but shouldn't you be there too? If you are going to miss a few days of the club, you should have notified me beforehand."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it. I won't tell Nekonome-sensei if you tell me what so important that you need to skip a few clubs activities."

"Very well." Dan faced the open door, "Follow me Gin."

Gin follow Dan into the dark garage and was wondering what was in there. Then the lights turned on all the sudden which blinded him a little. When his was use to the light he looked straight and was surprised what he had seen. In front of him was a motorcycle that taken apart and the parts are either hanging from a support beam or lying on the ground.

Gin went around the motorcycle to examine it. When he finish he gave a whistle, "Damn this some ride you have Dan."

"Thanks."

"So why are you taking it apart for?"

"I'm not. I am fixing it."

"How come?"

"You see my parents found it in my great grandfather's basement and it was pretty bang up. So they decided to send it over here to me to see if I can fix it up."

Gin nodded, "I see, so why do want to repair it so badly and why didn't you tell the girls the truth?"

"I wouldn't be a Rider if I don't have a ride." His sarcasm caused Gin to chuckle a little. "For your second question, I want to surprise them."

"Oh I see now."

"Besides," Dan shrugged a little, "if they knew that I was working on this, they would beg me to let them help which will lead you with nobody in the club."

Gin scratched behind his head, "Good point." He headed toward the door, "I won't tell the girls about this. Just make damn sure that you finish that ride of yours before you come back."

"No problem." Dan watched Gin closed the door quietly and smirked, "You may be a perverted werewolf, but at least I can trust you." Dan quickly changed to his work outfit and grabbed a wrench, "Well then let get you fix up."

A couple of days passed since Dan ran into the Fan Club Coalition and told the girls that he not going to attend the Newspaper club. Those two days were hell for the girls. Hanging out after school in the club without him was torture. Each of them wonders what was so important that he had to miss a few days of the club. The girls learn that Gin talked to Dan and found out what he was doing. They asked Gin desperately to tell them what it is. Every time they ask all they get is the same answer, "Just be patient and calm."

The girls were sitting at a couple of desks waiting for the club to begin. Kurumu stretched her arms and spoke, "Man what is taking Gin-sempai so long?"

Yukari shrugged, "He probably off chasing girls again."

Kurumu looked at the witch, "Yeah he probably is." She tilted her head to Moka who was deep in thought, "What is wrong Moka?"

Moka blinked a couple of times to snap into reality, "Oh sorry, I was just wondering about Dan that is all."

Soon the girls were a little down about the fact that Dan wasn't here. Usually he tried to break up the fight between Kurumu and Yukari then received a surprise bit from Moka. The trio started to giggles at the time when he was here the club was a lot of fun. But without him, the club is as boring as hell.

Kurumu looked at the ceiling, "How long has it been since Dan last should up at the club?"

Yukari answered her, "Three days."

Kurumu then complained, "Man those three days is like three hundred years to me. When is my destined one is coming back?" Then she was hit on the head by a large metal pan. She turned to Yukari and gave a death glare, "You little punk, why the fuck did you did that for!?"

"Because Dan does not belong to you cow!"

"Well at least I have large breasts not flat ones."

Yukari pouted, "You take that back gorilla!"

"Who are you calling a gorilla, pipsqueak!?"

Moka sighed a little and said, "Here we go again." She turned to the window and wonders, "What could you be doing Dan?"

Then her rosary glows a little, "Don't worry about him. After all he can transform into that vampire armor, the armor that had that dragon, that armor that almost resembles a water bug, or that Japanese rhinoceros beetle armor."

Moka smiled to her inner self, "Yeah you're right." She looked straight to see three teens that were wearing pink jackets and were heading toward the woods. "Guys look."

The succubus and witch looked outside to see the ones that were stalking them. Kurumu then wonders, "Do you guys think they are after Dan?"

"If that so then Dan will have no idea and they might ambush him!" Yukari stated.

Moka got up, "Come on we got to find Dan!" The three friends rushed out the door and hurried to find Dan.

Meanwhile in the forest Dan was busy walking toward the garage until he heard a noise. He looked around him then dodged a weird salvia-like fluid. Dan turned to see Bosaboru in his monster form. His form did not change much except he had no eyes, chest, mouth, and stomach. Dan gotten up and shouted, "What do you want Bosaboru!?"

Then a new voice appeared, "To take our revenge!" Behind the fat guy was Kubasaki whose neck was even longer now. Next to him was Kozo in his form, but it gave Dan a little sweat. Kozo form was an umbrella monster with one eye.

Dan took out his driver and spoke, "If you guys want to fight then bring it." He placed his driver on his belt then took out a card. "Henshin." "Kamen Rider: Decade!" When Dan finished his transformation and brought his palm to his fist in order to crack his knuckles.

The trio of monsters charged at Dan simultaneously hoping to attack him all that same time. However Dan punched Kozo in his eye and kicked him aside. Dan putted Kubasaki in headlock and threw him to the ground in the other direction. Bosabora jumped into the air and made a body slam pose. Dan raised a fist which the fat ass landed on. Dan then open his fist threw him to his comrades.

Dan whipped his hands while three girls' voices appear, "Dan!"

Dan faced the voices and saw his friends, "Guys what are you guys doing here?"

Moka explained, "We are trying to warn you that those guys who call themselves the Fan Club Coalition are after you." She saw three monsters which two resembles two members of that club. "Uh, look like you know already."

"Yeah, listen girls no matter what come comes my way I'll handle it. So just trust me and let me handle the fighting. I'll take down anything challenges me or you guys."

The girls smiled at him because they were so worried that they had forgotten how strong he really is.

Then all the sudden his Rider Booker opened up with three cards came out of it. The first card that was reveal was the Rider who fought against the Gurongi Tribe to defend the Linto (aka humans); the Rider name was Kamen Rider Kuuga. The next card was Kuuga with a picture of Kuuga Gouram behind him. The last card was the symbol of Kuuga in gold.

Dan looked at the monsters, "Get ready to receive a special service." Dan inserted a card, "Kamen Rider: Kuuga!" Soon Dan transformed into the Kuuga with his Decade belt around him.

Kozo gotten up and yelled at him, "Like a change of form going to help you! Bosaboru get him!"

Bosaboru spitted his salvia-like fluid at Dan. Dan pulled out another card and inserted it, "Form Rider: Kuuga Dragon!" Soon Dan changed from a red armor into blue with a staff in his right hand. Dan deflected his fluid and hit the fat ass on the sides a couple of times then to his head. Kubasaki got up and extend his neck even further. Dan saw him and inserted another card, "Form Rider: Kuuga Pegasus!" Then his blue armor transforms into green and a weird gun that look like a crossbow that went vertical in his left hand. Dan pulled a handle from the gun and fired it at Kubasaki. The bullets hit him on his neck which stuns him long enough for Dan to elbow him to the ground. Kozo spun his body around which made rose petals and a harsh wind at Dan. The girls had to hold down their skirts so their panties would not be shown. Dan took out another card and inserted it, "Form Rider: Kuuga Titan!" Dan's armor changed into light purple with shoulder armors on it. In his right hand was a sword with a purple blade. Dan raised his sword and sliced the wind.

Kozo was startle, "How?"

Dan charged straight at him hit him with his sword then a kick to his eye. Dan's Kuuga armor changed back to red, "You guys can't beat me. Just surrender."

Kozo got up and shouted, "We will not surrender! Fan Club Coalition combines into one!" The three boys stood on top of each other while a bright light shun from them. When the light dimed it revealed a large blob monster with brown hair, one eye, and an umbrella behind him. "Now we are one."

Dan putted his hand on his waist and shook his head, "These guys never learn. Moka."

"Yeah?"

Dan reached to her rosary, "I need your other self to help me give this ugly thing a lesson. Is that okay?" She nodded and allowed him to take her rosary off.

Soon her bubblegum hair soon changed into silver and her eyes change into crimson. She brushed her hair, "Been a while Kamen Rider."

"Nice to see you again." He pointed to the monster with his thumb, "This guy doesn't know when to stay in his place, I was wondering if you want to help me teach this guy the hard way?"

Inner Moka smiled, "Sure thing."

Dan inserted the golden card with the symbol of Kuuga, "Final Attack Rider: Kuuga!"Dan jumped into the air with Moka and the two descended down to the monster. The kick landed on the monster and forced it to its knees. It did not stop there a weird symbol appeared on the monster and soon created an explosion.

The monsters split apart to reveal the three stalkers in their human forms lying on the ground. Kozo looked at the Rider who changed back into Decade. He growled at him, "Who the hell are you?"

Dan reverted back to his human form, "A passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that." Dan walked toward his friends and crossed his arms, "So what the other reason that you guys came looking for me?"

The girls were startle that he quickly figured that warning him was not their only reason for looking for him. The silver hair vampire crossed her arms, "Alright, we were wondering where you were going after school that is all."

Dan sighed, "Well since you guys are here I guess I should show you. Follow me." He led the girls to the garage and opened the garage door. When the door was open up the girls were surprised at what they saw. It was a motorcycle that was missing a few parts on it.

Kurumu went over to take a closer look and was impressed, "Did you make this?"

"No I repair it. It was totally trash when I first got it, now it look completely new despite a few parts are not yet connect to it."

Yukari rushed over to the motorcycle, "Amazing."

Moka looked at Dan, "Why is it so important for you to fix it?"

"I can't be a Rider without a ride."

Moka chuckle a little, "Alright sure. By the way it had been three days since I had some of your blood, so I'm going to help myself alright?"

Dan stepped back while the vampire came closer, "Moka stop. Stop. No Moka. No. Bad Moka. Bad." Soon the silver hair vampire bit into his neck. Dan grunted, "Damn it that hurt!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Loneliness of a Snow Woman part 1**

It was dark out on a Sunday night with the sky cleared of clouds. At a small garage Dan was finishing fixing up his motorcycle. He was wearing a white t-shirt with light jeans and had a wrench in his left hand while his right was holding the front wheel, "Okay just have to tighten this part right here and it is finish." Dan tightened the bolt to his wheel and gotten up off the floor while tapping his left shoulder with a wrench. "Finally it is done." Dan whipped some motor oil from his face with his right top hand, "I can't wait to show this to the girls tomorrow." Dan heard a small noise outside and went to check on it. He opened the door and saw nothing out there. He scratched behind his head, "Must have been my imagination."

As he closed the door a girl with long purple hair came out of the tree upside down and slowly whispered to herself, "Dan… Kadoya…"

The next morning Dan arrived to the garage with a Bell Vortex Helmet- Gloss Black in his left hand, "Well then it is time to ride." He placed the helmet on and quickly jumped on the motorcycle and drove off.

Without knowing a long purple hair girl with blue eyes and a lollipop in her mouth popped her head out of a tree and slowly spoke, "Dan Kadoya… You will be mine." She then brought her head up into the tree and vanished.

Meanwhile Moka was busy wondering if Dan could make it to the Newspaper club today and finish fixing his motorcycle. She slowly spoke out loud, "I hope Dan would be coming to the club today."

Then her rosary glow red, "Listen, he will be fine. He is a man who can take on anything that comes in his way."

The pink hair vampire smile, "Yea you are right." She then heard a familiar sound that she only heard in the human world. She quickly turned around and squint her eyes. When then made a surprise gasp and wonders, "Where did that motorcycle come from?"

The vehicle parked right beside her while the mask ride looked at her. The motorcycle design model was a Honda DN-01 type. The paint job of the motorcycle had white on the sides and black in the front and a little bit in the back. The middle of the black paint was pink. On the top of the yellow headlights was a cover that had the design lines of Kamen Rider Decade's top helmet and the back of the vehicle had the same lines design too. The middle line on top of the front hood had a yellow gem on it.

Moka blinked a couple of times to realize that the only person who could possibly have a motorcycle, "Dan is that you?"

"Hmph took ya long enough" he answers while lifting up his helmet's black visors to reveal his light brown eyes.

Moka stared at his motorcycle while complimenting, "This motorcycle is incredible! I like the colors of it." She then noticed the insignia of Decade This ride really suits you."

"Thanks. You want ride?"

Moka's eyes widen and glimmered, "Really!?"

"Of course." He reached to the back and pulled out a Bell Vortex Helmet which was in the color silver. He handed it to her, "Hop on."

"Aye!" she cheered while putting on the helmet and fastened. She hopped on and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Dan brought his visors down and revved up the engine, "Hang on." He made a 12 0'clock wheelie stunt before he drove off.

Meanwhile Kurumu was greeting Yukari with an insult as usual, "Hello there little brat."

"Good morning to you too gorilla. What do you have there?"

Kurumu was holding a small muffins tray that had the shape of a heart. "I was just on planning to give Dan these heart shape muffins that symbolize our love to each other" she bragged.

"He is not yours for the last time Kurumu! He doesn't need a former slut to take care of him."

"Why you… Huh?" Kurumu said when she heard an unknown noise.

Yukari blinked while asking, "What is wrong?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Just listen carefully."

Yukari placed a hand behind an ear and listen carefully. She started to hear the unknown noise which was coming from outside.

The two hurried outside to see what was going on. When they were out of the building they saw a large crowd of students in a circle. The two push through the crowd and saw two riders on a black and white motorcycle that had a little bit of pink. The female rider got off the vehicle and reach for her silver helmet. When she took it off her flowing bubblegum hair was blown by the wind which caused Kurumu and Yukari to call out, "Moka!"

She turned and saw her two other friends coming toward her, "Kurumu, Yukari good morning."

The male rider took off his helmet, "Hey there Yukari, Kurumu."

The two eyes' widen, "Dan."

"Yo."

Yukari then looked at his motorcycle, "You finish fixing your motorcycle! It looks fantastic!"

Kurumu then spoke, "Yeah it looks extremely awesome."

Dan made a please smile, "Thanks." He then started to hear comments about him from the males.

"Damn it how far that damn bastard can impress Moka and Kurumu!?"

"What the hell does he have that I don't!?"

"I fucking don't know! I just blame God."

"More importantly, where in the name of hell did he get that motorcycle from!?"

"God, why can't I have his life instead of this one!?"

Dan sighed a little and spoke to himself, "Trust me you should just be happy with the life you have than the one I have."

Then a dark chuckling appeared out of nowhere and caused everyone to freak out. Everyone turn to see a man in white priest clothes and had glowing eyes. Everyone were wondering who this guy was while Dan was giving the priest a death glare. The priest slowly walked toward Dan, "Well, well it would seems that you draw quite a crowd, Dan-sama."

Dan snarled, "Like I told to the bus driver, don't add honorific suffixes Headmaster."

Soon everyone made a hard and loud gasp that it was the Headmaster of the school. Also they couldn't believe how much respect that Dan Kadoya had from him. Kurumu and Yukari were wondering the same thing as the rest of the students. However Moka could understand why Dan had so much respect from the Headmaster since he was the new destroyer of worlds.

The Headmaster chuckled a little, "My apologies Dan. It is hard not to address the great grandson of a powerful being. So I take it this motorcycle is yours?"

"Yeah what about it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I was just making sure. You are allowed to bring it to school. So have fun with it." The Headmaster walked backwards then disappeared into thin air.

"Man I don't know what that guy is thinking. Well girls just let me park my ride and can start handing out the newspaper."

The three girls nodded, "Aye."

Later on in the morning, it was Dan first day back in the Newspaper club and they were hard at work. They were passing out their latest issue in the front of the school without any help from Gin. So many students came by to purchase them especially from Moka and Kurumu.

Kurumu whipped some of the sweats from her face, "Damn we made quite a hit."

Yukari nodded, "Yeah."

"Excuse me do have any more papers left?" ask an emotionless female voice which gave a chill down the group's spine.

The group turned to see who it was and saw a pale hot girl who had blue eyes and long messy purple hair. She wore the school uniform skirt with a white sweatshirt with black long sleeves, a black female singlet, and had a yellow pendant around her neck. She had longs dark and light purple-striped stockings with white sneakers and she had a brown belt tied to her upper left leg. She also had a lollipop in her mouth.

Dan smiled at her, "Just hold on for minute." He searched through a few boxes until he found one. He handed it to her, "Here you go." The girl reached for it while Dan spoke, "Hope you enjoy it."

"I will." She stared at him for a few minutes before she whispered, "You get along with them so well with that burden you carry with you. I don't understand."

Dan blinked a couple of times, "What?"

"See ya" the girl replied before she walked away.

Kurumu scratched behind her head, "Strange girl won't you say?"

Moka nodded, "Yeah."

"Indeed" Yukari said in an agreeing tone.

Dan was in deep thought because of what the girl said. He slowly repeated some of the words he heard, "_That burden you carry with you. _She was able to notice that, impressive."

"Hey there you guys." The group turned to see Gin who was smirking, "Sorry I was late. I see that you guys sold quite a lot of newspaper. Way a go!"

"Yeah thanks," Dan raised an eyebrow, "where the hells were you?"

"I have to take care of something for Nekonome-sensei" Gin quickly made a lie. "Anyway for our accomplishment we should celebrate right after school."

Moka smiled, "Sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah" Kurumu cheered.

Yukari made a hurray pose, "Let's do it!"

Dan nodded his head, "Sure thing."

The group hurried to put everything away before the bell while they were discussing what should they bring to the party. Unknown to them was the same purple hair girl who was stalking them in a tree. She was mostly focus on Dan than the others. Dan felt a strange feeling and quickly turned around. He checked to see if anyone was behind him, but he saw no one. He shrugged it off and headed inside.

When Dan was in his homeroom with Moka, Nekonome-sensei clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention, "Listen up students we have a returning who has been absent for nearly half of the first term. Everyone let me introduce you to Mizore Shirayuki."

The slid doors opened up and a long messy purple hair girl entered the room, "Hello." She bowed her head for greeting.

Dan quickly recognized the girl and whispered to himself, "She that girl from before."

As soon as the males saw her beautiful face they started to make their perverted comments. "Oh my God who is that?"

"Such pale skin of beauty, incredible."

"Hallelujah!"

"There is another girl who has the beauty of a Goddess!"

"Thank you Lord for sending another angel down among us!"

Dan face palmed himself in the face, "Don't these assholes ever learn or change?"

"Mizore had a bad illness so she had to miss school for a while. You can take a seat in front of Dan over there" Nekonome-sensei said while pointing to the empty seat in front of Dan.

"Okay sensei" she replied and headed toward her seat.

Dan decided to greet his new classmate, "Hello there Mizore. My name is Dan." He reached out a hand, "I hope you have a good school year with us."

Mizore smile at him and made a handshake with him, "Please to meet you too."

When Dan returns to his seat he noticed all the males giving him death glares. They were pissed and cursing him for being able to greet her and make her smile. Dan sigh, "Why is that every time I go near a hot chick, I receive death glares from every boy in the school?"

Nekonome-sensei cleared her throat, "Well then shall we begin class now?" The students nodded to her, "Well then…"

When it was lunchtime Dan was heading toward the lunchroom he felt the same weird chill he felt this morning, but it was colder than before. He looked around and quietly whispered to himself, "Someone must be following me and causing the air to be cold?" He then noticed a purple hair girl behind a pole and spoke softly, "Mizore?" Soon he heard a loud thump next to him and saw a boy lying on the ground. He quickly turned back to the pole and Mizore was gone. He scratched behind his head and wonders, "Is she shy or something?"

Soon he was with his friends at a lunch table discussing what should they bring to the party. Yukari then spoke, "We should each bring something to the party? I bring plates, cups, and napkins."

Kurumu then told the group what she was bringing, "I will take care of the drinks."

"I'll bring the snacks." Moka turned to Dan, "What about you Dan?"

"Uh yeah about that," he scratched behind his head while he nervously sweat, "you see I completely paid my money to the bus driver for going to the human world and purchasing the parts for my motorcycle. So basically I am flat broke."

The girls stared at him for a few minutes then started to laugh at him. Moka calmed down first, "Don't worry about it Dan. The three of us can take care of it."

"Thanks."

Yukari then asked, "When are you going to get more money?"

"Probably in a week or so, as long I don't use it all for my motorcycle again." The girls laughed at him while Mizore in a far corner was staring at the group.

When the last bell ring Dan was heading toward the club for the party. He then noticed Mizore leaning against a wall looking at a journal. He walked to her, "Mizore what's up?"

"Nothing much really." She quickly put her journal in her sweatshirt pocket, "Um Dan, talk to you in private for a few minutes?"

"Sure lead the way." He followed her out of the school and the two were walking through the woods. He looked over to Mizore, "Where are we heading?"

"A place that is my favorite place here at the school that I go alone" she answered him. When they reached the end of the woods they were at a large clear lake. She turned to Dan who was looking around, "This is it."

"Wow I got to say this place is quite cool and quiet. I could see why that you call this your favorite place."

Mizore giggled a little, "Thank you."

"By the way what were you reading before?"

She reached to her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out the book she was reading before. "See for yourself."

Dan grabbed the book and opened it up. To Dan's surprise it was actually a journal with a newspaper's articles glued onto the pages. Dan read one of them and recognized who wrote the article. The article was written by him about the Peeping Tom that he, Moka, and Kurumu caught and brought to justice. He flipped through the pages and noticed each page had the article he wrote for the papers that he made with his friends.

He tried not to show his blush while he spoke, "Um are you a fan of my articles, Mizore?"

"Yeah, each of them you wrote was inspiring and well put. Do you know you write with your heart and soul to it?"

"No, I just write how I think I should put it." He handed the book back to her.

She took it and putted it back into her sweatshirt pocket. She then reached for a pebble and tossed it. The stone skipped seven times before it sank into the water.

Dan smirked, "Nice trick."

"How about you try?"

Dan picked up a pebble and tossed into the air before he tossed it. His stone skipped ten times before it sinks.

Mizore smirked, "That is pretty good."

"Thanks." He turned to face her, "Mizore why is that a sweet girl like you seems so lonely?"

"Oh," she sat down on the ground, "you notice that. I had been alone since I ever started school when I was little."

Dan sat down next to her, "I see, well I how about I be your friend."

She stared at him with shock, "You will?"

"Sure no one deserves to be alone. If you be a little more socialized I'm sure you will have lot of friends. Like right now for example, you decided you want to socialize with me and you now have a friend. Just keep on doing it and I'm sure that loneliness feeling will disappear."

Mizore gave him a surprise hug which caused him to blush, "Thank you."

Dan got up and handed her a hand, "Come there a party that me and my friends are having now that you can make friends with."

Mizore took his hand and was brought up. She stepped back a little, "Sorry Dan, but your friends won't live much longer."

At the same time at the Newspaper club started the party, but it was quite boring. The girls were wondering what was taking Dan so long. It been thirty minutes since the party started and he still had not shown up.

When the slide doors opened up, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari jumped out of their seats and yelled out, "Dan!"

However it was not him, but Mizore. Gin walked up to her and greeted her, "Well hello there beautiful. The name is Gin. Do you want to join our club?"

Mizore stared at Moka, "Moka Akashiya, you are in my way."

Moka was able to dodge Mizore's attack, "That was close!"

Yukari then shouted, "Why are you attacking Moka for!?"

"To erase her existence from this world." Soon ice claws appeared on Mizore's hands, "If I get rid of you then the real Mizore can have Dan Kadoya for herself." She raised both claws, "Now then be gone from this world."

"What are you saying Mizore?" Dan questioned her in a calm tone.

"Right now my ice clone is taking care of that pink hair vampire."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It is because I want you Dan."

"What?"

"You may not show it, but you are carrying a huge burden. A burden that is so huge that you have to choose the path of fighting alone. I live a life of loneliness; we are perfect for each other."

Dan then felt the temperature was becoming colder. Dan faced Mizore who had ice beneath her feet and was freezing anything in her path. Dan noticed that the lake behind her became completely frozen and Mizore's hands transform into ice claws. Dan asked her a question in a serious tone, "What is happening?"

"I am a Yuki-Onna, which means snow woman. We have the power to control and create ice." She raised one of her claws, "You cannot be allowed to leave Dan."

Dan quickly looked down and saw his feet were being cover in ice. Dan quickly grabbed his driver and placed it in position. He took out a card and announced, "Henshin." "Kamen Rider: Decade!"

Mizore saw his transformation and was surprised that it had pink on it. "Even if you transform into your true form it shall not help you."

Dan looked down to see half his body in ice. He growled, "Damn it I need to break free, but I don't want to hurt her. Damn it I wish I had a Rider who can control ice." As soon he said _ice _his Rider Booker opened up and two cards came out of it. Dan caught them check to see who the Rider was. However Dan did not expect the new card will have the picture of the Rider whose form that looks like a yeti, the name of this Rider is Kamen Rider Rey. The second card had the golden symbol of Rey. Dan slowly spoke to himself, "What is going on? This is definitely a Rider, but he isn't one of the main Riders." He turned to Mizore, "No matter, I will use any power of the past Riders to help me."

"Soon Dan you will be mine."

"Sorry Mizore, but I'm not going to let you take me away so easy." He inserted the card into his driver, "Kamen Rider: Rey!" Out of nowhere a burst of a blizzard came behind him and large shiny snowflake appeared in the front. The snowflake shatters and headed toward Dan while the blizzard surrounded him. Then a light flashed around him and the blizzard stop. He was now Kamen Rider Rey with his Decade belt around him.

Mizore's eyes widen at the new form that Dan changed into. She could tell that the white armor resembles a yeti and it really surprised her. She heard that he could change into three other bug forms, a vampire form, and a form with a partner dragon. She never heard about that he could change into a yeti. She slowly spoke to Dan, "I did not know you can transform into a yeti."

Dan examined his new form while whispering to himself, "Yeah me either. Now then let go." Dan broke free from the ice and charge at Mizore. He delivered a punch straight to the face, but Mizore moved her head to the side to dodge it. She raised one of her claws and made a downward slash. Dan blocked it with his left arm and grabbed her arm to throw her. Mizore landed on her feet before she had to do a backflip to dodge incoming icicles.

Mizore stared at Dan who was putting his hand besides his waist, "You can control ice?"

"Yes if I am in this form allows me to control ice."

"You and I are truly meant to be together." Soon twenty snow piles slowly gathered together and made a woman figure. Then the twenty figures soon became Mizore. The twenty ice clones surrounded Dan while the real Mizore spoke to him, "I am going to have you by any means necessary."

Two clones came at Dan, but elbow one in the face and hit the other one with the back of his fist. He dodged a claw attack behind him and gave her a spin kick. Dan gave couple of punches to one of them and gave a kick behind the one he punch. He did a back flip to a dual claw attack from two of them. When he was on his hand he spread out one of his leg and gave the two a spin kick. He jumped into the air and gave one of them an overhead heel drop. When he landed he grabbed one of them and threw the clone to another one. When the two crashed into each other Dan gave them a straight kick.

Dan looked at the one he hit and watch them shatter like glass. Dan saw the rest of them were surrounding him and raising their claws. "Well then," he took out the golden symbol of Rey, "let finish it." He inserted the card, "Final Attack Rider: Rey!" The black chains on both of his arm shatters and formed large blue armor with golden claws to replace the chains. Each clone that came at him he gave them a powerful claw strike. When he delivered the final slash to the last clone, all ten of them shatter. He turned to the real Mizore and saw she was ready to strike.

The two took their stance but three unknown voices shouted out, "Dan!"

Dan turned to see his friends, "Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, what are you guys doing here?" Then realized he left himself wide open for attack. He crossed his arms into the air and turned to Mizore, but she was gone. He lowered his arms and questions, "Where did she go?"

The three girls stop in front of Dan and were amazed by his new form. The monsters could tell that it resembles a yeti. They couldn't believe that he could change into a vampire, dragon warrior, and a yeti. Usually doppelganger can only change into other bug forms, but he could change into other monsters form.

Kurumu came straight at him with a surprise hug between her breasts, "Are you alright Dan?"

Yukari summoned a pan and it landed on Kurumu's head, "Stop it you cow! He just finishes a fight!"

"Why dare you, little brat!" Kurumu growled at her.

Moka sighed hard before she talked to Dan who reverted back to his human form, "Who did you fight?"

"Mizore, she sent an ice clone after you."

"Yeah, luckily Kurumu was managed to defeat her quickly. I wonder why Mizore attack you for?"

"Yeah, me too." Dan stared into the sky and spoke to himself, "When he said _all the past Riders' power, _he really means all the past Riders." He slowly turned to the snow and shatter ice, "She so lonely just likes Yukari and Moka were before. Mizore you don't have to be alone." He turned to Moka, "For now we should head back to the party and enjoy ourselves."

The three girls cheered and all replied at the same time, "Aye!"

Kurumu grabbed one of his arms while Moka grabbed the other one. The two started to play tug of war over who should be the one to lead him back to the club. Yukari jumped behind him and was hoping she would be the one who could lead him back.

Dan sweated a little, "Not this again."

Meanwhile with Mizore she was in her room in the dark sitting on the ground. Cold tears came down her pale face while she wrapped her arms around her legs. She slowly whispered, "Dan…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Loneliness of a Snow Woman part 2**

Mizore was in a forest leaning against the tree while crying over what happen with Dan. He fought against her and almost hurt her. She thought he would understand, but in the end no one understood. Her tears was hitting the journal she made by using Dan's articles.

Then two boys heard the girl weeping and headed toward her. One of them spoke first, "Hey are you alright there, why are you crying?"

The second boy then spoke, "We can help you if you want?" He then turned to the other boy, "She is quite cute."

"Indeed."

"Just… Just… Just…" Mizore spoke which got the boys' attention, "Just leave me alone!" She then made a large ice claw and aimed at the boys. Soon the boys were in a block of ice. She looked at them then slowly spoke, "Dan…"

The next day Mizore was absent from school which caused Dan to worry about her. He believed that it was his fault since he fought back. He must have hurt her when he was in Rey form. He also remembers how he said he would be her friend that caused him to growled, "I said I would be her friend, but what kind attack one of his own friend!? Some friend I am."

After school Dan decided to go to teacher room to talk to Nekonome-sensei. She spoke in a shock tone, "You want to know where Mizore lives and go check on her?"

"Yeah I just want to make sure she is alright that is all."

"Okay that is alright." She then wrote on a paper with Mizore's room number. She handed it to him with a smile, "Here you go. I hope you can convince her to come back to school tomorrow."

Then an unknown voice came out of the blues which caused her to stop halfway of giving it to him, "Excuse me Nekonome-sensei, are you sure that is wise to send a student to a dangerous girl?"

Dan and Nekonome-sensei turned around to see a tan red haired man wearing a white V-neck t-shirt with black spots on the sleeves that started on the top of his shoulders and black sweatpants. Underneath his sleeves and on the sides of his neck was a weird tattoo on them. He also had three black earrings on each of his ear.

"Oh Kotsubo-sensei what is wrong for Dan here to go check on Mizore?" Nekonome-sensei questioned.

Dan then spoke to himself, "Kotsubo-sensei, the gym teacher? Why is here for?"

"That Mizore girl nearly killed two of my soccer team players last night. She is a threat to this school and to its students."

Dan's eyes widen and spoke to himself, "Wait what!? She nearly kills two students? No that not Mizore at all. She is not the type who would kill anybody."

"Those boys were extremely lucky that we found them in time. Despite their major injuries they will managed. First she beaten them to death until they couldn't move and to top it off she froze them into ice."

Dan then spoke to him, "Okay what are you trying to get at sensei?"

"I am proposing that we should expel Mizore Shirayuki in order to get rid of the problems she created."

Nekonome-sensei asked him, "Why?"

"The number of absences and this is the second time she caused trouble."

"Second time? I thought she had a terrible illness?" Dan asked in curiosity.

"That was just the cover up. What she really did was she attacked a teacher then she froze that person" Kotsubo-sensei explained.

"What?" Dan slowly asked.

"Anyway Nekonome-sensei I need to talk to you alone for a second."

"Alright Kotsubo-sensei." She turned to Dan and with a smile while giving Dan the piece of paper, "Do what you believe is right Dan."

Dan nodded to her and left the teacher room. Later on behind the school Dan was with Moka and the others telling them what he heard from the Kotsubo-sensei.

"Mizore Shirayuki almost killed two boys and she going to get expel!" Kurumu yelled while she had a hand near her mouth.

"Yeah that what Kotsubo-sensei proposed" Dan said while crossing his arms.

"So why are you worrying about her for Dan?" asked the vampire.

"Yeah she not only attacked you, but she attacked yours friends too. That is just plain cruel!" Yukari added.

"I am glad that damn ice bitch is getting expel" Kurumu said while crossing her arms.

"For once I agree with Kurumu. It is better off that Mizore is not around in the school to cause trouble" replied Moka.

"However what was her reason for attacking me and anyone of you guys?" Dan questioned while looking down.

"Maybe it is because she had the lack of love from you, Dan" Yukari assumed.

Kurumu and Moka yelled at the little witch, "Yukari!"

Dan however then remembered how Mizore said she wanted him because she was alone. She believed he could make her loneliness go away if he was with her. Dan then palmed himself in the face, "Argh fuck it is truly my fault."

Yukari then tried to speak while Moka and Kurumu were giving her death glares, "Come on Dan don't worry about it. Weren't you getting tired of her stalking you?"

Kurumu then spoke, "Yeah she deserves whatever punishment that comes her way."

"No she doesn't." The girls stared at him with confusing while he explained, "The reason why she did those things was because she was alone. She told me that all her life she was completely alone when she started school. Neither her or anyone at all deserves to be alone."

"Even if you have a hard time believing it what she had done, she is still a dangerous threat to this school" an unknown voice appeared.

The group turned around to see a teacher. Dan was the first one to speak his name, "Kotsubo-sensei?"

"For proof of her guiltiness, we found this journal at the scene of the crime" Kotsubo-sensei took out the journal which caused Dan's eyes to widen.

Dan spoke quietly to himself with shock, "Wait that is… The journal that Mizore putted together by using the articles that I had written."

Kotsubo-sensei noticed Dan's expression and chuckled, "I took the liberty of reading this journal. I have to say you must be trouble. After all she went to bother you this time."

"This time?" Dan questioned.

"You remember what I said about her real reason for be absent for so long, right?"

"Yeah, you told me that she attacked a teacher. What about it?"

"You see it all started way back in the beginning of the 1st semester, Mizore fell in love with a teacher."

"What?" Dan asked softly.

"However the love was not accepted. Because of that Mizore decided to take her revenge on the teacher by turning him into ice. It was from that reason she was suspended from school for all this time. It is also explains what kind of girl Mizore Shirayuki really is."

Dan then spoke in a tone that sounded a little pissed, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Don't you think it is better if that she did not exist at all, Dan?" asked Kotsubo-sensei who spoke darkly and creepily.

"What!?" Dan growled.

"She is a girl that would not make a difference even if she still stayed here in the school. I mean come on do you not also think that she is annoying? You don't even care about her anymore since she attacked you too. Trust me Dan; I know what you are going through. I too know the feeling to well."

Dan's eyes widen and questioned him, "Hold on a damn minute. Are you… Are you the teacher that Mizore froze?"

Soon Kotsubo-sensei started to laugh evilly, "Yes, I am that teacher she froze. Don't worry about me Dan I am fine. However you have my words Dan that I will do whatever it takes to make Mizore get expelled from this school."

"Yeah whatever" Dan said while he watched Kotsubo-sensei walked away.

When he was gone Dan started to walk, but Moka stood in front of him, "Where are you going?"

"Going for a ride that is all" he walked around her and left the group alone.

Moka watched him disappeared and slowly spoke to herself, "Then why do I sense that you are going to help Mizore?"

"Yeah," Kurumu crossed her arms, "he going to help Mizore no matter what it takes to help her."

"You got that right" Yukari nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Dan was on his driving his motorcycle to the girls' dormitory while he talked to himself, "Damn why must Kotsubo-sensei go that far? I understand she made mistakes, but just making a decision without getting all the details is not right. I want to hear her side of the story." Dan parked his motorcycle and took off his helmet. He reached for one of his pockets and pulled out the piece of paper that had Mizore's room number. "Room number 106, huh?"

He searched for room number 106 for a while until he finally found it. He knocked on the door while calling out, "Mizore are you there?" He did not get an answer so he knocked again, "Mizore are you home?" Dan then spoke to himself, "If I recall from Nekonome-sensei she could be either here or by the cliff."

"Who is it?" a voice answered him.

"So she is here" Dan thought. "Mizore it's me, Dan. I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Why should I?"

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't me to hurt you. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. I know I really mess up. I said I would be your friend and I prove to a disappointment. I was wondering if you could forgive this dumbass and his stupid mistakes?"

The next thing Dan knew a large ice claw's fingers came out through the door. Dan did a backflip to dodge it completely. When he landed on his feet he saw a shadowy figure from Mizore's doorway. Dan recognized the figure, "Mizore!" He raised a hand, "Wait I just want to talk."

Mizore stop completely, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I want to hear your side of the story."

"What story?"

"I heard that yesterday that you froze two male students and the two were seriously hurt. They were sent to the hospital. However I believed that is nothing but a load of bullshit. Listen Mizore the teachers are discussing if they should expel you or not."

Mizore's eyes widen and slowly muttered, "Expel?"

"Yes."

"It wasn't me who beaten them. I admit that I did freeze them, but I only did it because I only lost my temper. I immediately defrost them right afterward."

"I knew it."

"Wait, are you saying that you believe me?"

"Yes because you don't seem the type to beat up people without a reason. Also one piece of the information caught my attention."

"What is that supposed to be?"

"When I heard the phrase _beaten them to death _I knew something was wrong. I can clearly see that you would never stain your hands with your opponents' blood no matter what. A pure and clean girl like you is too kind and soft to beat someone to death." Dan then whispered to himself, "Unlike me who had the stain of blood on his own hands from many opponents."

"If you can see me clearly then why can't we be together?" Mizore questioned while looking down.

"Wait what?" Dan asked while blinking a couple of times.

"You said that you can see me clearly, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why can't we be together then? You can tell that I didn't do it and you can tell how lonely I am, so why?" She turned to the left while speaking calm and tears coming down her face, "I truly believe that you of all could understand me."

"Mizore wait!" Dan yelled to her, but she was long gone. Dan thought to for a few seconds, "Hold on a damn minute. Mizore said that she didn't beat those boys to death then why did Kotsubo –sensei said that she did." He then remembered how he was the teacher that Mizore fell in love with. Dan spoke out loud, "Wait could he be the one who…"

He was cut off when a familiar voice appeared, "Dan," he turned to see Moka, "there you are. Did you come to see Mizore?"

Dan then slapped himself while he shouted, "AH SHIT!" He ran quickly to his motorcycle hoping he get there in time.

When he got to his ride, he quickly got on and putted on his helmet. Moka finally caught up with him and tried to talk while puffing, "Dan… why did you… run that fast for?"

"Listen, go and get the Newspapers club and go straight to the cliff that is near the school."

"Why?"

"There is going to be a good piece of information there that will make a good newspaper article." He quickly made a circle while his motorcycle in order to go in the direction Mizore was heading.

Meanwhile at the cliff was Mizore looking around over the cliff while tears came down her face. When a gentle breeze appeared a mysterious voice spoke, "As usual you come here when you are depress, Mizore."

Then she felt someone's hands on the upper part of her arms. She quickly turned around, "Kotsubo-sensei!? What are you doing?"

Kotsubo-sensei then smirked evilly, "Watch your steps there Mizore. This place after all gives a strong wind. Let me ask you, say it wouldn't be strange if a girl who skips school accidently falls off the cliff, right?"

"Kotsubo-sensei, are you trying to…" before she could finish her question she saw him gave a darker smirk for her answer. She quickly tried to break free while screaming, "No! Let me go! LET ME GO!" She accidentally shoved him off the cliff without realizing. She watched him fall before she screamed out to him, "Sensei!"

She then was forced back by a large tentacle that came out of nowhere. She slowly rose up and saw him, but something was not right with his body, "Now you really done it this time you bitch. I was just messing around, but now that you threw me off a cliff." He revealed himself to her, "I cannot forgive you. You shall be drag down with me."

Mysore quickly realized his true form was a kraken and was wrapped around by one of his tentacles. She then saw one going up beside one of her legs and was heading toward her pantie. She then slowly begged, "No stop. Please stop Sensei."

"You know I always wanted to know what is under that little pantie of yours. How about I have one of tentacle take it off for you?" he asked darkly while licking his lips.

Mizore then closed her eyes while screaming, "Someone help me!"

Then she heard a metallic voice, "Kamen Rider: Decade!" She opened her eyes to see Dan in his Decade form on his motorcycle. Dan reached to his left side of his belt and grabbed his Rider Booker. He quickly changed it to its sword form and held it in his left hand. Dan drove straight to Mizore while he gripped his sword a little tighter. Dan somehow made his motorcycle jump into the air when he was near her. He swung his sword at the tentacle that were holding her and the one that was about to go up her skirt. Dan quickly deformed his sword and placed it back on his waist in order to grab Mizore. He quickly placed her next to his chest and made a quick circle to move away from Kotsubo-sensei.

Dan stopped his motorcycle and looked down to Mizore, "Are you okay?"

"Why are you here?"

"Do I really need a reason to help a friend?"

Mizore's eyes widen, "But I attacked you and your friends. So why are you still considering me a friend?"

"I believed everyone deserves a second chance. So I am willing to be your friend again if that is alright?"

He received a hug for his answer. He looked down to see her trying to speak while tears came down her face even faster than before, "Thank… thank… thank you."

Before Dan could speak he heard the roared from Kotsubo-sensei and turned his attention to him. Kotsubo-sensei yelled at him while he was trying to deal with the pain, "You fucking bastard! You damn dare to attack a teacher and injured him!" He showed his cut tentacles that were pouring out a huge amount of blood, "WHY DID YOU SAVE THAT DAMN WHORE!? SHE THREW ME OFF A CLIFF!?"

"Let me ask you this weren't you trying to rape her and was planning to throw her off the cliff?" Dan questioned while getting off his motorcycle.

"No I wasn't!"

"Gin," then he and the girls came out of the grass. Gin was holding a camera while the girls were taking notes on notepads. Dan turned to the werewolf, "Do you get the picture of him trying to rape Mizore here?"

"You bet ya!" he gave a thumb up.

"Girls did you take notes of what he said to her?" questioned Dan.

The three nodded, "Yes."

Kotsubo-sensei glared at Dan, "You piece of shit! You set me up! Why are you going this far to help that bitch!?"

"It is because she is lonely that is why. Someone who like her doesn't deserves to face the cruelty of being alone. She doesn't have to change who she is. She just needs to be surrounded by someone who can give the warm feeling of being around with the people you care about. Even if she does not except it, I'll be there helping her getting rid of that loneliness no matter what."

Everyone faced Dan when he made his strong speech. The newspaper club just smiled with joy because he always made a strong speech that always lightens the people's mood when it seems bad. Mizore just stared at him with a smile and a hand over her heart which was pumping like crazy. She never would have that he would go this far to help her and also told that he will help her get rid of her loneliness.

Kotsubo-sensei growled at him, "Dan just who the hell are you!?"

"A passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that." Then his Rider Booker opened up and three cards came out. He quickly caught them and checked to see the picture of the new Rider. It was the Rider who was an Orphnoch who battle against his own kinds in order to protect the humans. His name was Kamen Rider Faiz. The next card was a picture of Faiz and a very large blaster behind him. The last card was the golden symbol of Faiz. Dan turned to the kraken, "For trying to rape one of my friends you shall get the worst ass whipping in your life."

"Just try it punk!" Soon Kotsubo-sensei then heard the metallic voice saying, "Kamen Rider: Faiz!" Soon red lines appeared on his body then soon created a flash of light. When the light dims Dan was now Faiz.

Dan pounded his fist against his palm and shouted, "Let's go!" Dan charged straight at the teacher while dodging the attacking tentacles. He jumped over most of them and slid under a couple of them. When he got close to Kotsubo-sensei, Dan punched him across the fast then grabbed his shirt. Dan made a series of jabs to the teacher face until it was black. Then he let go of him in order to a straight kick followed by a spin kick to the side. Before his opponent hit the ground, Dan quickly ran up to him and punched him in the guts which caused him to go flying.

Kotsubo managed to recovers from his attack and made his move. "You damn ass punk!" he screamed while he wrapped his tentacles around Dan.

Dan took out a card and turned to face Mizore, "Mizore you better get off my motorcycle for second." She did as she was told and wonders along with the Newspaper club what he was planning. Dan inserted a card into his driver, "Attack Rider: Auto Vajin!" Soon Dan's motorcycle soon transforms into humanoid robot. It then charged straight at Kotsubo-sensei and started punching him. The power from the robot's punches caused the teacher to let go of Dan.

Dan landed on the ground next to his partner robot. He rose off the ground then patted the robot's shoulder, "Like my little friend here?"

Kotsubo-sensei then growled, "Like a stupid robot can help you!"

"We'll see." Dan and Auto Vajin charged straight at him and delivered a dual punch to his face. Auto Vajin quickly got behind the teacher and hold him which allowed Dan to make a series punches at Kotsubo-sensei's chest. Then Kotsubo-sensei then broke free and had of his tentacles to grab him and threw him. Luckily Auto Vajin caught him then transformed back to vehicle mode. Dan drove straight toward him and rammed him with the back of his motorcycle when Dan made a motorcycle circle stunt.

Kotsubo recovered from the attack and growled, "Is that all you got!?"

Dan got off his bike and took out a card, "No it is not." He inserted the card, "Form Rider: Faiz Axel!" Soon the chest armor moved to his shoulders while revealing a power core of some sort. Meanwhile the color of the red lines changed to silver while his yellow visors changed to red. He raised his left hand to where a large mechanical watch was on it, he pressed a button which caused it to say, "Start Up." Soon Dan began to move as fast as the speed of sound.

Before Kotsubo-sensei spoke he received a punch in the face out of nowhere. Soon his entire body was receiving punches and kicks which cause his left leg to be broken and all his uncut tentacles were broken too. Kotsubo-sensei was forced to his knee as soon a metallic voice spoke, "Time Out."

Dan's shoulders armor return back to his chest while the lines return back to its red color and his visors became yellow again. Dan took out the golden symbol of Faiz, "Never go near Mizore again." He inserted the card, "Final Attack Rider: Faiz!" Dan jumped into the air then he extended his right foot which made red glow drill. When the drill came in contact with Kotsubo-sensei it caused an explosion.

When Dan landed on the ground Kotsubo-sensei was on the ground with a burnt chest and tentacles. Dan reverted back to his human form and walked over to his friends with a smile, "Come on let's get out of here," he turned to Mizore, "you too Mizore." Mizore smiled and followed Dan and the rest of his friends leaving the burnt kraken.

The next day Kotsubo-sensei had two week of injury to recover before he could get fired. Also Mizore's expulsion was cancelled because the Newspaper club reported to the teachers and published it in the newspaper. Dan was busy talking to Moka until he felt a strange feeling that someone was staring at him. He turned round to see Mizore standing behind a tree, "Mizore good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

"Oh Mizore you got yourself a haircut."

Mizore's long messy hair was now cut to shoulder length. She spun around to show it completely to him with a smile, "Yeah I did. What do you think?"

Moka was the first to complement her, "It is cute!"

Dan smirked, "Its look great."

"Thanks Dan."

Later on when Dan was walking to class he felt a familiar feeling and turned around to see Mizore behind a pole. Dan sweated a little, "Did I make a new friend or do I just have a stalker now?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Reason to Fight**

In a destroyed burning city Dan was in his Decade form with his Rider Booker in its sword form. He was fighting a group of monsters that were Darkroaches, Shocker Combatmen, Ghouls, and Gelnewts. He was killing them one by one with his sword. He made a few punches and kicks to force some of them back in order to hit them with his sword. After he took care of the remaining henchmen that exploded, two shadowy figures appeared and revealed themselves. One was Joker, the leader of the Undead monsters, and the second one was the king of the Fangires, Bat Fangire. The two raised a hand then charged at Dan. Dan managed to block Joker attack, but the Bat Fangire's claw attack hit him and a little explosion on Dan. From that the two monsters had the upper hand and made a series of combine attacks on Dan. Soon Dan was force to untransformed and fell to the ground with his clothes were torn and burnt. There were blood coming from his lips, head, and both of his arms. The two monsters went to grab him and dragged him to a group of others shadowy figures with the man wearing a red Ku Klux Klan outfit.

The man who was wearing the red Ku Klux Klan turned to Dan who was being thrown to the ground by the two monsters and spoke in a dark tone, "Well, well Decade it would seem that you are defeated."

"Just wait Great Leader once I get free I'll personally send you straight to the depths of hell" Dan growled.

"Ha, like you can possible defeat me. You don't even have a reason to fight me."

"What the fuck are you telling me?"

"You only fight when you see someone who is in trouble or being threaten. Who do you fight for? Why do you fight? Why did you decide to become Decade in the first place? These questions are what haunting you even now. If you don't have the answers of these questions then you have no hope of defeating us, Kamen Rider." Soon he, Joker, the Bat Fangire, and the rest of the shadowy figures started to disappeared leaving Dan on the ground.

"No wait come back here damn it!" Dan shouted while his upper body rose up from his bed. His face was cover in sweats and his arms were also covered in it too. Dan growled first then punched the wall next to him with left side of his left fist which made a hole in it, "Damn that a cursive bastard! He knows how to get me piss so easily." He lowered his left fist, "However he is right. What is my reason for fighting?" He shook his head then got out of bed to get ready for school.

Later on he was driving his motorcycle to school while he continued to remember the nightmare he had last night. As he parked his motorcycle a girl that stretches neck and spoke, "Hello Dan, you look tired?"

Dan blinked a couple of times, "Yeah a little."

Then the girl next to her with a one eye face from the back if her head spoke, "Yo, your neck is stretching again."

"Oops."

Then a girl with webbed hands spoke, "You two have to maintain your human forms. It is the school rules after all."

Dan spoke to himself, "Then how about you start by changing your hands back to normal."

"Good morning Dan!" a familiar cheering voice called out to him.

Dan turned around to see his pink haired vampire friend Moka coming his way. Dan noticed that all the boys in the area began to make their perverts comments while for some reason they changes back to their monster forms.

"It is the beautiful Moka!" a male student said who face changed into human like frog with his tongue sticking out.

Next was a boy whose eyes came out of his face which was almost like a snail face, "Her beauty has no bounds."

"She is a true Goddess! I hope see is a single" replied a boy who face was becoming a face of a weird amphibian creature.

To Dan's surprise, some girls were giving comments to Moka too. "That what you expect from the number one top beautiful girl of the school."

"Such elegance… Even her human form is so perfect!" said from a girl who had light blond straight hair.

Then a girl with dirty blond hair that sticks out on both sides of her head spoke, "Her hair is silky too!"

Dan sweated a little, "Don't tell me there lesbians here in the school." He turned to Moka, "Morning Moka."

"Dan you look tired. Did you had a hard time sleeping last night?"

"Yeah I did, but it is no big deal."

"If you say so Dan." She then followed him for a bit until they were at one if the side of the school before she gotten closer to him, "Dan can I have some of your blood?"

Dan stepped aside until his back hit the wall of the school while his hands were up, "Moka no! No! No stay back Moka! Moka stop please! Please stop!"

She then started to lick her lips, "Sorry Dan, but you know I can't stop myself when it's come to blood. After all," she gotten closer to his neck, "I am a vampire." She bitten into his neck and started to suck his blood.

Dan screamed in pain, "God damn it that hurt!"

Moka licked her lips to clean it up while giving puppy dog's eyes, "As always your blood is always the sweetest. The density is perfect. Your blood is the tastiest of all."

Dan then froze while he placed a hand on the mark where Moka had bitten him, "Damn it why does she always have to give me those eyes." He sighed a little, "Thanks, anyway let get going to the newspaper club."

"Okay!" replied and grabbed one of Dan's hands.

Without their attention, a man who was standing behind a wall whispered, "Oh, a vampire…"

Later on in the newspaper club, Kurumu placed both of her hands on a desk which made a loud bang, "Moka! You drank Dan's blood again haven't you!?"

"Oh how did you know?" Moka asked while placing her hands on her cheeks.

"It is hard to miss the bit mark on his neck at the same place every day." She then placed a hand on her heart, "Dan is my destined one. If you dare touch him again, I'll kill you."

Dan then spoke, "Kurumu don't worry about me. You know I can handle my…" He was cut short by a sudden hug from her.

Kurumu shoved his head between her boobs while crying out, "Dan you poor thing! You been tortured again! If it was me, I will treat you well. I'll embrace you whole-heartedly like this."

Dan managed to break free and pushed her little. He breathed heavily while he spoke, "Can you please stop suffocating me like that Kurumu?"

Before the succubus could speak she received a hit from a large metal pan from behind her head. Soon she was seeing stars while she was spinning around.

Yukari came close to Dan and shouted, "Yeah big boob monster! He doesn't need an ape like you to kill him! He needs someone is smart and cute," she then pointed to herself, "like me."

Kurumu recovered and snarled, "How in the world can a flat chest child could possibly be needed for someone like him? He needs someone who can give him pleasure and fun. And that someone is me. Not a little runt."

Before Yukari could speak, an ice kunai came out of nowhere and hit the ground between the succubus and witch. "You two are both wrong," the club turned to see Mizore who was coming out of the ceiling, "he needs someone who can understand his burden and pain. Someone who is able to slowly heal his pain away. You two are not the kind of person who can accomplish that. Only I am the one who can do it."

"What did you say!?" Kurumu and Yukari shouted together.

While the three were arguing, Dan sighed while sweats came down his face, "Why the hell does this always happens?" He stepped between the three girls, "Okay that is enough girls. Let us all get along now. Listen I understand sucking blood is natural for a vampire like Moka, like Kurumu it is natural for a succubus to seduce men, like Mizore it is natural for a stalker to stalk, and it is natural for a friend to care about her friend's life like Yukari here."

Moka was touch by his words and slowly spoke to herself, "Dan…"

Then an unknown voice appeared, "So you are comfortable to let a vampire suck your blood? I have to admit that is quite brave of you. Still sorry to disappoint you, but a vampire is not allows to suck other races' blood. It is against our rules of our kind."

The group turned to the slid doors and saw a light skin student who seems to be in his second year was leaning against the door with his left arm while his hands were in his pockets. He was wearing a button down shirt that was not tuck in with the top buttons were unbutton. He also wore brown school pants and a black belt with a shiny silver buckle and holes. His hair was light black that went back and his eyes were dark brown.

Dan was on his guard just in case because this guy was giving him a bad feeling for some reason. Dan cleared his throat, "Excuse me, who are you sir?"

"The name is Jyunya Inui, a second year student here in the school. Just like Moka Akashiya here, I too am a vampire."

The group's eyes were widen at the fact he said he was a vampire. Moka was more shock to see there was another vampire like herself in the school. For Dan his gut was telling him that something was off with this guy. This Jyunya just barged in here, heard what he said, saying it was against the rules of the vampire race, and not to mention he claimed to be a vampire. Dan knew that kind of coincidence was too rare even for him to have.

Later on Dan was about to put on his helmet, but stop when he saw Jyunya and Moka walking to the school's gate together. Dan narrowed his eyes to the male who claimed to be a vampire. Dan was not quite sure that this Jyunya Inui says who he really is. Dan putted on his helmet on and fasten it, "Sorry Moka, but I need to keep an eye on this guy."

"Dan!" shouted Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari.

Dan turned to them who were panting, "What is up you guys?"

Kurumu pushed Yukari a little while speaking, "Yukari have something important to tell you about a rule of the vampire race."

"What rule will that be Yukari?" Dan asked in curiosity.

Yukari lowered her head a little while playing with her index fingers, "Well this is just a rumor, but vampires are a proud and powerful race of monsters. They value strength above all things and most of them believed that their strength is purity of their blood. They do not tolerate dating or marriage of other races. They look down at children who have any other races blood in them. Like if a human and vampire had a child they call the child _danpi-ru_ is a good example of one of those vampires who had a child with another race. So they made a rule that vampires are only allowed to marry other vampires."

Dan understood the rule of the vampires and it sort of hurt him. However the key thing that made Dan realized that they valued strength above all things. Dan then spoke to himself, "Hmm I guess the vampires wouldn't think the powers of the destroyer of worlds to be weak."

Mizore noticed Dan placed the key in the ignition, "Where are you going Dan?"

"To check on my motorcycle to see if everything is okay. I need to make sure nothing is wrong with it. See guys tomorrow." He soon drove us leaving the group by themselves.

Mizore broke the quiet atmosphere, "Do you guys feel like he going to fight Jyunya?"

Yukari nodded yes, "Indeed, Dan's face showed that he could tell that this Jyunya is not what he says he is." Then Yukari took out an electric pad and pressed a few buttons, "Also I find it strange."

Kurumu and Mizore turned to her before saying the exact same thing, "What do you mean?"

"From my investigation on this Junya Inui, that guy is a well-known play-boy."

Both the succubus and Yuki-Onna asked at the same time again, "What do you mean Yukari?"

"He keeps on talking about the _rules_ of the vampires, but it would seem that he does not follow them at all. I can see why Dan does not trust him and why he doesn't want Moka to trust him either."

The three girls looked at each other first then to the direction to where Dan drove off to. They knew he was going to fight this Jyunya and protect Moka. The trait which he posed is what makes him so attractive to them. The trait of always protecting his friends no matter the risk was what they could ask for someone they cared about.

Meanwhile with Moka and Jyunya were in the woods near a couple of tome stones drinking tomato juice from a can. Moka was looking down because she was thinking about Dan. She was the first friend she ever had and he was always there for here. She felt kind of guilty of leaving him just like that.

Jyunya noticed her depress expression, "What is wrong Moka? Why are you sitting there and just dazing out?"

"Oh, sorry it is nothing" she replied.

Jyunya crushed the can and tossed behind him. He went to Moka to forced her up and bring her extremely close to him. He then moved his head closer to her head.

Moka shoved him a little while she stumbled with her speech, "Wh-Wh-What are you doing Jyunya!? Wait!"

"Wait!? What are you saying Moka? Aren't we from the same race? It is natural for us to love each other? Unless," he raised one of his eyebrows, "there is another boy who stole your heart. Could be Dan Kadoya be the one?"

Moka froze at his words and couldn't speak.

Jyunya could tell from her expression that Dan was the one who stole her heart. He snarled a little, "Just what I expected. How could you go against our race' rules? How could you fall for a weakling creature like him?"

Without his and the outer Moka's attention, Moka's rosary glowed for a second, "This jerk have no idea how powerful Dan really is! Compare to his against Dan's power, he wouldn't less than five minutes! Besides Dan is the only one who is powerful enough to qualify to be my mate!"

Soon Jyunya began to transformed, "If that guy is in the way then I shall kill him."

Moka then slowly spoke, "Jyunya?"

He gave a very hard push that caused her to hit the tombstones. He completed his transformation before he spoke, "You are weak. Are you really a strong vampire or am I just too powerful?"

He made a punched straight to her which caused Moka to screamed, "Dan, help me!"

Soon a metallic voiced appeared out of nowhere with a loud motorcycle engine noise in the background, "Kamen Rider: Decade!" The two turned to see Dan who had transform on his motorcycle while he took out a card, "Jyunya stay away from Moka!" He inserted the card, "Kamen Rider: Kiva!" Then his body was covered in silver that morph which shatter to reveal the armor of Kiva. Dan jumped off his motorcycle while inserted another card, "Form Rider: Kiva Garulu!" Dan's left arm and chest were covered in phantom chains then shattered to reveal a blue color. His visors also changed blue too. Then a wavy Kris blade with a blue wolf's head for a hilt appeared into his hands from his driver. When he landed on the ground with his new sword on his left shoulder, he charged straight at Jyunya at a very fast pace.

Jyunya dodged his intense sword slashes. He was able to manage to dodge them all, but he was hit by a surprised kick in the gut. Jyunya recovered from it and grunted, "What the hell? How can his vampire form have the speed of a werewolf?" He founded a large boulder next to him and lifted it up. He faced Dan and threw the boulder.

Dan took out another card and inserted it, "Form Rider: Kiva Dogga!" Soon more phantom chains appeared not only on his chest and left arm, but on his right arm too. When the chains shattered it showed thick purple gauntlets on his forearms, chest, and shoulders. His visors changed to purple and he was now holding a purple war hammer in his left hand. Dan grabbed the hammer with both his hands to make a strong tight grip in order to swing it against the boulder. When the hammer came in contact with the boulder, it soon demolish into dust. While Jyunya was just standing there being shock, Dan took out another card and inserted it, "Form Rider: Kiva Basshaa!" The phantom chains appeared again, but only around his chest and his right arm. When they shattered, his right armor and chest changed to green along with his visors. In his right hand was a green gun in a strange design. Dan took aim and fired at Jyunya.

Jyunya received the bullets and was forced to the ground. He stared at Dan who was reverting back to his Decade form. He glared at him, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Protecting Moka, what of it?"

"She and I are the same kind. Vampires are only allows to have a relationship with other vampires. It is the rule of our kind. Do you think you can change that?"

"Who said that she cannot make her own choice?" The two monsters stared at him while he made his speech, "Why must she follow the rules of the old? Why must she give herself up to them? Who said she can't decide for herself? Why can't she follow what her heart is telling her? Who said that she can't create her own story?"

Moka's eyes widen and her rosary glowed bright red when they both spoke at the same time, "My own story?"

Jyunya just gave Dan a confusing expression, "What the fuck are you saying?"

"I'm saying that she must decide what she wants to do with her life not some rules. If you want to follow the rules of your kind so be it. Don't force her to make decisions that she doesn't want too. She must decide for herself what she wants not some rules of a race."

Jyunya just stared at him with a death glared, "Dan, who the hell are you!?"

"A passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that." Then his Rider Booker open up and a pair of cards came out. Dan caught them and checked to see who the new Rider was. Dan couldn't believe who the new Rider was. The new card had the face of the very first Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ichigo. The second card was a golden of symbol of Ichigo. Dan turned to Jyunya, "Get ready Jyunya, prepare to face of the first of my kind." Before he could insert the card, he felt a hand was on one of his shoulders. He turned to see the pink hair vampire with a face of determination. Dan slowly asked, "You want to get in on this?"

"Indeed, my other self-want to get in on this."

Dan placed a hand on her Rosario, "Very well." He yanked the rosary off and the silver hair vampire made her grand entrance.

Inner Moka brushed her hair with a smirk, "Nice to see you again Kamen Rider." She then turned to Jyunya, "Onimodoki is your true identity isn't?"

Jyunya gulped hard for an answer.

"Just like your pathetic race, pretend to be powerful monsters in order to bully other races around. You are just a weak and frail low-level monster just like the rest of your kind."

Dan played with his card for a second, "Moka, let us teach this worthless weakling a lesson."

"Indeed." She watched him inserted the card into his driver, "Kamen Rider: Ichigo!" Then his driver created a series of red, blue, and yellow light which covered Dan. When the light disappears Dan was now Kamen Rider Ichigo.

The two monsters could tell that his new form resembled a grasshopper. Dan took out the golden symbol card of Ichigo, "Let's go Moka."

"Aye."

Dan inserted the card, "Final Attack Rider: Ichigo!" Dan and Moka jumped into the air however unlike Moka, Dan did a forward flip too. The two made a kick and descended down to Jyunya. The two kick hit him and forced him to the ground while a crater was created.

Dan stood at the edge of the crater with Moka while looking down at the beaten Jyunya. Dan untransformed and turned to Moka, "So Moka do you want your…" He was cut off by the surprise kiss to the lips from the silver hair vampire. Dan's eyes widen and he was blushing like crazy. When Moka broke the kiss, Dan tried to speak, "Ah…Ah…Ah… What was up with the surprise kiss?"

"Remember how you said that I should make my own decisions?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I decided to make you my mate."

"WHAT!?"

She giggled at his reaction and walked over beside him. She wrapped one of her arm around his, "Come my mate you going make me dinner, alright?"

Dan nervously sweated a little, "Okay, but how about a motorcycle ride first?"

"Sounds like fun."

Dan guided her to his motorcycle and help on. He drove off to his dorm and secretly guided her to his room because if any of the other boys saw Moka in the boy dorm they will react like crazy. When they enter Dan's room, he closed the door quietly. "Well just make yourself comfortable. I'll go make dinner."

"Okay." After a half of hour Dan made steak, mash potatoes, and green beans for the two of them. The two ate quietly without speaking to each other. Dan couldn't even talk because at what happen. He just had his first kiss stolen by Moka, she claimed him as her mate, and now she was in his room eating with him.

After dinner Dan was finish cleaning the dishes when Moka snuck up behind him with a surprise hug. Dan blushed when she spoke, "That was delicious. So what are you doing next?"

"Do my homework first then go to bed."

"Let me help you out with your homework."

"Okay."

The two worked together on their homework until it was 9:50. Dan stretched his arms out, "Well I guess it time wrap it up." He then started to take off his blazer then his shirt.

"You got that right" Moka replied.

Dan froze for a second then turned around to see Moka stripping herself. Dan blushed even more, "What are doing? Shouldn't you be heading back to your room now?"

"What is wrong can't I spend a night with my mate?"

Dan made a deep sigh, "Alright Moka, you can stay for the night."

"Great" she replied. Dan turned to her, but fell backwards onto his bed at what he saw. Moka was just wearing her dark bloody red bra and panties. Dan knew she was hot, but he didn't expect to be this hot.

Dan got up and complained a little, "Damn it! Stop causing me to freak out like that!"

Moka went up to him, "I find it cute when you react like that."

Dan blushed a little, "I'm going to the bathroom." The silver hair vampire let him go to the bathroom with his pajamas in his hands. Dan came out of the bathroom wearing a black t-shirt and black pajamas pants that had a magenta stripe on each side. He looked around to see where Moka was and found her lying on his bed. Dan walked over to her, "Look like I'm sleeping on the floor."

As he turned around he felt someone grabbed his wrist from behind. He turned around to see the silver hair vampire's crimson red eyes staring at him. She slowly spoke to him, "Sleep with me."

Dan made an unbelievable sigh, "Alright." Dan had gotten under the covers with her. Moka then went up close to him and wrapped her arms around him. Dan turned his head to the sleeping vampire and smiled. He finally found a true reason to fight. He slowly spoke to himself, "You are wrong Great Leader; I do have a reason to fight." Dan fell asleep with the silver hair vampire who had claimed him as her mate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Climax from the Start to Finish**

Dan slowly opened his eyes and yawn, "Man that was a good night sleep." He then felt something was wrapped around him. He turned to see the sleeping silver hair vampire next to him. He sweated a little at the fact he slept with her last night. He then spoke to himself, "I hope she doesn't suck my blood right when she wakes up." Unfortunately she woke up and she went straight to his neck. Dan moaned a little, "Damn it."

Moka licked her lips clean before she spoke, "Morning my mate."

"Morning Moka."

Moka rose from the bed while she used the covers to cover her body, "So what time is it?"

"Six o'clock, why?"

"Just wondering," she had gotten closer to him while placing a hand under his chin, "anyway what else is for breakfast?"

Dan blush a little while he answered, "I'm going to make it now, but first" he took off his t-shirt which caused Moka to blush, "put this on."

"For what reason?"

"So I don't freak out again."

She smirked a little, "Okay." She took his t-shirt and let go of the covers to put it on.

Dan got out of bed and head toward a drawer and grabbed a white t-shirt. He quickly putted it on and turned to Moka who was getting out of bed while wearing his t-shirt. It covered her upper body and half of her panties. Dan cleared his throat, "What are you in the mood for?"

"I am up for anything."

"Alright then I surprise you then."

Moka nodded while watching him walking toward the kitchen. She turned to his desk and noticed a picture of him and another boy who seems to be the same age as Dan. She raised an eyebrow while asking Dan a question, "Who is this guy?"

"Hunter Kaito, he is my best friend and partner."

"Partner? For what?"

"When we are in a battle."

"How can this human help you in a fight? He seems like a careless guy and seems to take life as a game."

"You are not too far off of him being careless, but he can help me in a fight and he doesn't take life as a game. After all he just like me."

Moka turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Like me, Hunter is also a Kamen Rider."

Moka's eyes widen, "He is also a Kamen Rider?"

"However he is just a plain old Kamen Rider. Unlike me, who is the destroyer of worlds."

All the sudden he felt a hug from behind him. He turned to see Moka was the one hugging him. Moka placed a hand on one of his cheeks, "Even if you are the destroyer of worlds you will always be a hero to me."

"Moka…"

The two then slowly made a passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes. They broke the kiss in order to have breakfast. They two had pancakes for their quiet breakfast. As they finished Dan then took out his Decadriver while Moka was grabbing her clothes and rosary she left on the floor. Dan first transformed into Decade then he transformed into Ryuki.

He turned to Moka, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she went over to him and allowed him to carry her in a bridal style. She smile at him, "You know your other Riders forms can really come in handy."

"You got that right. Hang on." Dan jumped to his window which made a wavy like surface. He then came into a different room. The room walls were shiny silver like Moka's hair. The room had a few couple of fancy furniture, a king size bed, a good size kitchen, and a fancy dinner table. Dan examined the room and made a whistle, "Damn this is some room you have Moka."

"Thanks" she then put her rosary back on before her hair change back to pink and her eyes change back to emerald. The pink hair vampire headed toward the bathroom with a new pair of clothing after she spoke to Dan, "anyway I see at school then."

"Yeah see you at school" he replied before jumping to the window and disappeared. She smiled and entered the bathroom.

Dan returned to his room from the window and undid his transformation. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, "Man I wonder how today is going to be?"

Meanwhile at the entrance of the school a light colored hair lady was walking to the school. She had circular glasses on, black heels, she wore a white V-neck with a wide collar, and she wore a black skirt. She was getting all of the male students' attention because of her beauty. As soon as she passed a group of males they started to make perverted comments.

"Wh-Whoa! Who is that!?"

"You do not know who she is? What planet have you been damn living on? That lady is one of the school's teachers. Her name is Ririko-sensei. She teaches freshman math."

"Her perfume smells awesome."

"She is extremely sexy looking."

"I heard that she is more serious about education than any teacher in the school."

"I want her to teach me on some things."

Ririko-sensei heard each of the comments and just made a smile.

Dan arrived to the school and parked his motorcycle. As he took off his helmet he received a surprise hug from behind and a familiar voice spoke, "Good morning Dan!"

"Good morning Kurumu."

Then a large metal pan hit Kurumu on the top of her head while Yukari gave Dan a hug around his waist, "Morning Dan!"

"Good morning Yukari." Dan then felt a cold chill down his spine. He turned his head behind to see Mizore's head on the fence's platform. Dan smiled, "Morning Mizore."

"Morning Dan" she replied.

Soon a familiar cheerful voice spoke, "Morning Dan."

Dan turned to see Moka who was coming toward the group. He acted calmly, "Morning Moka."

Kurumu then spoke to Dan, "Dan can you give me a ride on your motorcycle after school today? Please?"

Yukari gotten furious, "No he should take me not you cow!"

Mizore then spoke, "No he should take me!"

Dan sighed, "Listen girls let us head to class and we will discuss this at lunch, okay?"

The three all answered at the same time, "Okay." As the group of friends headed toward the school, Dan was still wondering how the girls will react to the fact that Moka kiss him and she was his first kiss. Not to mention she eat with him and slept with him last night. Dan just hoped that they won't make a big deal about it, but that was too much to ask for.

In math class, Ririko-sensei was explaining a hard problem to the class that they did not get last night for homework. Dan wasn't paying attention to her explanation instead he was looking at the window. He was busy thinking about how many past Riders' powers he got till now. First one he achieved was Kiva and Kiva-la. Then he received Ryuki and Kabuto after that. The next ones were X, Kuuga, Rey, and Faiz. Yesterday he received the power of Kamen Rider Ichigo. Despite the two secondary Riders he has seven out of the twenty-nine main Riders powers in his possession. He spoke to himself, "I wonder how long it going to take until I get the rest of them?"

Ririko-sensei finished explaining the problem, "All right then who will be willing to start us off to solve this problem? What about you Dan?"

Dan blinked a couple of times, "I'm sorry what did you say sensei?"

"I ask if you are willing to help us start us off to solve this problem."

Dan looked at the problem and sadly answered, "Sorry, but I have no idea."

"Oh my, you were not paying attention were you Dan? You should not be daydreaming in class. After all the **Semester Test **is coming up soon! So we are wrapping up the first semester. So study hard students."

Dan did the best he could to not to show his shock expression. He spoke to himself, "God damn it, I completely forgotten about the Semester Test! With all the fights I had gotten into, the nights that I spent on fixing my motorcycle, and not to mention what had happen last night it sure did take a lot of my time!"

Ririko-sensei noticed he was not trying to show his shock expression and placed a finger on one of her cheeks, "Dan…"

At lunch Dan and his group of friends decided to have lunch on the roof of the school for today. While the girls were busy taking, Dan took out a deck of cards and was looking at them. The deck of cards was the cards he used in his Decade form. It was not a huge deck, but with the Final Attack Rider, Final Form Rider, Form Rider, and Attack Rider cards made up for it. Dan then stopped at the card that had the picture of Decade. He then slowly move it a little to reveal the card which had the gold symbol of Decade. After that the next card was picture of Decade in the top left corner and a picture of his Decadriver with the symbols of the first nine Heisei Riders. The next four cards each had a picture of Decade doing a different attack. The first one had the picture of Decade who was shooting like crazy with his Rider Booker in its gun form. The second card had him with his sword which had a pink aura following it. The third card had the top picture of his head in five different places, but there were kind of close to each other. The last card had a picture of him fading. He took out all the cards with had the picture of Decade and putted the rest of the deck into one of his pockets.

Yukari noticed he was holding seven cards in one of his hand. She walked over to him, "What are you looking at Dan?"

"See for yourself" he replied while showing the cards to her. Then the rest of the group walked over him in order to see the cards. They were surprised to see there were other cards that had the picture of Dan's form. They only recognized one of the cards, but only Moka recognized two of the cards.

Mizore blinked a couple of times, "What are these other cards for?"

He pointed to the four Attack Rider cards, "These cards give me different kinds of attacks." He then he points to the Final Form Rider card, "This allows me to change me form into that. This card allows other people to use the power of Decade." He then pointed to the Final Attack Rider, "This card allows me to use my ultimate attack."

Kurumu interrupted him while pointing to the Kamen Rider card, "What is this for?"

Dan was about to answer her, but the bell started to ring. Dan putted the cards away, "I tell you guys another time. We need to get to class."

"Okay" Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu answered and hurried down the stairs to get to class.

Dan was left alone with Moka who was smiling at him. He asked her a question, "Why are you so happy about?"

"I'm happy that you didn't tell them about last night."

Dan blushed a little, "If I did they will be trying much harder to make sure that you don't have me."

"Good point. Anyway we should get going." Dan nodded to her and the two headed toward their next class.

After the Newspaper club meeting was over, Dan and Moka were at one of the sides of the school. Moka's eyes widen with surprise, "What, you want me to help you with math!?"

"Yeah, I still don't understand the section we are doing in class. Besides you the only one that I believe can really help me."

"How come?"

"Kurumu will just try to seduce me instead of helping me. Mizore, I have a funny feeling that she would do something like Kurumu might do. For Yukari well let just say that I don't really get her."

Moka could understand why he would choose her instead of Yukari because sometimes Yukari have these weird ideas that can actually cause a lot of problems. Moka smiled, "Sure thing I will help you out."

"Really!? Thank you, Moka. So where do you want to do it?"

"You can come to my room tonight if you want?"

"Sure, I don't mind." He then noticed her getting closer to him. She pushed him to the wall which caused Dan to ask, "Moka…"

"I will try my best to help you Dan. After all you always help me when I need it and you let me suck you blood too."

Dan started to sweat while he spoke to himself, "Please don't tell me that she is going to suck my blood right now?" However instead Moka went straight to his lips and started to kiss him. Dan's eyes widen and his cheeks were burning. He slowly spoke to himself, "Is this going to be a habit now?"

The two were force to break the kiss because of a voice that came out of nowhere and sounded extremely mad, "Hold it right there!" Dan and Moka turned to see who it was, "What in the world were you two doing!?"

Dan recognized the person, "Ririko-sensei…" He spoke to himself while she was walking over to them, "For the love of God this cannot be happening! Of all the people, why does my math teacher have to be the first one to see that Moka and I kiss!?"

"Dan Kadoya!" she spoke in a pissed tone.

"Yes sensei."

She calmed down right before she spoke, "You silly boy. Do you not realize that this is not the time to be kissing girls?" She then placed one of her hands near her glasses in order to adjust them while she spoke in sexy persuasive tone, "You have not been able to stay awake in class lately too, have we now Dan?"

Dan made a shock expression that Ririko-sensei noticed that too. He had been having a hard time sleeping especially the nightmares with Dai-Shocker lately.

He was about to speak, but Ririko-sensei interrupted him, "It's caught the eye of your sensei you know." She then turned to Moka and raised an eyebrow, "Now I understand. Moka, you are the cause of Dan's problem!"

Dan did not want Moka to feel guilty for his problems. He quickly raised both his hands and shocked them at a fast pace, "No Ririko-sensei, you got it all wrong."

"Really now? Then what is the cause for your problems?"

"I just had a hard time sleeping because I kept on remembering something from my past. That is all."

Moka looked at him and could tell he was telling the truth. She wonders what was the thing from his past was causing him to fall asleep in class.

Ririko-sensei sighed, "If you say so, but if you fall asleep or daydream in my class again you will be attending after school tutoring sessions with me. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ririko-sensei," he turned to Moka, "come on Moka let's get going."

"Okay" she answered while she grabbed one of his hands and dragged him leaving Ririko-sensei by herself.

Ririko-sensei took off her glasses and brushed her back with her other hand. She slowly putted back on before she spoke, "Soon Dan I will force you into my tutoring session and we will have one hell of a time." She then licked her lips while giggled darkly.

Moka lead Dan to the front of the school where he parked his motorcycle. The two panted for a couple of minutes before they could talk. Moka was the first one to speak, "Man what in the world was she doing there for?"

"I don't know, but thank God that you get me away from her."

"Why?"

"I was getting a shiver down my spine." Then his body shivered a little which caused Moka to laugh a little. Dan then stopped his shivering and grabbed his helmet and the silver helmet from his motorcycle. He gave the silver one to Moka, "Do you mind if we start when get to your room?"

"Sure" she took the helmet and putted it on before she jumped onto the motorcycle.

Dan quickly putted on his helmet and hope onto his motorcycle. He drove to the girl dorms and parked in his motorcycle near some bushes and covered the motorcycle with them. He turned to Moka who was ready to guide him to her room. They walked for a few minutes until they reached to the entrance of her room.

Moka opened the door and let Dan go in first. She then closed the door and locked it before she spoke to Dan, "Just sit at the table for a second Dan. I just need to get myself comfortable."

"Okay sure."

Moka took off her blazer and placed it on her bed. She then went to a cabinet to take out a couple of pencils and papers. She took a seat next to Dan and started explaining, "Okay the first thing that we need to start this problem is…"

It was the 7:30 and Dan finally understood how to do the problem. He smiled at Moka, "Thanks Moka, you are a good tutor."

She blush a little while she had a finger scratching her left cheek, "Oh it is no big deal. I just am trying to do my part of being a friend." She then turned to her alarm clock to check what time it was, "Man we sure did spend quite a long time on studying haven't we?"

"You got that right." Soon Dan's stomach began to growl like a tiger.

Moka laughed at him which caused him to blush. "How about I make us something for dinner?"

"As much I don't want you to go to the trouble for doing it for me, but it would seem that I have no choice in the matter."

After a half hour to forty-five minutes, Moka made a bowl of rice and minestrone soup for each of them and a plate of teriyaki chicken. Dan tasted the food and was amazed by the taste of it, "Moka this is delicious!"

"Thank you. Just help yourself Dan." The two ate while making a few jokes with each other. When they finished Dan decided to help Moka with the dishes because it was the least he could do for her.

When the dishes were done Dan looked at the clock to see it was 8:45. He went to the table to grab his stuff, "Well I guess it time to go."

Moka then placed a hand on one of his hands, "How about you stay for the night?" Dan was about to talk, but Moka interrupted him, "If you go and grab your motorcycle right now, you will just cause a commotion and you have to explain that to the Headmaster."

Dan froze and realized she was right. The last thing he wanted to see was the Headmaster and his weird smile. He left his stuff on the table, "Alright Moka I'll stay."

She smiled and handed him his t-shirt he lends to her last night before she went to the bathroom with a pair of pajamas. After she was finish she was now wearing black spaghetti strap pajamas that reached to her upper knees. She noticed Dan clothes folded and were on the table. She then turned to see him sitting at a chair at the table looking at his cards again. He was wearing the t-shirt she had given back to him with black boxers with magenta strips on it. She giggled, "Nice boxers. I didn't know you also wear pink for clothing."

Dan sighed and turned to her, "It's not pink it is magenta."

"Okay," she sat on her bed with her legs cross. She smiled at him, "You can sleep with me."

Dan was surprised from her words, "Are you sure?"

"Of course it now big deal."

Dan sighed and walked over to her. She got under the covers with Dan before she wrapped her arms around him. "Good night Dan" she said before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Moka."

The two closes their eyes and feel asleep, but Moka however only pretended to sleep. She opened her to see if Dan was sounded asleep. She slowly gotten closer to him and placed her rosary next to his head. She then spoke to her other self quietly, "Are you sure by using the rosary we can see what Dan is dreaming about?"

"Yes. I know this is not like us, but I am concern about what this thing from his past is causing him to have a hard time sleeping" her inner self said.

"Yeah me too." She closed her eyes and the rosary began to glow a little. When she opened her eyes she was in some tunnel that was moving extremely fast with her inner self standing next to her. She turned to her inner self, "He won't see us right?"

"We are just using the rosary to help us see what he is dreaming about nothing more." Soon the tunnel was reaching the end of it. "Well here we go."

When the two vampires enter the light they couldn't believe their eyes. They were standing in a destroyed city with fire raising everywhere. The sky was as black as night. The streets were covered in the blood and the dead bodies of humans. The two vampires slowly spoke at the same time, "What in world is this?" Soon they heard sword swinging and screaming of agony. They hurried to see where those sounds were coming. As they reached to the place where the sounds were coming from their eyes' widen. They saw Dan in his Decade form with his sword in his hands fighting against a group of Stardust Ninja Dustards, Waste Yummy, and Masquerade Dopants.

Dan was inserted a card, "Attack Rider: Slash!" Soon his sword was covered in holographic pink aura. Dan swung his sword a couple of times at the enemies which went right through them and soon they exploded. He then took out another card and inserted it, "Attack Rider: Blast!" Dan transformed his sword into a gun and fired it at the remaining enemies.

As soon as the remaining enemies exploded three shadowy figures appeared from the flames. One was the leader of the Museum which sells Gaia Memories, he was Terror Dopant. The second one was the purple Greed that can create extinct and mythological Yummies, it was the Kyouryu Greed. The last one was the leader of the Zodiarts and Horoscopes, his name was Sagittarius. The three monsters charged at Dan and began to fight. Dan managed to hit them with his sword, but it wasn't strong enough. Sagittarius summoned his bow that was attached to his forearm and fired a series of arrows at Dan and exploded. Dan went flying from the explosion and landed on the ground hard. When he was trying to get up the Terror Dopant and Kyouryu Greed raised their hands while a dark aura was surrounding their hands. Then they fired the dark aura blast at Dan and caused a major explosion. Dan was forced to undo his transformation right before he landed on the ground while his body was either feeling the burns or bleeding out blood. The three monsters stared down at him while the Great Leader, Joker, and Bat Fangire along with the other shadowy figures appeared behind them. The Great Leader walked toward Dan and began talking to him.

Meanwhile the two vampires tried to her what the man was saying, but they couldn't hear him nor Dan. The pink hair vampire gulped hard before she spoke, "What is this?"

The silver hair vampire was about to answer when she felt something was wrong. She felt that Dan was going to wake up and grabbed her outer self's hand and ran to the tunnel that took them into his dream. When they were about to enter the tunnel, the silver hair vampire spoke, "I much I want to know who those guys were and what their relationship with Dan is, but we need to leave right now! He is going to wake up pretty soon!" They jumped into the tunnel while a bright light appeared in front of them.

Moka opened her eyes and got off of Dan before he rose up while saying, "Don't you damn dare say that about my great grandfather!" He looked to see he was in Moka's room and saw the time was 10:30 before he made a hard sigh.

"Dan," he turned to Moka, "are you okay?"

Dan noticed her shaking with great feat like if she saw something that was like an actual hell. Then he noticed the rosary glowed a little before it dimmed down. Dan looked at her and asked a question, "Did you use the rosary as a way to see what I was dreaming about?"

Moka looked down and answered, "Yes and I am sorry. I didn't mean to."

"You were wondering why I was having a hard time sleeping and you wanted to check to see what it was?" She nodded yes to him. Dan looked down, "Well I guess I have to explain it to you now since you saw that dream."

"You don't have to."

"No, it about time I tell you about how I am so used to combat and show no fear during battle." He cleared his throat first before explaining, "Those guys you saw are called Dai-Shocker."

"Dai-Shocker?"

"Yes they are a secret organization who is planning to take over all dimensions. Before they were just call Shocker, but that was before they discovered there were other dimensions they could conquer. Along the way they recruited other groups to join their cause. Those other groups are also enemies to the previous Riders. For example, Shocker was the enemy to the first the ever Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ichigo."

"So this group gathered all the enemies that were against the Kamen Riders?"

"Yes, but unlike them who only had one kind of enemy to deal with my enemies are all their enemies combine."

"So where are they?"

"I don't know, but I can feel that they are just waiting, buying their time to make a plan to conquer humanity." He looked to the right while tightening one of his fists, "I fought their henchmen in the past with Hunter, but we never encounter one of their commandos nor their leaders. I can't get the fact that I never fought and I have no idea how powerful they are out of my mind. Will I be strong enough? Will I be able to defeat them? Will I be able to protect what are important to me?"

Moka reached for one of his fists and placed a hand on his face, "You are strong Dan. You protect me, Yukari, and Mizore remember. Don't let that fact caused you trouble. Do what you usually do, fight for what you believe in and believe in your own power."

Dan smiled at her, "Thank you Moka." Soon the two began to kiss each other again. However this time they added some tongue action to it. When they needed to breathe, they smiled to each other and embraced each other while falling asleep.

On the next day, the day went normal like any other day for Dan, but after school had a surprise for him. Dan was walking to the Newspaper club for the meeting. He was walking pass the conference room when a rope wrapped around him and dragged him inside of the room. Dan was thrown onto the floor, "Damn what was that?"

"Watch what you say young man," he raised his head to see who it was, "because you can get in trouble by the teachers."

Dan couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Ririko-sensei!" She was wearing white heels and a dark leather bra that was attached to a leather skirt and dark leggings. Dan then shouted, "What in name of hell are you wearing!?"

Then her lower body started to change into a reptilian lower body. She licked her lips, "This is what I wear for my _tutoring session_. Now just sit there like a good boy and let me process the information you need to know about math."

Dan dodged her tail that opened up and took out his driver. He quickly inserted the card, "Kamen Rider: Decade!"

Ririko-sensei stared at his transformation and just chuckled, "So the rumors are true about your form being pink. It's look good on you."

"Sorry sensei, but I don't require tutoring session. I just going to beat you and get out of here." Then his Rider Booker opened up and four cards came out of it. Dan caught them and examined them. The new Rider was the one who could travel back in time to make sure that the Imagin did not change the past; it was Kamen Rider Den-O. The next couple of cards had him in the top left corner, but they each had a different picture next to him. One had the picture of the DenLiner while the other card had the picture of one of Den-O's Imagin, it was Momotaros. The last card had the symbol of Den-O in gold. Dan turned to the teacher, "I'm going start at the climax."

"What?" she asked before she heard a metallic voice spoke. "Kamen Rider: Den-O!"

Dan's body was covered by holographic silver pieces which form the Den-O's Plat Form. Next a holographic train tracks appeared with pieces of some red armor and landed on his body which formed Den-O's sword form. Dan clapped his hands and charged at Ririko-sensei. He delivered a few punches, but she slithered to dodge. Dan then took out another card, "Form Rider: Den-O Rod!" While Dan's armor was changing he took his Rider Booker and had transformed into its sword form before it became Den-O's rod. Dan swung the rod and let the fishing line wrapped around Ririko-sensei.

"What in the world!?" she shouted before she was thrown against the wall.

Dan took out another card and inserted it, "Form Rider: Den-O Gun!" His armor changed it form once again while his rod change into Den-O's gun. He fired it at Ririko-sensei and caused her to scream.

Ririko-sensei then growled, "You damn brat, eat this!" She used her tail to throw a few tables at Dan. She then heard his driver saying, "Form Rider: Den-O Ax!" Soon his took the form of the card along with the ax. Dan swung his ax at the tables and chopped each of them into two.

Dan took another card and inserted it, "Form Rider: Den-O Wing!" His changed into the form from the card along with the weapons in his hands. He used them to slice through the remaining thrown tables before there were none left. Dan changed back into Den-O's sword form and took out the golden symbol of Den-O, "Time to finish it." "Final Attack Rider: Den-O!" Soon both of his feet began to glow after the some strange glowing lines came from Dan's driver hit them. Dan charged at Ririko-sensei and made a triple roundhouse kick at her, one from his left and two from his right.

Ririko landed on the ground hard while her body was feeling the lightning shocks. She looked at Dan who changing back to normal, "Who are you?"

"A passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that." He headed toward the door leaving her on the ground. Dan hurried to the Newspaper club and opened the door quickly.

Gin noticed him and saw he was tired, "What the hell happen to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Dan replied to him while whipping the sweats off his forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Suit of Spades in Art**

A couple of days passed since Dan escaped from Ririko-sensei's _tutoring session_. He was in class waiting for the bell to ring so class could end. He took out the six of the first nine Heisei main Rider cards which had the face picture of them. He slowly gave a Rider roll call in his head, "Kuuga, Ryuki, Faiz, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva; these are the current Riders that I have right now that are from the Heisei period before Decade. If I recall there are three more Riders before Decade." He then placed a finger on his chin with his thumb under his chin, "Man what were their names?" He turned to see Moka who was reading a book while the bell rang and the kids were leaving the classroom, "What are you reading Moka?"

Moka closed the book and smiled at him, "That is a secret Dan."

Dan chuckled a little, "Alright if you say so." Then he was hit behind the head by an unknown item. He rubbed the spot he was hit, "Damn it who the hell hit me?" He turned around to see Gin who was resting a folded fan on his left shoulder, "Gin!"

Gin then spoke while tapping his left shoulder with the folded fan, "It is club time!" He then walked over to Moka and spoke, "Hello Moka, what is that you are reading? Is that an art textbook?"

Moka closed the book quickly held it tight while speaking, "N... No it is not, this is just..."

Dan first spoke to himself, "So it is an art textbook she was reading. I wonder why she is reading it for?" He was about to talk to her, but the sound of the slide doors opening up caught his attention.

Then a familiar female voice appeared from the slide doors, "Dan!" He then saw it was Kurumu who was now giving him a hug, "It is another beautiful day of being in a club with you! I love you so much!"

Dan was trying not blush, "Kurumu!"

Then ice kunai came out of no where which caused Kurumu to let go of Dan in order to dodge. The two turned to see Mizore who was standing near the door. She spoke in her usual emotionless tone, "Let go of Dan right now."

Kurumu glared at her , "Why!? Dan is my destined one!"

"No he does not belong to you. He belong to me."

Then two large silver pans appeared in the air and they were over both Mizore's and Kurumu's head. Mizore was able to dodge the pan, but Kurumu however she was hit by the pan on her head.

Then Yukari appeared on the desk with her wand in one of her hands, "Both of you get away from Dan now! Or I will us my magic on you two!"

Dan watch the three girls bicker and started to sweat a little. He sighed a little, "Why does this always happen every single day?"

Gin stepped between the girls and started to talk, "Okay girls now is not the time to start bickering. We need to work together right now in order to make our new newspaper for the students of the school, okay?"

The three looked at each other first then into a different direction while saying, "Okay."

Dan and Moka nodded too and the entire group quickly got started to create their new newspaper. After school Dan and Moka were walking toward Dan's motorcycle while discussing how they day went. When they reached his motorcycle, Dan turned to her and asked a question, "So why are you reading that art textbook for anyway?"

Moka then chuckled a little, "I told you it is a surprise."

"Alright, alright. So do you need a ride home?"

"Thanks Dan, but I am afraid that I have to decline." She then took her art textbook out and explained, "You see the art teacher had asked me if I could be a model for one of her paintings. So I have to get right over there right now. So see you tomorrow." She went to his right cheek and kiss it before she left.

Dan just stood there while placing a couple of fingers on the spot he received the kiss, "I thought she was going to drink my blood, but I guess not." Without his attention a shadowy figure behind a tree snickered darkly a little.

At night Dan was having the same nightmare that he had recently. He was in the same hell burning city and he was fighting against Shocker Combatmen in his Decade form. As soon Dan defeated all of the Shocker Combatmen, three shadowy figures appeared from the flames. One was the leader of the Crisis Empire, General Jark. The next second shadowy figure was the general of the Government of Darkness, Apollo Geist. The last shadowy figure was once a general in Black Satan then he created the Delza Army, his name is General Shadow. The three generals took out their swords and charge toward Dan. Dan blocked Apollo Geist's sword and gave him a punch to his head. General Jark made a horizontal slash, but it was stop by Dan's sword and he received a kick in the guts. General Shadow delivered a series of slashes which Dan managed to block for a bit. Then General Shadow made a thrust with his sword which hit Dan's chest. Soon the three generals began to overpower him with their series of combine swords attack. Dan was force to transform back to his human form before he fell to the ground. Soon the three generals began to snicker at Dan who was getting pissed.

Dan growled at them, "Why the hell are you guys laughing at!?"

General Shadow spoke first, "We are laughing at the fact that you don't even have the drive to live."

"What the hell does that suppose to mean!?"

General Jark spoke, "Every single time you face us you are defeated. Do ever consider why this happens?"

Apollo Geist then spoke, "Unlike you the other Kamen Riders each had a desire to live and continue to fight to the very end. Without that desire you will never defeat us and protect what is important to you."

Soon the three generals disappeared into thin air leaving Dan in the burning city. Dan then woke up from his dream and looked around his room. Dan slapped himself in the face, "Damn it why can't I stop thinking about Dai-Shocker. However what do they mean that I don't have the desire to live?"

Later on in the morning Gin called for an emergency meeting to discus an important matter he discover. When the entire group were together Gin began his important announcement, "Everyone we have a problem. Recently female students had suddenly started to disappear."

Everyone looked at him while saying the same thing at the same time, "Missing girls..."

Gin narrowed his serious eyes and spoke in a dead serious tone, "Yes, several girls just started to vanish without a trace one after another. The total number of girls that disappeared in one month is seven."

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Wait seven girls just vanish without a trace in one month. That doesn't sound right especially this is an academy."

Gin nodded, "Exactly! The number is a usual and how much time that pass does not go together." Gin then handed each of the member a piece of paper which had seven pictures of different female students. He raised the one that was in his hands, "I have already collected the basic information about the missing girls. We are going find this a cursive kidnapper and bring him to justice!"

Dan spoke to himself, "Time for this Rider to deliver some justice of his own."

Then Gin walked toward the window while a hand on his chin, " As you can see all those girls that disappear are all pretty hot. If someone is holding them then I want to save them quickly. If they see me rescuing there will be a chance for them to get to me better."

Dan sighed because of the statement Gin made, "I guess once a pervert always a pervert."

Later on during the school day, Dan was chatting with Moka in the hallways for a bit before she left to meet the art teacher. Moka looked at the clock that was on the wall and her eyes widen, "Oh my God! Look at the time! I have to get going to my art class now Dan! See you later!"

"Later Moka" he replied and waved to her while she was hurrying down the hall. When she was gone, Dan lowered his hand and placed it in his pocket. He was about to walk, but he froze when he saw a familiar art textbook. He reached for it and opened it up to see who it belonged to. The book belonged to none other than his vampire friend, Moka. He looked at the direction she was heading and spoke softly, "Look like I'm going to be late for my study period." He closed the book and hurried to catch up to Moka.

Dan reached the classroom where Moka's art class was being held. He knock on the slid doors and a female voice answered him, "Come on in." Dan entered the room and saw the art teacher standing in front of her desk. She was wearing black bandana that covered he braided hair. She a dark tan top, light blue slim jeans, a golden necklace, heels, and a long white trench coat that had paints stain on it. She turned to Dan and smiled, "Hello there my name is Hitomi Ishigami. What are you doing here?"

Dan cleared his throat and revealed the textbook to her, "A friend of mine accidentally drop her art textbook in the hallways. So I decided to come here and deliver it to her."

Hitomi-sensei smiled at him, "Well that is nice of you. I let you give that back to her."

"Thank you sensei." Dan walked over to Moka and handed it to her, "You drop this Moka."

Moka tried not to blush, "Thanks Dan. You are a life savior. By the way shouldn't you be in class?"

"It is now my study period now, so all I have to do is just study or do my homework."

Hitomi-sensei then spoke to him, "How about you have an art class with us for your study period?"

Dan looked at her, "Is that allow?"

"Of course it is allow. Now just take a seat next to Moka and enjoy yourself."

Dan nodded his head, "Alright, thank you Hitomi-sensei."

After Dan took his seat and Hitomi-sensei began to talk, "Alright class today you will be painting what is important to you. Just what is important to you? It is what inspires the hearts of each and every single one of us. So feel free to paint whatever you want."

Dan went to get an easel, a canvas, a couple of pencils, and a paint palette in order to participate in the activity. Dan sat on the stool and was tapping his chin with the top of his pencil. He then remembered a story that his great grandfather told him when he was little. He told of a time when he fought all the Kamen Riders in large canyon which mark the start of the Rider War. Dan started to sketch the canyon first then Decade that was surrounded by the nine Heisei Riders. Then he went to grab his paint palette in order to paint his sketch. When he was finish he soon found and recognized the three new Riders that he does not possess yet. The first Rider he recognized was wearing navy blue body suit with silver armor on the suit; the Rider name was Kamen Rider Blade. The next Rider was wearing gold and black armor; it was Kamen Rider Agito. The last Rider was wearing purple armor and had a pair of two red crystal drumsticks in his hands; the Rider name was Kamen Rider Hibiki. He stared at his finish painting and wonders if this will be part of his destiny of being the destroyer of worlds.

Soon students saw his painting and started to give compliments. Hitomi-sensei noticed the group of students and walked over to see. When she was there she was amazed at the painting that Dan created. She smiled to Dan, "This is magnificent Dan. How come you drew a picture of this?"

He spoke in slow tone, "This was a battle that my great grandfather had when he was young. He fought against some of his own kind in this very canyon."

Then a random student shouted out, "Why were they fighting him for?"

Before he could answer a girl who had light hair and was wearing gym clothes came from the window, "Sensei, I'm skipping gym class to have fun with you!"

Hitomi-sensei turned her head to the student and smiled, "Oh you!" Soon Hitomi-sensei was surrounded by a group of female students who were commenting and admiring her tomboy outfit.

Dan started to sweat and spoke to himself, "Don't tell me she has a fan club?"

Later on in the afternoon Dan and Moka were talking for a bit until they had to depart. Dan was headed toward the Newspaper club while Moka was heading to go meet Hitomi-sensei. When Dan entered into the room where the Newspaper club was being held, he received a surprise hug to his head from a familiar large soft breast. Dan managed to break free and yell, "Damn it Kurumu don't come out of nowhere like that!"

Kurumu smiled, "Sorry Dan."

Yukari then came out of nowhere and gave Dan a hug around his waist, "It good to see you Dan!"

Kurumu then growled, "What the hell are you doing brat!?"

Yukari then sticked out her tongue after she spoke, "A normal hug is fine with him not a gorilla hug."

"Why you damn brat!" Kurumu roared before she hugged Dan on the opposite side from Yukari.

Dan was about to speak when he felt someone hugging him from the back which gave a cold chill down his spine. He turned to see a familiar purple hair girl, "Mizore!"

Mizore smiled at him, "It good to see you Dan."

Kurumu then snarled at Mizore and Yukari, "Let go of my destined one right now!"

"No way you cow!" Yukari shouted.

"He does not need a hug from you Kurumu" Mizore replied.

Gin was sitting in a chair and sighed at the scene. He could not believe that Dan had three of the hottest girls in school that were interested in him. He wonders what did Dan had that he does not. He then called out, "Alright guys that is enough. Besides we have something more important right now."

The girls slowly let go of Dan and stared at Gin while Dan asked Gin a question, "What do you mean Gin?"

Gin got up and headed toward Dan in order to hand him a piece of paper with a picture of a female student, "We now have an eighth girl went missing."

Dan recognized the missing girl and grabbed the paper from Gin, "Wait a minute this girl is... She is member of Hitomi-sensei's fan club!" Then Dan's eyes widen and spoke to himself, "Could it be Hitomi-sensei be the one responsible for the disappearances of these girls?" His eyes became even wider when he realized that Moka went to go see her, "Moka is in danger!" Dan quickly shoved the paper back to Gin and ran out the door like if there was no tomorrow.

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari just watch while saying, "Dan..."

Dan ran as fast as he can until he reached the art classroom's slid doors. He quickly grabbed the handle and yelled when he open it up, "Moka!" He entered the room and looked around. He growled, "I hope I am not too late?" He then heard someone crying and it was very close. He faced to the direction where crying was coming from which lead him to see a locker. He walked over there and opened it up. His eyes widen, "What the fuck is this?" In the locker was the eighth girl who was turn into a statue and she was crying.

Then a dark voice appeared behind him, "What are you doing to my art?"

Dan made a spin kick and hit the person behind him. When took his fighting stance he saw Hitomi-sensei who was getting off the desk. Dan narrowed his eyes at her, "So you are responsible for the disappearance of the female students."

Out of the blues the slid door opened up and a pink hair girl came from it. Moka looked around and shouted to Dan, "Dan what are you doing!?"

"Moka; Hitomi-sensei is the one responsible for the missing female students."

"What?" she asked then noticed him pointing to the locker behind him. She rushed over to see and couldn't believe her eyes. She was seeing a statue crying. While she was being distracted Hitomi-sensei smirked and one of her braided hair transformed into a snake and was heading straight to Moka. Dan noticed it and extended his right arm and took the bite before he was pushed back with Moka to the wall which was destroy when they hit it.

Dan got up and saw seven more statues that were crying before he felt something wrong with his right hand. He turned to it and it was turn to stone. Hitomi-sensei started to chuckle while the rest of her hair transform into snakes, "Like my powers. Being a Medusa really help me with my art. Turning the most beautiful girls in school into statues is true beauty of art. Look at them just beauty from them and their tears make it thrilling. Soon Moka you will be part of my collection."

Dan roared, "This is not art you fucking bitch. This is nothing more than a fail art project of yours. True beauty does not come from turning people into stone, true beauty comes from the heart and effort of a person. You took the easy way. That make you a poor excuse of an artist."

Hitomi-sensei growled, "Just who do you think you are?"

"A passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that." Dan used his left hand to place the driver on and inserted the card with it, "Kamen Rider: Decade!" Dan charged toward Hitomi-sensei and made his assault. He delivered a series of spin and straight kicks and made a quick left jab to her. Hitomi-sensei dodged all his kick, but she received the jab to her face. She quickly recover and had her snakes attack Dan. Dan dodged most of them, but he was bitten by one of them on the left side of his stomach. Dan pulled the snake out and growled, "Damn it, I need to find a way to destroy her snakes." Then his Rider Booker open up and three cards came out of it. Dan grabbed the cards and examined them. It was the Rider who wielded the power of the Undead who were label the title of Spade, the Rider name was Kamen Rider Blade. The next card had a picture of Blade in the northwest corner with a large sword behind him. The last card a golden symbol of Blade. Dan looked at Hitomi-sensei, "Here I come sensei." He inserted the card, "Kamen Rider: Blade!" Then a large blue holographic card that had a picture of a large beetle and Dan dashed to it. When he went through the card he was now Blade.

Hitomi-sensei was shock to see he was still able to have the strength to change forms, but she just laughed, "What can that form do?" She then had most of her snakes attack Dan.

Dan took out a card, "Just watch." "Attack Rider: Metal!" Soon Dan's body in a shiny metal coating right before the snakes bit him. When they did their fangs shattered into pieces. While Hitomi-sensei was screaming in pain Dan inserted another card into his driver, "Attack Rider: Mach!" Soon Dan ran in a very fast pace and started to deliver a series of kicks to Hitomi-sensei. As soon Hitomi-sensei fell to her knees Dan stop moving and took out the golden card with the symbol of Blade, "This will finish it." "Final Attack Rider: Blade!" Dan brought his right foot forward while a surge of lightning surrounded it. Dan jumped into the air and delivered the lightning kick to Hitomi-sensei and her body was receiving the volts. Dan landed on the ground and quickly got up, "Have enough?"

Hitomi-sensei growled, "Not yet." She noticed Moka and had her remaining snakes attack her. Dan caught wind of her scheme and took the hit. He was bitten on his left shoulder, right leg, and neck. Dan broke free and stumbled backwards. Hitomi-sensei couldn't believe her eyes. This boy received multiple bits from her snakes and almost half his body was turn to stone, but he was still standing. She then roared, "Why won't you accept defeat!?"

Dan then remembered what Apollo Geist said to him. He chuckled a little, "Now I understand what he means." He turned to Hitomi-sensei and spoke, "Sorry to disappoint, but a Rider never gives up until the very end. As long as I live, I will continue to fight no matter how bang up I am." Dan changed back into Decade and took out the golden card that had the a golden symbol of Decade before inserting it, "Final Attack Rider: Decade!" Soon ten holographic cards that were similar to the card he inserted into his driver, appeared in front of Dan. Dan jumped into the air while the cards formed a path straight to Hitomi-sensei. Dan extended his kick and descended through the cards. When his kick hit Hitomi-sensei an explosion appeared which sent Hitomi-sensei flying and through the ceiling.

Dan undo his transformation before he collapsed. Moka caught him and saw his body was completely turned to stone. She smiled at him, "Rest Dan you deserved it."

Dan slowly opened his eyes and rose up from a bed. He looked around to see he was in the school's infirmary, "How did I get here?"

"Dan, you're awake!" Dan turned to see Moka who was giving him a hug.

Dan blinked a couple of times before he spoke, "Moka, what is going on here? Wasn't I turned to stone?"

Moka let go of him and started to explain, "When you defeated Hitomi-sensei her spell was broken and everyone was turned back to normal. However you took longer to wake up than the others. You really had me worry."

Dan scratched behind his head, "So how long was I asleep for?"

"For a whole day."

Dan blinked a couple of times, "Really for that long!?"

"Oh," she walked over to an easel that had a cloth covering over it, "Dan I have something to show you." She then took the cloth off, "Ta-daa."

Dan's eyes widen with surprise, "A picture of me..." The picture had a picture of him in his school uniform and his Decadriver was on him along with the card that allows him to transform into Decade in his right hand. Standing behind him was a picture of his Decade form and in his right hand was the card that allows him to perform his ultimate attack move.

Moka slowly spoke while placing a hand on her left cheek, "I hope you like it. I work very hard of drawing you for the theme, _What is important to you_!"

Dan just stared at her while he blushed like crazy.

Moka continued to talk, "You see I was taking painting lessons from her in return I had to be a model for her."

"Moka... I... I don't know what to say."

She gotten closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek, "Don't worry about it. It was the least I can do." She then started to kiss him on his lips.

The two were enjoying it until the door opened up to reveal Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore came through the door and saw the two kissing. Dan slowly broke the kiss and spoke to himself, "Oh crap..."

Kurumu then yelled, "What the hell is going on here!?"

Mizore then started to make the colder, "Moka why are you kissing Dan?"

Kurumu then had her nails grow, "More importantly when and how long had you been doing this?"

Moka tried to speak clearly, "Well, um... You see um... How do I put this?"

Dan just watch to see the succubus and Yuki-Onna giving death glares at the vampire while Yukari's eyes widen and started to shine. This caused Dan to sweat drop and slap himself in the face, "This is not going to end well."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Fight to the Dead Line**

Dan was finishing parking his motorcycle before giving a hard sigh, "Man I hope the girls will give Moka a break. After what happen yesterday when they found out that Moka and I kiss she needs some peace and quiet." Dan remembered the yelling from Kurumu and Mizore gave to Moka because they saw him and Moka kiss. He walked toward the school hoping today will be a quiet day, but that was too much to ask for. The day went by okay, but Kurumu and Mizore tried to make sure that Moka don't go near Dan at lunch.

Later on in the Newspaper club Dan felt a strange feeling down his spine and quickly turned to the window behind while a bolt of lightning came down. Dan slowly spoke to himself, "What was that feeling? It could not be Mizore because she usually causes the air to be cold. So who can it be then?"

"Hey Dan what is wrong? You were spacing out."

Dan turned to Moka and spoke, "Oh, sorry."

She brushed her hair to the side, "Sorry to be demanding, but do you mind getting back to work. We only have three days left until the newspaper is printed. I know it is a lot of work, but let us do our best okay."

"Yeah, sure thing."

Yukari stopped typing on her laptop in order to speak, "The article about the incident with the art teacher and the finding of the missing students will be a huge hit!"

Kurumu nodded, "Yeah, she is right, but still" she stretched her arms and yawn, "I can't take this. It is a Saturday and we are all pack in here."

Soon Gin yelled, "Stop acting like babies! Newspapers are part of human's life! If we do not report the incident about the art teacher then we cannot call ourselves the Newspaper club. So save your sobbing after you guys complete the paper."

"Yeah we got it Gin" Dan replied. All the sudden Dan was suddenly got pull backwards and was caught by a surprise hug from Kurumu.

Kurumu spoke in cheerful tone, "I don't care how long it takes as long as I am with my destined one here!"

Moka then growled, "Kurumu!"

"What!?"

Soon Mizore came behind Dan and embrace him which caused the vampire and succubus to yell at her, "Mizore get away from Dan!"

Mizore spoke in her normally emotionless tone, "Why should I?"

The three girls started to stare and growl at each other. Dan slapped himself in the face and softly whisper, "Why can't we have a normal day for once?"

Kurumu then made a statement, "Moka, I will not let you steal Dan and keep him for yourself! This I swear!"

Mizore nodded, "So do I."

Meanwhile outside of the school, a teen with dirty blond hair which covered his right eye was sitting on a tree branch with a camera in his hands. He spoke darkly, "Oh there you are my beloved. Such beauty you have. Just watching you like this is not enough, I cannot take it anymore. Just you wait! Soon I will be holding you in my arms!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small badge that had a golden bird holding the world with a red and blue dragon behind it. He tossed it into the air and caught it, "And this good luck charm I found will make sure that will happens!"

Meanwhile Nekonome-sensei came into the room with a bag and a couple letters in her hands. She smiled cheerfully, "I see guys working hard as usual. How about you guys take a break now? I brought snacks for you guys. Oh Kurumu, Dan there are letters for you two."

The two both spoke at the same time, "A letter…" The two grabbed their letter and examined it for a second.

Dan saw the symbol of Diend on the back of the letter. He smiled with joy while opening. As soon as the letter was out of its envelope he read it to himself.

"_How it's going Dan? I just letting you know that I will be in Japan right when you start your summer vacation. So just wait a little longer buddy. How about we meet on the beach that is very close to the city that is near the tunnel that leads to Yokai Academy, okay? I see you soon pal._

_From,_

_Hunter"_

Dan spoke to himself, "Sure thing pal."

Kurumu turned the letter around to see a message on the back which caused her to blush. The message said, "_To my beloved Kurumu. From, Nagare."_

Kurumu then spoke to herself, "A love letter? Who is this? More importantly why now… Who is this Nagare?" As she opened up she saw pictures of her doing some sexy poses along with a letter.

"_If you don't want these pictures to become public, come alone to the __**Monster Tree **__in the main schoolyard._

_From,_

_Nagare"_

Kurumu quickly put the pictures and letter in the Newspaper club toolbox while her face was burning red and shouted to herself, "What is going on here!? Aren't these dirty pictures of me and how did he get them!? Does this really mean that this letter is really a blackmail letter!?"

Dan noticed something was wrong with Kurumu and called out to her, "Hey Kurumu, what is wrong with you?"

Kurumu calmed down before turning to him and spoke, "Ah nothing is wrong. I just kinda remember that I have to do something important. So I have to take off now, ok?"

Moka then spoke to her, "Kurumu!?"

"Please take care of the rest for me!" she shouted before closing the door behind her.

"Wait… What about the deadline… Kurumu…" Moka mumbled.

Kurumu went to the_ Monster Tree_ and looked around. When she placed a hand on her hip, she remembered she left the dirty pictures of her back in the club toolbox. She snarled softly a little, "Shit I accidentally left them in the box while I was panicking."

Out of the nowhere a weird perverted voice spoke, "Hey, I have been waiting for you. So do you see and love the pictures and letter that I sent you… Good I am glad. It had been a long time, huh Kurumu?"

Kurumu looked up to see the dirty blonde hair teen who was wearing a white t-shirt, brown shoes, brown dress pants, and had a camera strap around his neck sitting on a tree branch. She glared at him, "Who the fuck are you!? What the hell do you want from me!? Calling me here like this all because of those dirty pictures of me!"

The teen climbed down the tree a bit before jumping off. He slowly rose up while speaking in ghoulish tone, "I really took really cute sexy pictures of you right? I very love them!"

Kurumu stepped back a bit because she was freak out when the teen started to sweat that seems to be made out of slime. She nervously muttered to herself, "What in the world is wrong with this guy? He is now all cover in slimy sweat or some sort. It is creepy and it is a little scary."

As soon as the teen was standing up straight he pointed to himself with one of his thumb and gave a perverted smile, "I am Nagare Kanou. Do you not remember me?"

Soon Kurumu started to remember his slimy mug then started to sweat, "I must have forgotten about him. After all I did talk to a lot of guys in order to compete with Moka before I met Dan."

Nagare spread out his arms, "Meeting you right now is fate! I have been waiting for you all this time since then! You will go on a date with me now Kurumu right now! Unless if you want _those pictures _to be shown to the whole school."

Kurumu looked down, "…Alright."

"Awesome!" Nagare then took out a pair of a girl gym uniform and a maid outfit along with a shopping bag, "Let us get started!"

Kurumu whisper softly, "Please Dan help me."

Later on in the afternoon, Dan looked at the clock and scratched behind his head, "Jeez, look like Kurumu is not going to make it in time."

Yukari then added on, "People who run away like that are no use for us."

Dan raised an eyebrow and whisper, "For eleven year old Yukari you sure know how to be harsh."

Moka spoke in a timid tone, "You know I had been thinking; what does Kurumu thinks of the Newspaper club?"

Dan looked at her, "What brought that up Moka?"

"Kurumu only join this club because she loves Dan, right? Also, she totally hates me from the very beginning. Perhaps the truth is that maybe she does not consider us as friends. The way she ran off like that at such a busy time for everyone is weird. Don't you guys think?"

Soon the entire room went silence for a few minutes until Dan spoke, "She must have her reasons, but that does not means she considers us her friends."

Yukari stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Some friends can't always tell each other everything. There are times when they are not ready to tell them. Just give her time; I am sure she will tell us eventually."

Moka looked at him and realized what he really meant. She was the only one that Dan told that he was the destroyer of worlds. Telling the rest of the group about his secret will not be easy for him. She slowly muttered, "Dan..."

Out of nowhere Mizore poked her head out of the ceiling and asked Dan a question, "You really trust your friends do you Dan?"

"Yes I do."

Soon Kurumu appeared panting like crazy, "Sorry I'm late. It took longer than I thought."

Yukari got up and spoke, "Sorry to disappoint you, but we are wrapping up for today."

Moka nodded, "Yeah, we are leaving now."

While the rest of the group left the room Dan walked over to Kurumu and placed a hand on one of her shoulders, "Don't worry about it Kurumu. There is always tomorrow for you to help. Also it is Saturday so we are planning to spend the entire day finishing it up. So get some rest, okay?"

Kurumu then slowly turned her head toward him, "Dan if anything bad happen to me will you still consider me a friend?"

"Of course, why?"

"Just making sure that is all. Well see you tomorrow."

"See ya Kurumu" he replied before closing the door to the room behind him.

When the room was quiet, Nagare opened the door slowly and quietly before peeking into the room to see if there was anybody in the room. However it was completely deserted. He walked into the room and noticed a pile of papers on a desk. He grabbed it and snickered darkly, "Oh a half finish paper! This is perfect! Now there will be no way for Kurumu to get away from me!" He reached into his pocket and took out the badge and flip it upwards before catching it, "This good luck charm really does bring me good luck!"

Later on at night Dan was dreaming about the same hellish city where he was in his Decade form battling against monsters he was having. He was fighting against Chaps, Jin Fighters, Dogma Fighters, and Ari Commandos. Right when he destroyed the last of them; three new shadowy figures appeared. One was the leader of the Gurongi, he was call Stag Beetle Gurongi. Next was the leader of the Worms, it was the Gryllus Worm. Finally last shadowy figure was the strongest of the Imagins, Albinoleo Imagin. The three monsters made their assault and were overpowering Dan so easily. Soon they lifted him up while the other members of Dai-Shocker made an appearance. The Great Leader walked over to Dan and raised a hand up before ending his life, "Goodbye Kamen Rider Decade." His hand went through his armor and pierced his heart.

Dan quickly woke up and started to puff like crazy while placing a hand on his face, "It is just a dream. Nothing more.

Later on in the morning Dan was about to open the door when a loud scream echo through the hollow school.. He quickly recognized the scream and opened the door swiftly and saw Moka, Yukari, and Gin surrounding a desk, "Moka what is happening!?"

"They are gone!?"

"What is gone?"

"The drafts we had half finish yesterday... they are gone!" Moka explained.

Both Dan and Yukari shouted, "What!?"

Moka continued her freak out speech, "This is crazy! How could they be stolen!? What are we going to do now!? We won't make it in time if we do it all over!"

Yukari quickly went to her laptop and made a horror expression, "No way! The data on them had been deleted! Including the back up disk is also gone!"

Dan punched his left hand against his right palm, "Damn it, why would someone do this?"

Kurumu entered the room, "What is happening?"

Yukari explained, "Someone had stolen our half done paper!"

Kurumu slowly replied, "They are gone..."

Yukari lifted her hand and began to shake it, "How come my keyboard is covered in some strange slime?"

Kurumu spoke to herself, "Slime... It must be him. How far will he go to blackmail me?"

Gin slammed his hands a desk, "Damn it, there is no time to go look for the thief! We have to work on creating a new paper right now guys! Even if it means starting from the very beginning! I don't care if you don't finish the entire issue, we need something!"

Kurumu slowly muttered, "Umm guys I have to skip the club today."

Moka was the first one to yell, "What, why Kurumu!? Why do you think only about yourself!? Don't you care about us, your friends!?"

Kurumu looked over at the toolbox and grunted a little. Dan noticed her expression and look over to the toolbox, "Is she trying to tell me to look in there?"

Kurumu turned around spoke, "I'm going now."

Moka roared at her, "If you don't consider us as friends then go! Also don't you ever dare show your face here in the Newspaper club again!"

Kurumu froze for a moment before shutting the door behind her.

Yukari then shouted, "How could she walk out on us like that!?"

Dan walked over to the toolbox and spoke in calm tone, "I don't she had a choice."

Moka turned to him, "What make you think that?"

"I will know soon enough." He reached into the toolbox and searched through it. He then noticed a letter and saw it belong to Kurumu. As he opened it his eyes widen when he stated, "This is a blackmail..." Dan place the letter on the table and bolted out the door.

Meanwhile Kurumu was arriving to the _Monster Tree_ when a familiar perverted voice spoke, "I have been waiting for you Kurumu. Are you looking for these?" _  
_

Kurumu only gave a dead serious glare at him which seem to only to cause him to laugh.

"The school Newspaper is very boring as hell. I mean the writing is childish and the pictures are pathetic. Don't you think I take better pictures than these lame ass ones."

His sentence caused Kurumu to secretly tighten one of her fists.

Nagare took out a lighter and spoke darkly, "If you don't want this stuff to get burned then you will do as I say. Do you get that Kurumu?"

"I won't let you damn asshole." Her statement caused Nagare to be startled. Kurumu then spoke in a serious tone, " Those things are important to the ones I care about. I will never forgive for dirtying them."

Soon Nagare was being cover by slime while he spoke, "You are going to defy me? That will not do Kurumu. I was hoping I don't have to do this, but you force my hand." He quickly jumped off the tree while his body continued to change. His hand extended and grabbed one of Kurumu soft boobs.

Kurumu was able to get his hand away from her breasts, but she was force to stand next to a tree.

Nagare snickered, "It is nice and soft. Now just sit down and relax because we are going to have a lot of fun today Kurumu."

Kurumu for some strange reason collapsed to the ground. She tried to move her body couldn't. She whispered to herself, "What is this? Why is my body getting weak and tired?" She turned to Nagare who was almost finishing up his transformation and noticed a weird thing on his neck which was puffing out smoke. She quickly covered her mouth with her remaining strength, "He is releasing poison gas from his body! I need to get away! Come on move body move! Move damn it!"

Nagare was laughing when his transformation was complete, "Now Kurumu there no reason to run. We even haven't even started."

Kurumu spoke in a scared tone, "What the fuck are you?"

"Oh you want to know huh? Well I am a slug monster you see. I am able to sneak around to any girls' room and learn their secrets thanks to my true form. I must say out of all the girls that were my prey, you are the best prey I had ever had."

Kurumu shouted for help, "Dan help me!"

Soon a familiar metallic voice appeared and said, "Kamen Rider: Decade!" Nagare turned to where the voice was coming from and received a punch to his slimy face. Dan delivered a few jabs to the slug monster body before doing an over heel drop kick that followed by Dan grabbing him and throwing him.

Dan went aid Kurumu, "Are you alright?"

Kurumu nodded, "Yes, but why are you here?"

"I noticed that you were staring at the toolbox with a weird look and so I look inside and found that blackmail letter. So I am here to give this poor excuse of a man a lesson about when you dare mess with one of my friends."

Kurumu started to cry because Dan still consider her a friend despite ditching the club like that. She finally able to talk clearly, "Thank you Dan."

"No problem after we are friends." When he finished his sentence his Rider Booker opened up and three cards came out. He caught the cards and check to see. It was the Rider who battle against the Lords and protected humans who had a special abilities, it was Kamen Rider Agito. The next card had Agito with a motorcycle that took the form of a hover board right behind him. The last card was a golden symbol of Agito. Dan faced Nagare who was getting up, "Prepare you damn ass. You will get what you deserve right now." He inserted the card, "Kamen Rider: Agito!" Nagare charged toward Dan, but he was punched back while Dan was engulfed by a bright light.

Nagare watched the light dimmed down and saw Dan was the form of Agito. Nagare quickly slithered toward him, but Dan counter him by punching him the face then a kick to his left thigh. Dan grabbed his head and made a series of punches to his guts. After he finished his last punch he took out a new card and inserted it, "Form Rider: Agito Flame!" Dan's chest armor changed to red and his right arm was changed to red with an added on shoulder armor on his right shoulder. In his right hand was Agito's Flame Saber. Dan began slashing at Nagare which caused to cough out some blood. Nagare roared, "You damn bastard!" He fired a bunch of slime attacks while releasing more poison gas into the air.

Dan inserted another card, "Form Rider: Agito Storm!" His chest armor and left arm turned to blue. He also received a left shoulder armor and Agito's Storm Halberd in his right hand. He swung his halberd and deflected the slime attacks, but he had a hard time breathing. His armor changed back into gold before he fell to his knee and was coughing hard.

Nagare slithered toward Dan and was to kill him when he felt a rumbling, "What the hell is that rumbling?"

Kurumu spoke in an extremely pissed tone, "Leave him alone!" Then her wings appeared and her nails grew longer.

Nagare stared into her eyes then toward the _Monster Tree_ that was somehow was about to attack him. He then screamed, "What the hell is going on here!?"

Dan saw what was happening then made a hypothesis, "She must be creating an illusion... I heard that a succubus had a power to do that, but it take years for them to control it. I guess her rage must had trigger it somehow. Anyway it time to finish this!" He inserted the golden card that had the symbol of Agito into his driver, "Final Attack Rider: Agito!" Soon a large glowing symbol of Agito appeared beneath his feet before he jumped into the air and delivered a kick to Nagare. During the impact the paper and disk came from him when he transformed back to his human form along with the badge he found. Dan noticed them picked them up, but soon froze when he saw the badge, "No this can't be..."

Kurumu flew over to Dan, "Dan are you alright?"

"Yes," he replied while he changed back to Decade, "Kurumu take the paper and disk back to the club quickly."

"What about you?"

"I got some questions to ask this punk."

"Okay then see you soon." She then flew off leaving Dan with the beat up Nagare.

Dan walked over to Nagare before grabbing him by the neck and slamming him to the _Monster Tree. _Nagare grunted, "Oww fuck that hurt! Can you take pity on a defeated opponent?"

Dan tightened his grip, "I have no time for jokes you jackass! I want answers and you are going to give me them! Now tell me where in the name of hell did you find this!?" He showed the badge to him while tightening his grip around his neck.

Nagare then coughed up, "I found it okay! Some guy in a black clothing that had a picture of a skeleton body design on it! I would had give it back to him, but he suddenly disappeared! That's all I know!"

"Thanks, now goodnight!" He punched him across the face and knocked him out. He look into the horizon and undo his transformation, "So they can come into this world huh? I must be ready for the hellish battle that is coming."

Without his attention a member of the Shockermen was hiding behind a tree and saw everything that had happen. He quickly ran into the forest when a dimensional curtain appeared which caused him to disappear.

Later on Dan arrived to the club and noticed that the entire club had fallen asleep. He smiled a bit, "Look like we made it in time. I hope we don't have an incident like this ever again." He looked at the sleeping succubus and softly spoke, "Thank you Kurumu for saving me." He walked quietly out of the room and closed the door slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Fight with the Public Safety Commission**

In a dark conference room with the Great Leader and the other leaders of the different enemies of the Kamen Riders were gathered together. The Great Leader was sitting on his throne while the others were sitting in chairs that surrounded a large circular table with an empty space in the middle. In the center was a holographic image of a dark figure that had a cross shape head. The figure spoke, "Listen well Great Leader. Though we have the same goal and a common enemy does not make us allies."

Great Leader questioned him, "Why is that Emperor Ackdos Gill?"

"We have different reasons for conquering this world. You want to keep the humans in order to build your great empire while I want to kill every last one of them. Unless you change your ambition, my army will not join forces with your army. Call me when you change your mind or have something important to tell me."

Then the holographic image disappeared and caused Apollo Geist to hissed, "Why can't he join forces with us? With both armies we will be able to conquer this world in no time."

General Jark nodded, "Indeed, but something tells me that he is just afraid."

Sagittarius turned to him, "Please what possible thing could he be afraid of?"

Terror Dopant crossed his arms, "He is afraid of the possibility of the return of the Super Sentai and Riders. Please it has been many years since the last one died from old age."

General Shadow spoke, "Yes, but we must be ready for anything that might happen in the future."

Soon all the leaders nodded yes, but it was cut short when a Shockermen came into the room and bowed his head. The Great Leader then made a demand, "What is it soldier?" The soldier spoke in its unusual language, which they still understand, caused them to get up from their chairs and couldn't believe what they heard. The Great Leader rose from his throne and shouted, "What!? You have found the successor of Kamen Rider Decade!?"

The trooper nodded yes to his leader.

General Shadow turned to the Great Leader, "Great Leader, we must assembly a battalion to go after him and kill him before he becomes a threat."

"Yes indeed General Shadow. I want you to place Doktor G as the head of the battalion is that clear General Shadow?"

"Yes sir; consider it done."

The Great Leader sat back down on his throne and whispered, "You won't escape from me this time Dan Kadoya."

At the same time at a different location near Yokai Academy a group of people wearing black suits were staring at the projector image of a certain student name Dan Kadoya. Ever since the first day of school he gain the reputation of being the toughest fighter around which caused the group to look into him.

A man wearing glasses and had black hair started to speak, "This student here is Dan Kadoya. He is fifteen years old and an exchange student from America."

Then a red head snorted, "Who cares where is from? The question is what is he."

"He recently gained the title of _Doppelganger God _because of the forms he can change into." He took out a remote and pressed a button which revealed all the forms that Dan could turned into. His main form was in the middle while the other forms were around it. The Riders who could change their forms had pictures of their other forms behind them. The man continued his explanation, "Most of his other forms are just a different kind of bug, but he can change into a vampire, yeti, and a warrior who have a partner dragon. However the three forms that are not bug is impossible for any doppelgänger to change into."

Then a violet hair girl growled, "Please like that can scare us."

"Then, how about the ability of transferring a form into another body?"

"What did you say?" He pressed the button and showed a video of Dan transferring his power into Moka which caused her to be in a white vampire armor. The female resumed her speech, "No way…"

He clicked the button which caused the projector to change the pictures to an image of Dan who was about to insert a card into his driver. "It would seem he could only transform when he insert a card, but that all he can do. When he was about to finish his opponent he insert a golden card. Here are pictures of his attacks when he inserts a card." The screen showed all his attack moves and final attack moves which caused some of the group to question about what kind of monster he was.

While they were busy questioning a blond long hair man noticed that all his forms shared only one thing in common and that was his belt. No matter what form he took his belt remained the same. However he felt like he saw that belt before. When he saw his golden card that had the symbol of Decade his eyes widen. He slowly muttered, "That belt… that symbol on the card… Could he be?" He walked over to a bookshelf and took out a book that was really old. He skimmed through it quickly until he reached the page he was looking for. The page had a picture of Decade standing on a pile of dead monsters and Riders in a burning open field with the hellish sky. He noticed that this Decade had nine different symbols surrounded the red jewel on his driver. He turned to the other Decade and noticed that he does not have the symbols that the book showed. He raised an eyebrow, "Is he the legendary destroyer of worlds or is he a descendent from him?"

The man in glasses turn off the projector, "Also I forgot to mention that he is part of the Newspaper club."

The blonde hair man closed the book and raised an eyebrow, "Newspaper club you say? Well then let us pay them a visit."

In a different location Dan was in his room and was getting for school. He finished tying his tie and head toward his desk, but soon stopped when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to it and opened the door to see who it was. Dan's eyes widen a little, "Bus driver what are you doing here?"

"I have a package for you."

"For me…" he noticed the package in his hand along with a clipboard.

The bus driver handed him the clipboard, "Just sign this and here you go."

Dan was handed the package, "Thank you." He then noticed the bus driver just disappeared into thin air. Dan scratched behind his head, "He's fast for a bus driver." Dan closed the door and headed for his desk and opened the package up to see what it was. His eyes widen when he saw what it was. It was his great grandfather's K-Touch. Along with it was a letter from his father.

_Dear Dan,_

_I hope you are enjoying your motorcycle that we sent you a few weeks ago. Send us a picture of it when you can. By the way we found this device in an old chest that belong to your great grandfather. I have no idea how this device look perfectly new, but it would seems that it won't turn on. Perhaps you can fix it. Well I hope to see you back in America soon. Me, your mother, and all your friends want to see you soon. I have a good and safe school year._

_From,_

_Dad_

Dan smiled, "I will have a good school year, but I'm not quite sure about a safe one." He then looked at his clock and freak out, "Old man I'm going to be late!" He quickly put the K-Touch into his book bag before grabbing his keys and dashed out the door.

Later on Dan was with his friends giving out newspapers while shouting, "Please take a copy of our recent newspaper!"

Yuakri then announced, "The case of the disappearing female students as well as the many other things and news about the school are written in it!"

Dan then raised a folded paper in the air, "Come on down and grab your free paper now!"

Soon all the boys in the area started their usual perverted comments, "Look it is Moka and she is handing out newspapers!"

"Yeah and Kurumu is too!"

"It is beautiful! Too beautiful!"

Soon they rushed over to them and shouted all at the same time, "Give me one of those newspaper!"

Dan and Moka glanced at each other and gave a goofy smile. Dan smiled and spoke to himself, "I'm glad that the Newspaper club is becoming popular now. I just hope we won't run into trouble."

Soon Gin shows up out of nowhere, "How it's going guys with the paper? How many copies did you guys gave away?"

Moka noticed him, "Oh, hello there Gin-sempia."

"Look like you guys gave quite a lot."

"Yeah we nearly gave away half of them. It sure makes me happy!" Moka replied.

Gin smiled, "Yeah that is the point of being in a club after all." He then heard noises coming from the other direction and turned toward, "What is going on over there?"

One voice made an order, "Step aside now! You guys are blocking our way!"

Dan was getting ready to take his fighting stance, "What the hell is going?"

Gin's eyes widen, "Those black suits... Damn it why does it had to be them."

Some of the students started to get worry all the sudden, "Why are they doing here?"

"Those black suits thee no mistaking it."

"It is the Yokia Academy Guardians, the academy Public Safety Commission."

The Public Safety Commission stood before the Newspaper club while the students stepped aside. The long blond hair man stepped forward and made a salute, "Greeting, my name is Kuyou the manager of the Public Safety Commission."

Moka slowly muttered, "The Public Safety Commission... Aren't they the ones who deliver justice to the school?"

Dan heard her muttering and narrowed his eyes at Kuyou, "Deliver justice, huh?" He was to step toward Kuyou, but stop when Gin spread out his left arm and gave a dead serious look. Dan slowly muttered to himself, "What the hell is up with him?"

Kuyou walked over to the table where the newspapers were on and picked one of them up, "So you people are the new members of the Newspaper club, huh. Your work is quite well. However who gave you permission to hand out this paper with these contents? We don't recall having them inspected."

Dan answered him, "Nekonome-sensei allow is to use this."

"I see, but do have any idea that this paper can cause so much troubles for us!? This is what happens when a gang like you do whatever you want! Your actions cause problems for us and its disturb the peace of the school! We are the ones who protect the school from any dangers! If you want to do something here in the school grounds then notify us first or this will happen to you like your pathetic papers!"

Kuyou was about to kick the table when Dan grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the other members of the Public Safety Commission. This caused the Commission to surround Dan while Kuyou was getting up, "What do you think you are doing boy?"

Dan answered back in a calm, but pissed tone, "If you have a problem with our papers that is fine, but doesn't give you the right to wreck them. If we are disturbing the peace of the school then tell us like good people not a bunch of loose cannons."

Some of the Commission growled at Dan, "What did you say!?"

Kuyou chuckled a little, "You got balls kid I give you that much, but I would suggest that you step aside." He snapped his fingers and his Commission started to destroy their newspapers.

Kurumu then shouted, "Please stop! All we are trying to do is pass out newspapers!"

Kuyou growled, "Are you that stupid! We are passing judgement here and these newspapers are causing the peace of the school to fade. We are doing this for the name of justice!"

Dan gave a death glare while repeating the last word Kuyou said, "Justice..." Soon his body started to release a dark aura while the ground started to crack. Dan growled to himself, "He dares to call this justice!"

Moka noticed the dark aura and slowly muttered, "What is this dark destructive power coming from?" She turned to Dan who was the one responsible and quickly run to him. She grabbed one of his hands right before he charged toward Kuyou. Dan looked at the vampire who was speaking, "Dan please this is not the time to fight."

Dan took a deep breath which caused his dark aura to disappear, "Okay thanks Moka."

Moka nodded happily to her friend while her inner self was talking to herself, "What was that? Was that the power of the destroyer of worlds? I should stay by his side just in case if something that happen again."

Then a purple hair lady on the Public Safety Commission was finishing up crumbling the newspaper with her feet, "This club still have stupid members just like last year."

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Last year?"

The Public Safety Commission were leaving while the purple hair lady was warning the Newspaper club, "Keep this in mind when you guys decide to do something without our permission again. Next time we will not let you guys off so easily."

"Keito..." Kuyou called.

"Yes sir..." the purple hair lady answered.

"I want you to keep a close eye on the Newspaper club and see what they will do next. Also keep Dan Kadoya under your surveillance at all time."

"Why sir? He seems like a weak monster to me."

"Listen Keito never underestimate an enemy and Dan is more powerful than he look."

"I understand sir, consider it done."

The Newspaper club were left alone after the incident with the Public Safety Commission. The group stared at their destroyed newspapers and were deep in thought. The silence broke when a familiar emotionless voice appeared, "Hey guys, are alright?"

Everyone turned to see Mizore standing behind them. Dan nodded to her, "Yeah we will be fine Mizore. It could have gotten a lot worst."

Yukari was trying to speak clearly, "How horrible... Who are those guys... and why did they do this?"

Gin answered her, "They were the Public Safety Commission. You might say they are the school's own personal police, but they are a lot more aggressive. Their only purpose is to protect the peace of the school from any evil source. However they're corrupt and they only do this for money. Today for example they said that we have to get their permission in order to sell our papers; they actually means they are asking us to pay them. Anyway we have to burn our newspapers. We cannot stand up against them. They are just too strong for us to handle."

The girls then shouted, "What!? Burn our newspapers!? We can't do that Gin! It not right!"

Gin raised his voice, "I don't give a fuck just do it okay!"

The girls were about to speak when Dan stepped in front of them, "Alright Gin we'll take care of it. You can go if you want."

"Okay thanks..." Gin replied before leaving.

When he left, Kurumu almost shouted at Dan, "Are you serious Dan!? Why must we burn them!?"

"We are not going to burn them."

"Then why did you say that we will take care them."

"And we will, but not by destroying them. Also something tells me that Gin had a history with them."

Mizore blinked a couple of times, "What kind of history do you think it is?"

"Not a good one I'm afraid."

"So what are we going to do with these papers?" Moka asked.

"Leave it to me I'll put them in a safe place" Dan replied.

"Okay then what should we do then Dan?" Yukari asked.

"Head to class because the bell is about to ring. I join with you guys later on, alright?"

"Aye" they replied before leaving Dan with the destroyed papers.

Dan started to pick them up after the group left and putting them into a cardboard box. Dan was deep in thought, "Man it must be hard for Kurumu. After all she went through to get these back from Nagare. Still who do those guys think they are? Claiming that we have to get their permission in order to pass out newspapers." He finished picking them up and headed toward the opposite direction from his friends, "Not to mention that they claim it for justice. What a load of bull shit! Those guys have no idea what the true meaning of justice really is!"

Meanwhile Keito was standing behind a tree watching Dan very closely, "What make this boy so dangerous that Kuyou want me to keep a close eye on him? I better follow him just in case to find out why."

Dan was passing by the junk yard when he stop. He felt someone was behind him and quickly turned around call out, "Come on out whoever you are. I know you are there."

The person came out and spoke, "Hi Dan..."

"Kurumu what are you doing here?"

"Well I was just wondering where you going to put the newspapers?

"I was planning to put them in the garage I am using for my motorcycle."

"Okay that is good."

"Kurumu I know how much these papers mean to you. After all you went through so much to get them back for us. So I will never destroy them not even if the headmaster order me too."

Kurumu smiled at him, "Thank you Dan."

Then out of nowhere a string of web came in contact with the cardboard box and was pulled out of Dan's hand while a female voice spoke out, "I knew it. You Newspaper club members are always hardheaded no matter what. You should had been a good group and do as you are told, but no you guys chose not to. This disobedient of yours will not be tolerated. You left me no choice, but to crush you."

Dan and Kurumu turned to see Keito who was standing a web string. Dan looked at her, "You are a member of the Public Safety Commission..."

"Yes I am," she jumped down with the box in her hands, "my name is Keito and I shall be your executioner."

Kurumu cried out, "Give back our newspaper!"

Dan stepped in front of her, "What the hell is wrong with you guys? What did you we ever do to you guys to hate us so much?"

"So you weren't told about last year Newspaper club?"

"Last year?" Dan questioned.

"Listen well boy, the last year Newspaper club was fill of fools who thought they could change the academy by themselves. So they use their articles to criticizes us and telling that we are corrupted. For this we purged them for their foolishness and made sure that no other club would dare do such a thing again."

Dan's eyes widen, "That is what happen last year. I have no idea that Gin had that kind of history."

Keito then made an angry look and grind her teeth, "Every single monster in this school are just damn idiots and doesn't give a care about their safety. We are the only reasons why they are still safe, but you guys don't understand that. People like you deserves to be destroy! In the name of justice I will make sure of that!"

"Justice... Justice... Justice!" Dan roared, "Don't you fucking dare use justice as a means for your actions! Hearing what you say about you guys keep the peace of the school is a load of bull crap! You guys haven't done a damn thing! All you do is sit by the sidelines, watching while students get hurt, but when we do something you guys decide to take action! Tell me are you guys really here to protect the school because it doesn't look like that to me! It look to me that you guys are afraid of us!"

Keito's eyes twitched a bit, "Watching from the sidelines... Doesn't look like we are protecting the school... Afraid of you guys..." She then shoved the cardboard box into a monster like incinerator and it burned the box into ashes, "Watch your damn mouth boy! Who do you think you are talking to!"

Kurumu cried out, " The papers! No!" She then collapsed to the ground and started to cry.

Dan noticed it and grind his teeth while taking out his driver, "That it bitch now you made me angry!" He placed the driver on and took out a card, "Henshin." "Kamen Rider: Decade!"

Keito put her arms behind her head while spider legs started to come out of her stomach, "Bring it boy. I shall enjoy killing you."

Dan looked at her, "Gross." He then charged at her before her spider legs attacked him. Dan either block it with his forearm, legs, or he dodge the legs. Dan delivered a few punches to her, but she was extremely quick. She then fired a web string from her mouth at Dan, but he dodged it. Keito jumped around while firing her web string at him. Dan kept on dodging them for a while before he shouted, "Do you think that your web strings can stop me!?"

Keito landed on a tree while her face began to become more like a spider, "Hmm you are just an idiot look around you."

Dan looked around to see he was surrounded by web strings, "What the hell?"

Keito then made a web string into her hand which connected to the other strings, "You are now surround by my strings. Once I pull this little one right here and you will be trap. Normally I toy with my prey, but with you I am just going to do it. Good bye boy!"

Soon Dan was covered by the strings which formed a sphere around him. Kurumu got up and ran to him, "Dan!"

"Don't worry Kurumu," he answered, "this little prison won't hold me."

Keito laughed, "Ha foolish boy there no way you can break free." She then heard a bunch of sword slashing inside the web sphere. The next thing she knew the sphere was completely destroyed and revealed Dan with his sword. She slowly spoke, "How..."

Dan whipped his sword before putting away, "If that all you got then it is time for me to finish this." Soon three cards appeared from Dan's Rider Booker and revealed themselves. One had the picture of the Rider who fought against Makamou and protected the humans, it was Kamen Rider Hibiki. The next card a picture of Hibiki and with two other pictures that were Akanetaka and Ongekiko. The last card had the golden symbol of Hibiki. Dan looked at Keito, "Get ready I am not holding back." He inserted the new Rider card, "Kamen Rider: Hibiki!" Soon his body was a black sound wave before being covered in a purple flame. When the flames disappeared it revealed Dan in Hibiki's armor with Decade's belt on.

Keito and Kurumu could tell that his new form look like an Oni and started to wonders how many other forms does he has. Keito grunted, "What can that form do for you!?"

Dan answer was only a card inserted into his driver, "Attack Rider: Onibi!" Dan took a deep breath then fired a purple flame from his mouth at Keito. Keito dodge the attack, but a couple of her spider legs got scorch in the process. Dan jumped into the air and delivered a kick to her face. Keito managed to recover and tried to fight back with her legs that were not scorch. However Dan just blocked them aside and gave her a punch to the stomach.

Keito roared at him, "You bastard!"

Dan only replied with a glare and a new card inserting into his driver, "Attack Rider: Ongekibou Rekka!" Dan took out a pair of crystal red drumsticks which were soon covered in flames. He then swung them and created a series of fire balls at Keito. Keito managed to dodge some of them, but as soon she was hit by one of them, the rest of them began to hit her. Soon she fell backwards to the ground and was trying desperately to get up, but her body ache to much for her.

Dan inserted the card that had the golden symbol of Hibiki into his driver, "Here is the finale!" "Final Attack Rider: Hibiki!" Dan jumped toward her and pulled out the drumsticks. As soon he was near Keito a large glowing symbol of Hibiki appeared on her and Dan began banging it like a drum. Dan bang it about thirty times before her body received a mini explosion. Dan then changed back to Decade and picked up Keito who changed back to her human form, "Tell Kuyou if he want a fight, he got one." He punched her in the guts and sent her flying in the air.

Kurumu stared at him, "Are sure that is wise Dan?"

"No it isn't," he soon reverted back to normal, "but that they get when they mess with us." Right when he turned to Kurumu, she came up to him and gave him a kiss to the lips. Dan blushed like crazy from this and slowly ask after he broke the kiss, "What is that for?'"

Kurumu licked her lips, "For saving me from Nagare and beating the crap out of that filthy whore. Oh you have no idea how long I wanted to do that. For now let this stick between us, okay?" She then kissed him the cheeks and head off to class.

Dan just stood there like an idiot, "What else is going to happen today?"

Meanwhile Keito was giving her report to Kuyou who became furious, "You lost Keito!?"

"I am sorry sir, but the boy received a new form for some reason."

"What is it this time?"

"An Oni..."

The rest of the Public Safety Commission gasped hard at what they heard. Now he can transform into an Oni. This was impossible for a doppelgänger to achieve, but yet he was able to do it.

Keito started to shiver, "However that is not all. For some reason I felt that he was something more."

Kuyou looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I sense a destructive power deep within him. It was like he was a God. My only question is why doesn't he use his full strength and where on Earth did he required it?"

Kuyou was deep in thought, "So I was right he is a descendant of the legendary Destroyer of Worlds." He turned to the group, "Listen we are going to apprehend Dan Kadoya and question who he really is."

"If that the case I have a little bit of information for you" a mysterious voice said.

Kuyou noticed the voice, "Wait you are..."

"Forgive me Kuyou, but I have a little piece of information that will catch your interest."

"And that would be?"

"Dan Kadoya is a human."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Ultimate Rider Awaken**

Kuyou stared at the mysterious woman and raised an eyebrow, "Dan Kadoya is a human... What evidence do you have?"

"His blood... his blood taste and smell exactly like a human." She then took out a picture of him, "Despite his unusual powers he is still a human."

Keito then shouted, "That is not possibly! His powers can't belong to a simple human! It's like on a level of a God! Tell me how the hell can a human possess this kind of strength!?"

The shadowy figure smirked, "Simply because he is a Kamen Rider."

Then the man in glasses adjusted his glasses while speaking, "What is a Kamen Rider?"

"A Kamen Rider is a hero who protects the human race from monsters. These Riders either fought them by themselves or with help with other Riders."

Keito snorted, "Please how many Riders does it take to defeat an army?"

"Sometimes one or two..."

The Public Safety Commission just stared at the mysterious figure with their eyes widen with shock. It only take one or two Riders to defeat an army. Some of them started to wonders how powerful they would be if they were a whole army of them. This caused some of them to sweat in fear.

The mysterious woman spoke again, "I would suggest that you be prepare just in case. Dan Kadoya will not be an easy opponent to capture."

Kuyou narrowed his eyes at her, "Why are you providing this information to us?"

The woman smirked, "To provide more of a reason for you to apprehend this boy. Also, to make him pay for what he had done to me."

"Hmph," Kuyou answered, "fine then I guess I should go apprehend this boy then."

Keito noticed her leader's expression and asked a question, "Sir, why does it seem that you have questions for this boy and you want answers from him?"

He turned to Keito, "That is because I do have questions for him and I want answers. If he is what I think he is then he could prove to be a dangerous threat to the school and to us."

The Safety Public Commission could tell that their leader was extremely serious. When he gets this serious it means this threat must be taken care of and they must do it quickly. They nodded to their leader and followed him to find Dan Kadoya.

The woman laughed out loud when they were gone, "Excellent! Everything is going as plan! Soon you will pay for what you had done to me Dan Kadoya!"

Meanwhile after school at the Newspaper club Dan told the club what happen between him and Keito. This caused Gin to slam a hand on a desk while he shout, "Are you that fucking stupid!? You are telling me not only you insulted and fought against a member of the Public Safety Commission, you beat the crap out of that person and made a threat to the leader of the Public Safety Commission!?"

Dan just stared at him calmly, "Yeah..."

Gin made a fist and slammed it against the chalkboard, "Didn't I told you that they were too strong for us!? Keito is the weakest of the Ten Lords."

Moka raised an eyebrow, "The Ten Lords?"

"There are ten top powerful fighters in the Public Safety Commission. Each of them are powerful monster that earned the title of being called the Lords. Keito is call the Lord of Suffering; she capture enemies and forced them to tell her everything they know while she slowly make them suffer. I do not know the real names of the other Lords, but I know their Lord names."

"What are they call?" Kurumu questioned.

"After Keito is the Lord of Brute; his true form is a Minitor. Next is the Lord of Sky; his form is the Griffon. Lord of Flight's true form is a Wyvern. The Lord of Rage is a yeti. Lord of Shadow is a spirit that controls shadow. The Lord of Gluttony's true form is a chimera. Lord of Hunting take the form of Cerberus. After him is the Lord of Giant and his form is a Golem. Finally there is Kuyou the Lord of Hell."

Dan crossed his arms, "What is his form?"

"I sorry to disappoint, but I do not know. Kuyou's powers is so powerful that he does not need to transform into his true form."

Dan looked to the window and spoke to himself, "So there eight more fighters that are stronger than Keito and finally there is Kuyou I have to fight, huh? Bring it on."

Moka noticed his expression, "Dan you are not thinking fighting all of them are you?"

Dan turned to her, "What is wrong with that? Those guys started this battle and I am going to end it."

"Dan I know you are strong, but you shouldn't underestimate them" Mizore said while coming out of the ceiling.

Dan turned to her, "Believe me Mizore I can handle them. There is nothing to fear of." He soon received a surprise hug from Kurumu between her breasts. "What the hell?"

Kurumu was still hugging him while she spoke, "I believe you Dan. So are far too powerful for them. I can see you now taking them all down in a single blow." She then got hit behind the head by a pan which caused her to let go of Dan, "Oww that hurt!"

Yukari growled, "Kurumu let go of him! He just had a fight and he probably injured!"

Dan was breathing heavenly, "Don't worry about me Yukari I am perfectly fine. Besides the Public Safety Commission have no idea who they are messing with."

The girls smiled at him because they knew he was strong and he never let them down. Without their attention, inner Moka spoke quietly, "Indeed I wonder how they will react when they found out that he is the Destroyer of worlds?"

Gin shouted at Dan, "What the hell is with you being this popular!? I mean how could you be this popular than me! Seriously what do you have that I don't?"

Dan responded back with a yell, "You want to know! It is because I don't have a perverted side like you do!"

"Is that all!?"

"Did I forget to mention more of a hotshot than you?"

Gin wrapped his arm around his neck, "Why you! I am going to beat you up for that!"

Dan broke free and did the same to Gin, "I like to see you try!"

The two continued to break free from each other and wrapped arm around each other to strangle. They made a few insults to each other too. Gin was the first to start, "Dick head!"

"Perverted werewolf!"

"Perverted Bug!"

"Poor excuse of a dog!"

The two continued to strangle each other out of the classroom, but they soon stop when a familiar voice chuckled, "You guys really are fools. Is it a little to late to start fighting each other?"

Dan and Gin stop what they were doing before they turned to see who it was, "Kuyou..."

Kuyou spoke out loud which caused students and teachers from the halls and classrooms to come out to see what was going on, "Dan Kadoya you had fought against one of our member. For this action we are here to cast judgement on you. Are you prepare for your punishment for your actions?"

Gin stepped forward and defended Dan, "It was just a little quarrel. Even though Keito is a member of the Public Safety Commission, it is not enough of a reason to shut our club down."

Out of the crowd Nekonomo-sensei stepped in, "Please Kuyou, Dan did not mean to fight against one of your members. Please can we forget all this ever happen and moved on?"

"Sorry miss, but we cannot do that. If someone mess with one of us, that person mess with all of us. Besides," he snapped his fingers which caused his men to take out their swords and surround Dan, "he is far to dangerous to let free. Isn't that right Kamen Rider?"

Dan's eyes widen with shock at the phrase _Kamen Rider. _He spoke to himself, "Please don't tell me he found out what I am?"

Moka and inner Moka both said the same thing quietly, "Oh crap..."

Kurumu blinked her eyes a couple of time, "Kamen Rider? What is that?"

Kuyou turned to her and grinned, "He didn't tell you? Allow me to explain. A Kamen Rider is a hero who fight against monsters to protect the human race. That means that Rider had to kill monsters in order to protect the humans."

The entire school went silence at Kuyou's explanation. Dan Kadoya who was a hero and kill monsters to protect the weak humans. It did not make sense to them. Why would a monster kill a monster to protect a human?

Yukari gulped hard before breaking the silence, "Dan is a hero... for the humans?"

Mizore turned to Dan, "Is that true, Dan?"

Dan grind his teeth, "Yes it is true."

Mizore started to sweat a little, "Why would you kill monsters to protect the humans? Why?"

Kuyou noticed the two girls' expression and rubbed his chin, "So he didn't tell you what his true form is?"

The two girls and Kurumu turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"The form you guys saw is just his Rider form. The reason why he kill other monsters and protect the humans is because he is a human."

Everyone in the school went silence again when they heard what his true form was. Dan Kadoya was a human. That was not possible because no human could enter this school's barrier did not allow any humans to enter. However there was one who Kuyou assumed standing in front of them.

Gin slowly muttered, "Dan is a human... No flipping way..."

Kurumu shouted, "No way that is not possible! There is no way Dan could be a human! A human couldn't possess a power like he does! The ability to change into other forms even if he is was what you call him a Kamen Rider!"

Kuyou snickered, "Some Riders are able to change forms, but not completely. Take his form of a vampire, Japanese rhinoceros beetle, and an Oni. There no way for him to be able change into forms like that unless if he was just a normal human and Kamen Rider."

Gin noticed the word_ normal_ in his sentence, "What do you mean by normal? Are saying he is something more?"

"Actually he is. For what he is destined to be anyway."

Kurumu looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Dan Kadoya you have to answer my question, are you the great destroyer or are you a descendant from him?"

Dan's eyes widen even more while he gulped hard.

Yukari spoke, "Great destroyer, what are you talking about?"

"The one who is feared by both the humans and monsters race; the one who is feared by the Kamen Riders; the one who can fight all of the Three Dark Lords by himself; the one who is destined to destroy all worlds and those in the multiverse."

Moka's eyes began to widen, "Please don't tell he knows what Dan is.."

"He is Decade the Destroyer of Worlds" Kuyou stated while pointing at Dan.

Everyone's mouth dropped, including the Public Safety Commission, when they heard what Dan was. They heard stories about the legendary Destroyer of worlds, but they thought it was just only a legend.

The Newspaper club turned to Dan who was grunting, "Dan..."

Kurumu then shouted, "No that not can't be! I refuse to believe that!"

Mizore nodded, "Same here!"

The two charged toward Dan, but they were stop by Kuyou. He then made a death glare, "If you want to die then I shall be you executioner."

The girls felt a tremendous power coming from Kuyou and began to feel fear. Kuyou was about to attack when Dan shouted, "Enough leave them alone! If you want the truth then here it is! I am a human and a hero to the humans! Also, it is true! I am a descendant from the Destroyer of worlds because my great grandfather was him!"

Everyone's eyes widen with shock and stepped back. Everything that Kuyou said was true. They couldn't believe it, but Dan said it himself.

Dan reached into his pocket and took out the cards that allow him to transform and handed it to Kuyou, "Here these cards allow me to transform. Take me and leave my friends alone!"

Kuyou smiled, "How honorable, very well. Come with us."

Dan turned to his friends and smiled, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Dan followed Kuyou and the Public Safety to their headquarters. As they continued down the stairs Dan noticed a few students in prison cells and they were shouting at Kuyou to let them put. Soon the group stop when a female voice spoke, "So you didn't kill him yet, Kuyou. Good because I want to kill."

Dan's eyes widen with shock when he heard the voice, "No way... Hitomi what the hell are you doing here?"

"To take my revenge on you Dan. You ruined my life and you must pay for it. Kuyou if you don't mind I would like to fight him by myself, okay?"

Kuyou snickered, "Go ahead be my guest. My and my other members of the Ten Lords have some purging to do on the other members of the Newspaper club."

Dan gave a death glare at Kuyou, "What!? You fucking bastard! It is me that you want so leave my friends alone!"

"Sorry, but they associated with a human which means they are too guilty of keeping a human in their ranks. For this action they must be purge."

Dan ran toward Kuyou and raised a fist, "Purge this you bastard!"Kuyou blocked his punch and made a series of upward kicks to Dan's guts before sending him flying with a punch. Dan got up and whipped the blood coming from his mouth before making a threat, "You will pay with your life for this Kuyou."

Kuyou laughed, "I like to see you try without your cards. Have fun Hitomi." He then left with his Lords and Safety Public Commission leaving Dan with the ex art teacher.

Hitomi walked toward Dan and delivered a kick to his right thigh followed by one by his left thigh. Dan was able to recover, but Hitomi managed to punch him in the guts when he was standing. She then grabbed his shirt and made a series of punches to his guts before throwing him. Dan recovered and made his assault. He made a few punches at Hitomi, but she either dodged or blocked them. Dan did a low spin kick followed by a high spin kick. Hitomi jumped up then backwards to dodge them. Hitomi stood up and snickered, "That was a good warm up. Let's see how you fair with my snakes without your armor?"

Soon her hair transformed into snakes and were ready to attack. Dan grunted, "Shit..."

Hitomi made a dark smile, "What can you do now Kamen Rider? You will die and your friends with suffer because of what you are. How does it feel to be powerless?"

Dan looked at her, "It all the more reason why I must end this fight quickly and go save them. Even if I can't transform, I will continue to fight to the end."

"Without your cards you can become a Kamen Rider. So what's the point of saving them?"

"You're wrong about what make a Kamen Rider."

"What?"

"The thing that make a Kamen Rider is not transforming. It is the will to never give up despite the odds are against you and the resolve to fight to the end to protect the people you care about. You can break my body, but you can't break my spirit!" Dan took his driver and placed it on his belt. When it was completely on, his Rider Booker open up and two cards came out. Dan quickly grab them to see what they were. One had the picture of the Rider who was a the mentor of Kamen Rider W, it was Kamen Rider Skull. The second card had a golden symbol of Skull. Dan smirked, "Awesome now I can fight on equal terms."

Hitomi remembered when Dan received new cards, he also obtained a new form. Her eyes widen, "Don't tell me that you..."

"That's right. Now get ready to fight. Henshin." "Kamen Rider: Skull!" Dan raised his left hand a little while purple electricity appeared then form a horizontal ring around him and tiny bits appeared. The bits hit Dan to form an armor with a gust of wind surrounded Dan. Soon he was now Skull and he had a white ragged scarf around his neck while a white detective hat in his left hand.

Hitomi stepped back because of his new form. He had black armor with silver lines on his chest and shoulders. Both his wrists and ankles had silver wrist bands. His helmet was a silver skull with black eyes. She watched him put on the hat and roared, "How many Riders are there!?"

"Too many to count for me. Now then" Dan pointed at her with his right hand, "count up your sins." Dan ran toward her and made a few punches to her face. She was able to dodge most of them, but one hit her right cheek. Dan then grabbed her in order to make a series of kicks to her guts. When he was finish, he threw her behind him and gave her a kick that sent her flying. Hitomi rolled a little before getting up and had her snakes attack Dan. Dan took his Rider Booker and changed it to its gun mode. However it did not remain in that form for long because it then transformed into Skull Magnum. Dan shifted his head a little and fired at her snakes.

Hitomi had her snakes come back to her while roaring in pain, "Damn you bastard!"

The Skull Magnum changed back to the Rider Booker when Dan placed it on his side. He then took out the golden card and inserted it, "Final Attack Rider: Skull!" The silver lines on Dan's chest open a little and creating a purple skull which went straight up in the air. Dan follow it and kick it with his right foot. The skull hit Hitomi and an explosion appeared.

Hitomi laid on the ground with her burnt body. She said a few words before passing out, "Damn you Kamen Rider."

Dan began to run to the exit, "I have to hurry to save the others."

Meanwhile in the Newspaper club, everyone was silence after Dan was arrested. Gin scratched behind his head, "Why didn't I realize it sooner? His scent smell exactly like a human, but I always thought he was putting up a good disguise."

Yukari spoke softly, "A human, hero, and a destroyer... He is not your average being..."

Mizore tried to speak, "Still why didn't he tell us?"

Kurumu noticed Moka's expression, "Moka did you know about this?"

"Yes and the reason why he couldn't tell the rest of you."

Gin raised an eyebrow, "That will be..."

Moka was about to answer when a web thread wrapped around each of them and were pull through the window which caused them to shatter the glass. Soon they were brought outside where the Public Safety Commission were just standing around. Moka was the first to speak, "Why are you guys here for this time?"

Kuyou raised his hand, "To purge you Newspaper club for keeping a human in your mist."

Gin shouted, "Listen we didn't know he was a human so you can't possibly punish us without a real reason!"

"It is true that you guys didn't know, but you still welcome him to your club. Thinking that humans and monsters can live together in peace. That is bullshit." Then Kuyou's raised hand was engulfed by flames, "Now let you and your pathetic dreams feel the flames of hell."

Many students came outside to see what was going on and gulped hard. When the Public Safety Commission make a threat they carried it out.

"Hold right there Kuyou!" Kuyou turned to see who it was, but he had to dodge a punch before he could she who it was. He kept on dodging for a bit before the mysterious figure grabbed him and threw him behind him. Kuyou managed to land on his feet and quickly raised his head to see who it was.

Everyone stared at the mysterious figure and they began to feel fear. This person was in black armor and had a silver skull for a head. Kuyou noticed his belt and his eyes widen, "Dan Kadoya is that you!?"

"Took you long enough to figure out" the figure answered. He went to the Newspaper club and tear off the web threads that were around him, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah" they answered.

Moka asked a question, "Dan is that a Rider?"

"Yes. I know it look kinda of creepy, but I won't stay in this form for too long."

Kuyou got up and laughed, "Are you that damn stupid!? You gave me all the cards you could transform into! So how are you going to change form!?"

"Actually Kuyou I got them back." He revealed the deck of cards that were in his hand.

Kuyou's eyes widen and quickly check this pockets, "How?"

"I manage to take them when I grab ya."

Kuyou snarled while snapping his fingers to get his men to surround him, "You sneaky bastard! You may have your cards back, but you have no chance of winning! Just surrender and let us kill you!"

Dan took the card that allow him to transform into Decade while putting the rest away, "Like hell I will! You guys still don't understand what make a Kamen Rider strong." Everyone listen close attention to what Dan had to say, "A Kamen Rider not only fight for justice and protecting humanity. They fight to protect their friends and family from danger. Though they might be outnumber, but it does not matter. We Riders fight to the very end and never give up. Go ahead and gives your threats it will not stop me. I will fight to protect my friends and destroy your corrupt ideals!"

The Newspaper club smiled because he always keep his words and end up saving the day. The Public Safety Commission just glared at him and were getting ready to fight. For Kuyou he roared, "Dan Kadoya, who are you!? Who the fucking hell are you!?"

"A passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that. Henshin." "Kamen Rider: Decade!" He soon changed into his Decade form while his friends were backing him up. Dan noticed Moka and could tell that her other self want to fight. He reached for her rosary and pull it off.

Inner Moka brushed her hair before turning to Dan, "I know you can handle it, but I have a bone with them. If you don't mind I will join in."

Kurumu's wings appeared, "So will I! No one will hurt my destined one when I'm around!"

Mizore had her hands transform into ice claws, "Just like Kurumu, I will protect him!"

"I will fight as well!" Yukari yelled.

Gin scratched behind his head before transforming, "Normally I would not get involves in fights, but if my friend are fighting then I shall fight too."

Dan smiled, "Thanks guys, huh?" Dan noticed a light behind him and reached for it. Soon he took out the K-Touch which was emitting the light. When the light dimmed the device suddenly activated by itself. The next thing Dan knew was his Rider Booker open up and a card came out. Dan caught it in order to see what it was. The card had a black background with a golden line that forms a the shape of the card and had a couple of pictures. One of the pictures had the Complete Form of Decade while the symbols of the nine Heisei Riders in white, a pink symbol of Decade, and the letters F and C. Dan noticed a card slot in the K-Touch and inserted it in there. Dan turned to his friends, "Leave Kuyou and the rest of the Ten Lords to me. You guys can have the grunts."

Moka looked at him, "Are you crazy!? Even with your power you can't handle all of them at once!"

Dan chuckled, "Don't worry Moka. These guys going to face hell now."

"What do you mean?"

"Just stay back and let me show you." Dan took the K-Touch and started to press the symbols on screen which caused it to speak, "**Kuuga; Agito; Ryuki; Faiz; Blade; Hibiki; Kabuto; Den-O; Kiva." **Soon a ring appeared before Dan pressed the symbol of Decade, "**Final Kamen Rider: Decade!"** He then pulled a handle from his driver while a card came straight toward his head and glowing pink lines appeared over his eyes. Soon his armor changed from being magenta to silver, his eyes changed into magenta, and a chest armor that started from one his shoulder and ended at his other shoulder that had magenta lines. There were silver lines in front of his helmet along with two magenta lines over his eyes; the lines hold a picture of his new form which was on top of his head. Then the nine Heisei Rider cards appeared on his chest armor. The order started with Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, and Blade. To finish his transformation he placed the center of his driver on his right side and put the K-Touch in the center between the handles.

Everyone just froze when his transformation was complete. Though it didn't change much, but look could be deceiving. Moka spoke to Dan, "So are you going to tell us what you can do in that form?"

"Just watch me when I fight against the Lords."

Moka smirked, "Whatever you say."

"Now then let fight!"

The Newspaper club nodded and headed straight toward the grunts and leaving the Ten Lords with Dan. Soon each of the member of the Ten Lords began to transform, but Kuyou just remained in his human form.

The Golem headed toward while shouting, "I crush you with one hit bug!"

"Think again" Dan replied before he blocked the punch and didn't move an inch. He pushed the Golem back and took his K-Touch and pressed the symbol of Kuuga followed by the F, "**Kuuga! Kamen Rider: Ultimate!**" He placed the K-Touch back into its position while the cards on his chest armor all changed into Kuuga which had a blue background. Then holographic lines appeared beside him and formed Kuuga, but he was in black armor which had gold and some silver trims on it. Also the Rider didn't had the same belt as Decade.

Moka finished kicking a grunt and turned to see what his new power could do. She watched Dan took out a golden card and was going insert it in the driver on his side. For some reason Kuuga was doing the exact same thing as Dan was doing. "Final Attack Rider: Kuuga!" Soon Dan and Kuuga raised their right fist while intense hot flames started to cover the fist. On Dan's fist it was covered in magenta color flames while Kuuga's fist was covered in normal color flames.

The Golem aimed his fist again at Dan and Kuuga while the two riders aimed their fists at the Golem's fist. When the fists collided the Golem received a huge explosion that forced it to change back to his human form which was severely burnt. The Riders rolled to the left to dodge an aerial attack from the Wyvern. Kuuga disappeared when Dan reached for the K-Touch. He pressed Ryuki's symbol, **"Ryuki! Kamen Rider: Survive!" **Ryuki then appeared, but his appearance was different. He didn't wear the belt of Decade, his suit was black, his armor was red and had a little bit of gold, his chest armor was reinforce and had red which had a little bit of gold and silver, and his helmet had two lines sticking out from the golden symbol of Ryuki which was on the top of his helmet.

Dan took out a card while the Wyvern came down to make his attack, "Final Attack Rider: Ryuki!" Dan took out his sword while Ryuki took out his Drag Visor-Zwei and had changed into its sword mode. The two Riders' swords were engulfed in flames; Decade had magenta flames on his while Ryuki had normal color flames. Soon they made a x-cross slash and fired at the Wyvern.

Moka spoke while Ryuki disappeared, "Impressive..."

Dan then dodged an attack from the yeti and hurried to his K-Touch, **"Den-O! Kamen Rider: Liner!" **Then Den-O appeared in a red, black, and white suit and had the DenKamen Sword. He then inserted a card, "Final Attack Rider: Den-O!" Soon a holographic golden rail appeared from the sky and soon went between the Riders and straight toward the yeti. The Riders tightly gripped their swords after they jumped on the rail. While they were riding the rail, a holographic image of DenLiner. When they got close they made a slash at the yeti and caused him receive an explosion.

Dan jumped off the rail while Den-O disappeared. Dan faced the griffon who was hovering over him before he pressed another symbol, **"****Kiva! Kamen Rider: Emperor!" **Soon Kiva made an entrance with his new gold armor, red visors, bloody red cape, and his Zanvat Sword. Kurumu finished punching an enemy and turned to see what Dan doing to do next. Dan inserted a card while the griffon came soaring down, "Final Attack Rider: Kiva!" Kiva's sword turned red when he raised it along with Dan whose sword was turning magenta. They made a sword beam slash at the griffon which screamed in pain before receiving an explosion.

"That my destined one!" she yelled while Kiva faded.

The chimera charged at Dan and made a series of slashes and bites. Dan dodged the beast attack for a while until he pressed another symbol, **"Faiz! Kamen Rider: Blaster!" **Faiz soon appeared in red and white with his Faiz Blaster. Dan quickly inserted a card, "Final Attack Rider: Faiz!"

When Mizore heard the word_ Faiz, _she quickly turned to Dan who was holding his sword like a gun before the Riders took aim. They then fired a photon beam, Faiz was light red and Dan was magenta, at the chimera and watch him being engulf in an explosion. Mizore smiled while Faiz disappeared, "He is truely is a hero."

Yukari felt a chill down her spine and noticed a shadow figure coming for Dan. She yelled, "Dan heads up!"

Dan jumped back a little to dodge a shadowy claw. Dan hurried to press another symbol while the shadow took a shape, **"Agito! Kamen Rider: Shining!" **Agito made an appearance in red and white armor along with his Shining Calibur in its double mode. He inserted a card when the shadow figure took a shape of a human, "Final Attack Rider: Agito!" The Riders raised their swords while it began to shine. Agito was light blue and Dan was made a shiny sword beam slash at the shadow and watch the figure exploded.

Yukari felt a warm and pure light from the Riders. She commented it while Agito disappeared, "Amazing..."

The Minitor made a war cry before charging at Dan. Dan simply rolled to the side while putting his sword away and pressing a symbol to dodge the charge, "**Kabuto! Kamen Rider: Hyper!" **Dan inserted a card again, "Final Attack Rider: Kabuto!"

Gin quickly finished beating his opponents to see a familiar red bug Rider with a little more armor on. The Riders jumped into the air while their kick were being surrounding by a twirling electric energy surge. When their kicks hit the Minitor, the electric surge went through the monster entire body and it was so strong it caused him to revert back to his human form. Gin's entire hairy body stick up when he saw the surge. He slowly grunted, "I still remember how painful that surge was."

The Cerberus barked at Dan and hurried to kill his prey. Dan took out his sword after he pressed a symbol, **"Blade! Kamen Rider: King!" **Blade entered in gold armor with his King Rouzer. Dan inserted another card, "Final Attack Rider: Blade!" Soon five cards appeared that made up a Royal Flush appeared for the Riders. Blade had gold cards while Dan's cards were magenta. Then made a vertical beam slash at the cards which caused the slash to get stronger before hitting Cerberus.

Keito made a series of attacks when Blade vanish, "You will pay what you had done to me!"

Dan blocked all them and gave her a punch in the face, "Just shut up will you!" **Hibiki! Kamen Rider: Armed!" **Hibiki appeared in red armor and his Armed Saber. Dan inserted a card, "Final Attack Rider: Hibiki!" Both their swords were being cover in flames, Hibiki had normal flames while Dan had magenta flames. However it continued to get longer and longer. Right when the flames had reach it highest point the Riders swung their flame swords at Keito.

Keito scream in pain while reverting back to her human form. She snarled at Dan before passing out, "Damn you to hell..."

Kuyou watched Hibiki fade and stared at his unconscious followers. He couldn't believe that Dan defeated each and every one of them single-handedly. However he was beyond mad because not only they were defeated by a human, they were defeated in one attack. Kuyou slowly began to roar, "This is unforgivable... unforgivable... UNFORGIVABLE!" This caused Kuyou to transform into his monster form.

Gin began to sweat when he felt Kuyou's power increasing. He turned to him and saw he was a fox that was on fire and had four tails. Gin yelled to Dan, "Dan be careful! Kuyou is a Youko, a fox spirit! It is one of the most powerful supernatural creatures of all of Japan! His flames are so hot that it can burn anything in less in a second!"

Kuyou growled, "Dan Kadoya for knowing about our existence you must die! Along with your friends who dare associated with you!"

"In your dreams Kuyou!" Dan shouted back. He took out a card, "I am not going to die so easily!" "Final Attack Rider: Decade!" Dan jumped into the air while the ten golden holographic cards made a pass to Kuyou. Dan went through the cards and kick Kuyou on the head. Kuyou was engulfed in an explosion when Dan landed.

Everyone couldn't believe that Kuyou was knock to the ground with a kick. However Kuyou rose back up and began to transform again. Everyone thought he was turning back to a human, but they soon realized he was changing into his battle form. Kuyou smirked while rubbing his neck, "That was a powerful kick. A normal monster would had been defeated so easily by it. However it is over now. This is my strongest form and may power rival that of a God. Not even you or your partner Riders could defeat me now."

"Well then I guess I should give you a special service then" Dan stated.

"What?"

Dan grabbed his K-Touch and began pressing symbols, **"Kuuga; Agito; Ryuki; Faiz; Blade; Hibiki; Kabuto; Den-O; Kiva! Kamen Rider: Ultimate; Shining; Survive; Blaster; King; Armed; Hyper; Liner; Emperor!" **He placed his K-Touch back in its position while nine holographic figures appeared.

"What the hell!?" Kuyou shouted. He thought Dan could only call one Rider at a time not all nine of them at once. Now he had to face ten Riders in their final form.

Dan took out another card, "Remember this Kuyou if you dare hurt my friends or threaten humanity ever again I will end your life." "Attack Rider: Televikun!" Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Den-O, and Hibiki raised their swords while the rest of them were getting ready to jump. The Riders jumped into the air and aimed their kick at Kuyou while the other Riders were ready to give him a sword beam slash. Kuyou gathered his flames and aimed them at the Riders, but the Riders on the ground slashes pierce through the flames and headed toward him. Soon all the attacks came in contact with Kuyou and he was engulfed in a huge explosion.

Kuyou changed back into his human form and fell to his ground while making one more statement before passing out, "Damn you Rider..."

Everyone stared at Kuyou for a second before turning to the Riders on were standing side by side. Soon each of them faded while Dan change back to his normal Decade form. He whipped his hands against each other, "It is over."

The Newspaper club ran toward Dan and surrounded him. Gin watched Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari gave him a hug from different directions. He smirked, "I can't believe we won."

Moka came up to Dan and smiled, "Way ago my hero."

Dan managed to break free from the girls grip, "Thanks Moka." Soon he felt something wrong and turned to the forest. He saw a dimensional curtain appeared in front of the forest. He then shouted, "Wait that the..."

The girls watched as figures coming out of the curtain in a large number. They slowly spoke, "What is going to happen now?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Enemies of the Past Appears**

Dan and the school watched as a group of unusual monsters coming out of the dimensional curtain. They were so many of them it was like an entire army of them. Dan recognized the troops in there. It was consist of Shocker's Combatmen, Chaps, Ghouls, Delza Army Corps, Waste Yummies, Masquerade Dopants, and Dustards. In front of the battalion was a man wearing black armor which was a scorpion design, red pants, an ax in his right hand, and a black shield in his left. The man stopped in his position while his army were either standing beside him or behind him. He then smirked darkly before yelling, "We have finally found you, Kamen Rider Decade!"

Kurum stepped in front of Dan with Mizore before making her fighting stance, "Who the hell are you and what do you want with Dan!?"

The man glared at the girl, "Run home to your mommy little girl if you want to live."

Mizore glared and made her stance, "Like we run from you."

"You have no idea who you two are dealing with" he replied.

"Enlightens us" the two answered.

"Were are an organization that is made of many other evil organizations that are enemies of the acursive Kamen Riders. We are Dai-Shocker!"

The two girls looked at him, "Dai-Shocker?"

Moka's crimson eyes widen before turning to Dan, "Dai-Shocker! Here! How did they find Dan!?"

Yukari stepped forward, "I have no idea what the big deal about this group of yours, but you won't have Dan, mister..."

"I am Dokter G! A commando of the Dai-Shocker army! Now Decade come on out and die!"

Kurumu and Mizore yelled, "If you mess with him then you mess with me!"

Dan stepped between then while saying, "Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari step aside."

The girls turned to him, "Dan..."

"This doesn't concern any of you. This is my battle and mine alone."

Gin ran in front of him and barked, "Are you fucking crazy!? There like a thousand of them and one of you! You can't do this alone man!"

Dan pushed Gin aside, "I don't care how many there are! I will destroy them all by myself!" He then took out his Rider Booker and had it changed into its sword mode after he spoke to Yukari, "Yukari you better close your eyes for this."

"Why?"

"Just do it" he demanded.

Dan started to walk toward the army to begin the battle. Dokter G smirked, "There no where to run Decade." He raised his ax and made it point forward, "Attack!" Soon the army behind him began to charge toward Decade leaving their leader behind.

Dan began to run straight toward the army while tightening his sword a bit. He then started swing his blade at some of them and killed them. He grabbed a Waste Yummy and kicked him toward a group followed by a slash to a Dustard behind him. He punched a Ghoul and made a sword stab to him when he hit the ground. Then two Chaps grabbed him from behind while a Comabtmen was trying to deliver a slash. Dan rolled forward and delivered a kick to him before getting up and made a spin in order to shake off the Chaps on him. A group of Masquerade Dopants surrounded him and all charged at once. Dan made a sword slash spin attack to kill them and running toward another group. He swung his sword at one of them before grabbing one and throwing him to another one. He dodged the attacks from the Corps and gave each them a slash to the chest. Dan looked around to an even larger group charging at him and quickly inserted a card, "Attack Rider: Slash!" He sword began to glow in a pink auand before he made his attack. He sliced through a team of Ghouls, Dustards, Waste Yummies, and Masquerade Dopants until he could see Dokter G. When he reached his sword the monsters he sliced exploded behind him.

Dokter G smirked a little, "You have gotten stronger Decade."

Dan noticed he was being surrounded again while speaking, "Don't expect be to be the same person from so long ago." Dan raised his sword and resume the battle.

On the sidelines the Newspaper club watching their fellow member fighting against the army all alone. They couldn't believe he was this strong and were extremely surprised to see he showed no mercy. Yukari did not follow Dan's demand and witness the death of many of the enemies. She tried to speak clearly, "Why is Dan killing them? Could he just beat them instead?"

Moka turned to the little witch and spoke, "I'm afraid Dan have no choice, but to kill them if he wants to live."

Kurumu raised an eyebrow, "It sounds like you know something Moka so spit it out!"

Moka glared at the succubus, "Will you shut up for once! Anyway I don't know the whole story, but those guys that Dan is fighting are the enemies of the past Kamen Riders."

The rest of the club just stared at Moka with shock in their eyes. The foes that Dan was fighting right now are enemies of the past Kamen Riders. Kurumu gulped first before asking, "How large is this organization anyway?"

"I don't know, but this group was started from the first ever Kamen Rider's enemies to the last one."

Mizore looked at Moka, "Have Dan fought against them in the past?"

"Yes, but this is the first time he is facing a commando with the henchmen."

Yukari shouted, "We have to help him!"

Moka stared down at the witch, "You stay here. Mizore, Kurumu, and I will help Dan."

"Why should I stay Moka!?" Yuakri pouted.

"Unlike us, you are far to young to take a life of someone. We are and Gin just doesn't want to participate in this,right?"

Gin scratched behind his head while sweating nervously, "Yeah that is right..."

Moka faced Yukari, "So stay here got it?"

"Yes Moka" Yukari replied.

"Kurumu, Mizore let's go" Moka ordered.

The two girls nodded, "Aye!"

The three girls charged straight toward the field of battle and began fighting. Moka managed to kill some of the with her powerful kicks while Kurumu sliced through them with her sharp nails and Mizore slashing and freezing them with her icy claws.

Dan finished killing a Shocker Combatmem before turning to see the three girls coming straight toward him. He shouted to them after he slashed two Shocker Combatmen who attempted to sneak up behind him, "What are you guys doing!? I told this is my battle!"

Moka spoke first, "Sorry Dan, but there no way I am going to let my mate die. So you bet your stinking ass that I'm going to fight in your battles."

Kurumu spoke next, "For me Dan I will not let you die because I am planning on marrying you and starting a family with you!"

"I fight to protect the one is worthy of giving me a baby in the future and becoming my husband" Mizore replied.

Dan looked at his friends with shock and nervous. He was nervous that the three girls will try even harder trying to make sure he belong to one of them. However he was extremely shock to see that they are willing to fight alongside him against Dai-Shocker's army. He slowly looked at them while asking a question, "Are you guys sure you want to go through this?"

The girls nodded, "Yeah."

Dan snickered a bit before turning back to the army who was regrouping, "Very well then you can join in, but be careful. Those guys are no push over and they will not hesitate to kill you guys."

Moka brushed her hair a little, "Don't worry about me Dan. These guys will just be a warm up for me."

Kurumu made her fighting stance, "Yeah I can handle myself."

"Just trust us Dan. We may not know why these guys are hunting you down and for what reason, but we will fight along side you" Mizore answered while raising her claws.

"Thanks guys, what the hell?" Dan said when his Rider Booker opened up with two cards coming out of it. One of the cards had the picture of one of Ryuki's world Riders and the other had a Rider from Blade's world. The one from Ryuki's world was a white Rider whose armor resemble a swan and this Rider was the first non male Rider, it was Kamen Rider Femme. The second card had another female Rider picture who was wearing black armor that had two red letters A on the side of her helmet and a large green jewel that was in the front middle of her helmet, this Rider is Kamen Rider Larc.

Kurumu looked at her destined one, "What is up Dan?"

"Kurumu, Mizore change back to your human form for a second."

Mizore blinked, "Why Dan?"

"Trust me," he then took out another card, "you guys are in a big surprise." He quickly inserted the three cards right away and at the same time into his driver, "Kamen Rider: Kiva-la! Femme! Larc!" He went behind his three friends, "Hold still you guys." He putted his sword away first before he quickly patted each of them in the back and soon the three females were engulfed in a bright light.

When the light dimmed down everyone quickly face the girls and were surprised at what they saw. Moka was now Kamen Rider Kiva-la and she had her sword in her hands while Kurumu was now Kamen Rider Larc with a strange bow gun in her hands and Mizore was Kamen Rider Femme with Femme's saber in her hands. Each of them had Decade's belt on them, but without the Rider Booker.

It wasn't long until the male students started making their usual perverted comments, "Whoa Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore look super hot with those armor on!"

"You can see how sexy their legs are from them!"

"Yeah I can't wait to see them come out of their armor they'll be all sweated! Which means they will be even more sexy!"

"I can't wait for it!"

Yukari sweated a little, "Did they forget that Dan is the Destroyer of Worlds?"

Gin crossed his arms and sighed, "Yeah they did. What idiots."

"You said it" Yukari agreeing.

Kurumu and Mizore were examining their Rider forms and were amazed that they were now Riders. Moka chuckled a little, "I should have known you will do this. Tell me, did you get those two new forms just now?"

"Yup" he replied.

Kurumu grabbed one of Dan's arms, "This is awesome! Now I can fight alongside with Dan against evil and we will make the perfect Riders couple!"

Mizore grabbed Dan other arm, "No we will make the perfect Riders couple!"

Before the two could argue Dan spoke, "Girls please this isn't the time to be arguing! Can we just save this for later and beat the crap out of the enemies over there!?"

The girls let go of him and nodded, "Yes Dan."

Dokter G laughed a little, "Like adding three more Riders will help you Decade! These three are nothing more than secondary Riders! They are nothing compare to the main Riders!"

Dan grunted a little, "Damn it all, he is right. Even with the four of us there just way too many of them to handle and Dokter G still haven't transform yet." His eyes widen when he remember something, "Wait I still have **that**. However will it work? Hunter and I still haven't tested it yet, but that was because we didn't have any other Rider cards. Maybe it will work." He secretly growled to himself, "Still there might be a chance that it won't work, but I have no choice here. I will protect my friends no matter the cost."

"So what will you do Decade?" Dokter G asked while smirking evilly.

"I guess I just have to summon more Riders then" he answered while changing his Rider Booker in its gun mode and taking out three cards that were Ryuki, Blade, and Kiva.

Dokter G raised an eyebrow, "What is he doing?"

Moka looked at him, "Dan what are you planning?"

"Just calling in some reinforcement" he answered while putting the three cards into his driver at the same time. "Kamen Rider: Ryuki! Blade! Kiva!" He then took aimed and fire three rounds which caused nine holographic figures that had the color red, blue, green, and white mixed together and have them going all over the place. Soon the figures divided into a group of three and formed a figure. Soon Kamen Rider Ryuki, Blade, and Kiva were standing in front of Dan and the females Riders ready for battle.

"What!?" Dokter G shouted.

Moka couldn't find the words to describe what she was seeing. She never knew that Dan had the powers to summon Riders in holographic bodies and had them fight his battle. She slowly spoke, "I didn't know you can do that."

"It actually work... I don't believe it..."

Moka raised an eyebrow, "What was that Dan?"

"Never mind. Lets focus on the task at hand."

"Right" Moka nodded while raising her sword.

Dokter G spoke to himself quietly, "How is this possible? The only one who could summon Riders from the card was... Kamen Rider Diend. So a descendant of Diend is among us, but where is he? It would explain how Decade got Diend's ability. For now I should focus on my mission."

Dan noticed that Dokter G was about to give the order to attack and swiftly spoke to the girls, "Moka take Kiva with you to help you out. Mizore, Ryuki will be assisting you while Blade will be helping you Kurumu. Okay?"

The three girls nodded and were standing by until Dokter G roared, "Kill the Riders!"

"Let's go!" Dan shouted before the seven Riders charged straight toward the army.

Kurumu were firing at the enemies while Blade was swinging his sword at the enemies on the left. Blade managed to roll off a some of them to dodge their attacks and striking back at them. Kurumu had to do a little hand to hand combat when an enemy came close to her. After they beaten a few of them Kurumu looked at her armor once more and cheered, "This is awesome! Who could have guess that a Kamen Rider can be this powerful!" Soon more of the enemies showed up before her and Blade. She raised her bow gun, "Alright then bring it on!"

Mizore was swinging her sword while Ryuki was doing hand to hand combat at the enemies on the right. Ryuki was making a series of punches and kicks to the enemies who were trying to get behind Mizore. Mizore was adding kicks when she was slashing. After she defeated the last one she whipped her sword, "This is amazing. Being a Rider is quite fun." She resume the battle with Ryuki when the foot soldiers were heading straight toward them.

Moka and Kiva were working together to fight off the enemies in the middle. Moka was doing mostly kick instead of using her sword. Kiva was punching or kicking his opponents. Moka looked around her, "Is this really all they got? I'm not impress." She quickly got back into the fight and was not holding anything back.

Dan was breaking through the enemy line while the other was holding their line. Dan came to a stop when he was at the center of the army and looked around, "Man there just to many of them to defeat. I guess it time use those cards." He then noticed Kurumu and Blade on his right before putting his sword away taking out a card that had a picture of Blade and a giant sword behind him. He shouted to Kurumu, "Kurumu get down for a second!" "Final Form Rider: Blade!"

"Huh?" Kurumu asked before getting low when he was transforming into a larger version of his Blade Rouzer. Soon the giant sword came to Dan and he soon began swinging it at his enemies Kurumu stared at him then at the sword, "That is big..."

Dan quickly inserted another card, "Final Attack Rider: Blade!" Soon the blade began to glow in a light blue aura with an electrical surge running through it. Dan made a forward light blue beam slash which caused the ground to be cover in blue flames when it was swung to destroy a large portion of the army. Dan quickly through the sword into the air to allow Blade to return to normal and stand by his side. He then took out another card that had Ryuki and a large red dragon next to him. He turned to Mizore, "Mizore get out of the way." "Final Form Rider: Ryuki!"

"Aye" Mizore nodded before skipping aside while Ryuki transform into an enormous red Chinese dragon. The dragon roared first before breathing fire balls and using his tail like a sword at the enemies. Dan was punching and kicking his way through to reach Dokter G. He then inserted a card, "Final Attack Rider: Ryuki!" Soon the red dragon came straight toward Dan and began twirling around him. Dan jumped into the air and performed Ryuki signature kick with the dragon breathing fire behind him. The flaming kick caused an explosion to the enemies he hit and the dragon change back to Ryuki.

Dan rose up and stared at Dokter G while taking out his sword, "Now then let's do this Dokter G."

Dokter G snickered while more of his troops surrounded him, "Well see about that Decade!" He made his charge with his troops behind him toward Dan.

Dan slashed a couple of Ghouls before blocking Dokter G's ax swing. He noticed a Chap and a Delza Army Corp coming from his left. Dan kicked Dokter G in the guts in order to deliver a slash to them. Dan placed a hand on Dustard in order to deliver a spin kick to a group of Shocker's Combatmen and for the Dustard he gave him an elbow to the neck. Dan blocked an attack from a Ghoul's spear and kicking it in the guts. Dan stepped to the sides from an ax attack then lean back a few times because of the series of ax swings. Dan blocked the last strike and pressed his sword against the ax, "So tell me Doc, when are you going to transform? You know it is your only hope to defend yourself."

Dokter G chuckled a little, "You want it then here you go!" He first Dan forward in order to transform into his monster form. The top of his boy was more like a crab, but had a weird mechanical head. Soon Dokter G started firing laser beams at Dan.

Dan managed to dodge a few of them, but it wasn't long before he was hit by a few of them. Dan rolled sideways for a bit before getting up and taking out a new card, "Take this!" "Final Form Rider: Kiva!"

Moka noticed Kiva's transformation and step aside to allow Kiva to transform. Soon Kiva was now a large bow and arrow which was also a large cartoonish yellow bat. Dan caught the bow and inserted another card, "Final Attack Rider: Kiva!" Dan pulled the arrow and aimed it at Dokter G. The arrow began to glow in a light red light before becoming more red when it was release. Dan hope it would hit Dokter G, but his remaining troops took the hit for him.

Dokter G grunted in anger because his entire army was now defeated. He noticed Moka who was letting her guard down and decide to attack, "Eat this you stupid bitch!"

Dan noticed where he was aiming and hurried to shield Moka, "Look out!"

When Moka turned to see Dan shielding her the beams hit Dan and caused mini explosions on him. Moka caught Dan who was transforming back to normal, however his body was burnt a little, a few srapes, and a part of his lips was bleeding. Moka changed back to normal while panicking, "Dan! Dan are you okay!?"

Dan nodded in pain, "Yeah I'll be fine."

Dokter G watch as the other two female Riders change back to normal and headed toward Dan while the other three Riders disappeared into thin air. Dokter G changed back to normal and roared at Dan, "Decade! You may had won this battle, but the war had just begun! Tell your partner Diend that we are coming after him too!" He soon disappeared when he entered the dimensional curtain that appeared behind.

Kurumu blinked, "Diend? What is he talking about?"

"Don't know Kurummu" Mizore replied.

Moka spoke, "We'll worry about that later. Right now we have to treat Dan's wounds."

The two girls nodded, "Right!"

The three girls helped Dan up and guide him to the nurse office while Gin and Yukari followed them. Later on the Newspaper club was sitting around Dan who was patch up from his battles. Moka who was back to normal spoke to Dan, "How are you feeling Dan?"

"Fine. I just need to rest for a bit" he answered.

Then Nekonome-sensei came in with a smile on her face, "Good news guys! The Student Police had been shut down and the principle had expelled all their members from school!"

Gin smirked, "That's awesome!"

"Those dirt bags deserve it!" Yukari said.

While the group were enjoying the news, Mizore ended it when she asked Dan a question, "Dan who were those people and who is this Diend?"

Dan looked at his friends who were wondering the same thing except Moka who already knew about Dai-Shocker. Dan took a deep breath, "Alright I'll tell you guys. Now that you guys know what a Kamen Rider is this will be easier to explain. Those guys that came after me are call Dai-Shocker."

"What does Dai-Shocker have to do with you being Kamen Rider?" Gin asked.

"More than you know Gin. Dai-Shocker was originally call Shocker which stands for Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutionary Realm. This group was the enemy of the first Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ichigo. Their original goal was to conquer humanity, but they discovered there were other dimensions that they could conquer. Then they had other enemies of the Kamen Riders to join their cause and kill the Riders, soon they were call Dai-Shocker."

"I guess that the Riders join forces to stop them?" Kurumu guessed.

"Yes, but not right away. The reason for that was because they were focus on my great grandfather who was the original Decade."

"It was because he was the destroyer of worlds right?" Mizore asked.

"Yes and he was..." Dan stop for a moment.

Moka place a hand on his shoulder, "Is something wrong Dan?"

"It just so hard to say it. He was also the Great Leader and creator of Dai-Shocker."

Everyone in the room went silence after what he said. His great grandfather created this group and was the leader. They couldn't imagine what it was like to have a burden that huge.

Dan continued to explain, "However in the end he realized what he was doing was wrong and he destroyed the organization with the help of the other Riders. Still they rebuild their organization with the help of the original Great Leader of Shocker over time. During the time my great grandfather was in that group he help created two drivers which would allow to use the power of the Riders. They were the Decadriver and Diendriver." He then showed his driver, "This use to be the original Decadriver, but I upgraded it."

"What happen to the Diendriver?" Yukari asked.

"Someone took the original one from Dai-Shocker long ago and passed it on."

"Who have it now?" Mizore wondered.

Dan reached into his pockets to pull out his wallet and take out a picture of him and Hunter in it. He handed it to them, "He have it."

"Who is this guy?" Kurumu asked.

"My best friend, Hunter Katio. He is also known as Kamen Rider Diend."

"He's a Kamen Rider!?" Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari asked in shock. After Dan nodded yes the girls wondered how could a guy who look like he doesn't have a care in a world could be a Kamen Rider.

Moka turned to Dan, "So where is he?"

"He is on his way here now. He'll be at a beach near the human city that is near the tunnel that lead to here."

Nekonome-sensei smiled, "What a coincidence!"

"What do you mean sensei?" Dan asked.

"You see I just got permission to have our club go to the human world to do research! So this summer you guys we are heading toward the human world, but you guys have to pass your **Semester Exams **in order to go on this trip!"

The entire club all shouted at the same time, "The human world!?"

Gin made an announcement, "Well then guys I guess we start studying soon. The exams are in a couple of days."

Dan freaked out, "What!? Argh crap I need to study more!"

The club laughed at Dan's reaction when he heard that the exams were in a couple of days. Unknowing to them a large battle await for Dan and his friends with Dai-Shocker when they go to the human world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Two Riders Unite**

It was a sunny day and Dan was standing next to the scarecrow which marks the location of the bus stop with his motorcycle. He was wearing the same exact clothes that he wore when he first came to Yokia Academy. He was relieved after his Semester Exams because he managed to pull a 94 on it. He looked at his sliver watch to see the time, "8:50, huh?" He then turned to the sky leaned against his motorcycle, "Hard to believe that it is summer vacation already. Well I hope I'll have a relaxing summer break, but I highly doubt that will happen. Now that Dai-Shocker are aware of me and Hunter; they will hunt us down and try to kill us."

"Hey Dan," a cheerful voice said. Dan turned to see Moka wearing a yellow summer dress with a pink jacket over it. She smiled, "You're here extremely early. The bus doesn't leave in another half hour."

"Yeah I know, but I'm to excited to meet Hunter."

"You sure are looking forward to it."

"Of course. You and the other will love him. Well except for Gin."

"How come?"

"Hunter will probably steal his wallet a lot."

Moka laughed at that thinking about how Gin would react to that. She walked over to him and leaned against the motorcycle, "You're bringing your motorcycle with you?"

"Yep."

"Well you couldn't be a Rider without it right?"

"Exactly."

The two teens laughed together for a bit until Moka asked a serious question, "Hey Dan is Dai-Shocker coming after you?"

Dan looked at her, "Yes. Now that they know that I am living they will hunt me down and try to kill me."

"I hope you don't have to fight them right away."

"Sorry Moka, but I have a feeling that I will."

Before Moka could say something when a bunch of voices calling out to Dan, "Morning Dan!"

The two turned to see Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. For some reason Kurumu was dragging Yukari who was trying to get away for some reason. "Um, Kurumu why does it seem that you are dragging Yukari along?", Dan asked.

Kurumu shrugged, "You see she doesn't want to go to the human world."

"She what? Yukari is that true?", Dan blinked.

Yukari looked down while playing with her fingers, "Um... you see... um..."

"Is it your first time going to the human world and you're scare what will happen when we arrive there?"

"Well sort of...", Yukari answered.

Dan patted her on the head, "Don't worry Yukari. It's not scary at all. If there any trouble just leave it to me okay."

"Thanks Dan," she smiled at him while blushing in embarrassment.

"What happen to all that whining like a baby about not wanting to go to the human world?", Kurumu sarcastically asked.

"Just shut up will ya! You wouldn't understand you fat cow!", Yukari shouted while summoning a pan that landed on Kurumu's head.

"Why you damn brat!" Kurumu growled.

"Calm down Kurumu!" Moka said while trying to hold her back.

Dan sighed, "This is going to be one long summer."

Soon Nekonomo-sensei showed up with a bus behind her. She smiled, "Alright guys let's get going!"

Dan looked around, "Um guys where is Gin?"

"He failed some of his subjects so he have to stay for make-up classes" Mizore explained.

"Poor guy." Dan got on his bike and put on his helmet.

The bus driver opened the window and chuckled, "So you're taking your motorcycle to the human world."

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay then", Dan replied while pushing down his visors and revving up his ride while the rest of them got on the bus.

Soon they were off and enter the tunnel until they reached the world of the humans. They continued to drive into the city while passing many humans. Dan couldn't believe he was back in the human world again. They continued to drive until they reached the beach. Dan got off his motorcycle while Moka and the others got off the bus.

"Man it sure is hot" Moka commented.

"Yeah" Kurumu agreed.

"Maybe we should have fun on the beach while we are here" Mizore suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea Mizore" Nekonome-sensei said.

Yukari noticed Dan who was searching around, "What are you doing Dan?"

"I'm trying to find Hunter, but I don't see him."

"It is still pretty early in the morning, maybe he is still sleeping or something" Yukari guessed.

"You could be right. Well I guess we can go to the beach for a while."

"Yeah!" Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore cheered which caused Dan to sweat nervously.

Soon the girls were wearing their bathing suits except for Nekonome-sensei who disappeared along with the bus driver. Moka was wearing a white swim suit while Kurumu was black, Yukari was orange, and Mizore was purple with a white stripe. Dan was sitting on a bench and was still in his regular clothes because he didn't feel like swimming.

He watched as the girls play around with a beach ball and began to think to himself, "I wonder where Hunter is?"

"Come on Dan", Kurumu shouted while jogging over to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bench, "Let go for a walk together... alone."

Moka heard her and grabbed Dan other arm, "Your not taking him for a walk Kurumu!"

"Why not?"

"Because we say so" Mizore answered while hugging around Dan's neck.

"Yeah!" Yukari shouted while wrapping around Dan's waist.

Dan sighed, "Why does this always happen?"

Soon a goofy laugh appeared which caused them to be on guard. Then the laugh settle down to speak, "Who would had thought that you have three hot chicks and a little girl after you Dan."

Dan recognized the voice and made a huge smile, "You still love to hide in the shadows don't you Hunter?"

The girls let go of Dan started to look around them to find where Hunter was.

"Hey man don't treat me like I'm a coward" he replied which sounded a lot louder and closer.

Soon the girls saw Hunter coming behind a tree with the same clothing he wore in the picture that Dan showed them. All the girls thought the same thing, "He must be Hunter..."

Dan and Hunter walked toward each other while raising their right hand and making a fist in the air. The girls were wondering what they were trying to do and watch carefully. First they bumped fist follow by each of them bumping their fist on top of their fist and bottom. Finally they high five each other.

"Dan!"

"Hunter!"

The two laughed for a bit until Hunter spoke, "How it's going pal?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"Great! Take a look what I found." Hunter took out an old gold coin and showed it to Dan.

"This is an ancient Roman coin! These are so hard to find!"

"Yeah I know right."

The two boys continued to talk about the gold coin leaving the girls to think that Dan had forgotten to introduce them to Hunter.

Hunter noticed the girls, "So Dan old buddy mind telling me who your monster friends are?"

The girls were quite suprised that Hunter figure out they were monsters in disguise of humans. Moka went first before Dan got a chance to tell him who they were, "My name is Moka Akashiya and I'm a vampire. Please to meet you Hunter."

Kurumu pushed her aside, "My name is Kurumu Kurono. I'm a succubus and Dan is my destined one!"

"Huh?", Hunter questioned.

Mizore pushed Kurumu to the ground to speak, "I'm Mizore Shirayuki, I'm Yuki-Onna which means snow woman, and I'm Dan's future' wife."

"What?"

Yukari shoved Mizore aside, "My name is Yukari Sendou and I'm a witch. It is my job to make sure that Dan and Moka are together!"

From that Hunter started to laugh like crazy, "Oh my god Dan! What did you do to deserve this!?"

"I ask myself that same question all the time" Dan spoke to himself.

Moka helped Kurumu and Mizore up before speaking to Hunter, "It is finally good to see at last Hunter."

"Yeah Dan had been talking about you" Kurumu mentioned.

"Really now how cute" Hunter joked.

"Haha man" Dan sarcastically said.

"It is quite awesome to see another Kamen Rider" Yukari accidentally said.

"Yukari!" the three older girl shouted.

Hunter's eyes widen, "You told them about the Kamen Riders Dan?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you and I agree to not to tell anyone about that and the fact we're humans at Yokia Academy."

"I know, but I had no choice."

"What do you mean? What happen that caused you to tell them?"

"You see Hunter it was..." Dan was interrupted by a huge explosion in the city that came out of nowhere.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Hunter shouted.

Soon a stranger stop running to tell him, "Monsters! Monsters in the city! Run for your life!"

Hunter's eyes widen, "Monsters!? Dan are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah and Dai-Shocker was responsible for making me tell them about the Kamen Riders."

"I see. Come let's go put an end to their little attack!"

"Exactly what I was thinking. Let's go!"

The two Riders dashed off leaving the girls to blink a couple of minutes before realizing they were gone. The girls grabbed their sweatshirts and headed after them. As soon as the girls caught up with the Riders they saw the army of monsters. It was consist with Shocker Combatmen, Albiroaches, Makamou Ninja Group, Red Followers, and Black Followers. Leading them was none other than Dokter G.

Dokter G noticed Decade and his friends and yelled, "Decade! Why are you here!?"

"What else to stop you!" Dan shouted.

Dokter G noticed the teen on the right and questioned him, "Lad why are you here? Shouldn't you be running like the coward you are?"

"A Rider never run when the innocents are in danger" Hunter responded.

Dokter G's eyes widen when he heard the word _Rider _and roared, "So you're Kamen Rider Diend!"

"Bingo."

"Well then it is time for you two to die and wipe out the Rider's existence for ever!"

"Just try!" Dan yelled while taking out his driver.

"Let see if you can handle two real Kamen Riders" Hunter said while taking out a gun while spinning it around with his finger.

Dan placed the driver on while Hunter stop spinning the gun. The two opened them up and took out a card. The two looked each other and nodded before saying at the same time, "Henshin." "Kamen Rider: Decade!" "Kamen Rider: Diend!"

Hunter's transformation was completely different than Dan's. Instead he shot up in the air creating twelve blue holographic cards in the air and three holographic figures which are consist of red, blue, and green were on the ground going all over the place. The three holographic figures slammed into Hunter to form his armor before the blue cards slammed on top of his head to create the colors of his armor. Hunter was now Kamen Rider Diend.

The girls were surprised that the two friends' armor was somehow meant for each other in some strange way because of the way they formed and their design.

Kurumu smirked, "This should be awesome."

"Yeah" the rest of them agreed.

Soon the girls heard citizens' voices near them and turned to see who they were. The voices were coming from a couple of teachers and a whole lot of kids surrounded them. One of the kids asked a teacher, "Sensei who are those two?"

One of the teacher was a male and he answered the kid, "I don't believe it. It's the Kamen Riders!"

"It is them!" the other teacher who was a female said.

Soon one by one the citizens began to stop running and turned to the Riders. Each of them spoke out in a can't believe it tone.

"The Kamen Riders!"

"No way!"

"But there they are!"

"The Riders had return to rescue us!"

"We're save!"

Dokter G spoke to the Riders, "It would seem that these pathetic insects are hoping that you two are saving them."

"We are and we will. Ready Hunter?" Dan asked while taking out his sword.

"Yeah," while raising his gun, "let's do this."

"Destroy the Riders!" Dokter G demanded which his army followed.

The Riders charged straight toward the horde of monsters and began fighting. Dan was slashing the enemies one by one. Dan jumped over a car and gave a spin kick to the enemies. Dan grabbed a Black Follower and slammed his head on the car. A couple of monster tried to attack Dan, but he leaped backwards to land on the car and slashed them. Some of the monsters tried to attack, but Dan leaped over them and gave them either a kick or a slash. Dan noticed a large group of enemies coming at him from the rear. He made a powerful spin kick at the car which rolled straight toward the group of monsters. The car caused the group to scattered in multiple places. Dan joked a bit, "Now that a strike."

Diend was shooting at the enemies with his gun while rolling over a few of them or on the ground. He shot at them for a bit until he had to hit one of them with his head. He noticed the two teachers and kids with a Combatmen going straight toward them. He ran toward them while shouting, "Watch out!" Hunter took the hit from behind the back before kicking the monster in the guts. He turned to the citizens, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" they all replied.

"Okay listen. Once I attack run as fast as you can got it?"

"Aye."

He inserted a card into his driver while more monsters gathered around the one he kick, "Attack Rider: Blast!" Then he fired a series of shots that wiped them out in a few seconds while the citizens ran away from the battlefield.

"Attack Rider: Slash!" Dan slashed the enemies around him to allow Hunter to get to his position. Dan looked at the remaining enemies, "Sure are a lot of them left? Are you alright?"

"Yeah on both. We can handle it."

"Yeah we're the best tag team that this world had ever seen."

"You're right there nothing that we can handle."

"Even if we are out number or out match."

"No matter what the odds are we will never give up."

"That is what make a Kamen Rider strong" they both said at the same time.

Soon Dan's Rider Booker open up and two cards came out while Hunter's card holder on his left thigh opened up with four cards came out. The Riders caught their new cards and check to see what they were. Dan had a card that had the picture of KickHopper and a card that had the symbol of KickHopper in gold. Hunter's new cards had the picture of Nigo, PunchHopper, and their symbols in gold.

Hunter were extremely happy about these cards because he finally achieved the powers of the past Riders. He turned to Dan, "Look what I got here Dan."

"Yeah I see. How about you change to Nigo and I change Ichigo, okay?"

"Hold on you already have some of the past Riders power?"

"Yep."

"Okay your telling and showing me all the Riders you have okay?"

"Sure no problem."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Dokter G questioned.

"You'll see in a moment" Dan said before putting the card into his driver along with Hunter. "Kamen Rider: Ichigo!" "Kamen Rider: Nigo!"

The two Riders changed into the Riders who were exactly the same, but Nigo had red gloves and boots while Ichigo had silver gloves and boots. While the girls being amamzed by the two Riders transformation the male teacher spoke in a surprising expression, "It can't be..."

"Sensei what's wrong?" one of his students asked.

"Those two are the first ever duo Kamen Riders."

Moka's eyes widen, "The first duo Kamen Riders?"

"Now things are getting interesting" Kurumu said.

"Yeah" Mizore nodded.

"Let's do this Dan" Hunter said while getting ready to charge straight toward the remain enemies forces.

"After you."

The two Riders charged straight toward the enemies and delivering punches and kicks. Dan managed to leap over a couple to throw them off guard while Hunter grabbed a few and threw them around. The two also pulled some double team attacks at the enemies like throwing each other to provide a devastating kick or the give each a support to help each other to jump even higher. After a while the two took out a golden card and inserted it, "Final Attack Rider: Ichigo!" "Final Attack Rider: Nigo!" The two jumped into the air at the same time to perform the first duo Rider kick.

Hunter took out another card after their attack, "Shall we transform again?"

"Yeah." Dan inserted the card at the same time as Hunter. "Kamen Rider: KickHopper!" "Kamen Rider: PunchHopper!"

Dan was wearing green and silver armor with red eyes, a gold mouth guard, and a strange gold ankle device on his left leg. Hunter was wearing brown and silver armor with white eyes, a gold mouth guard, and a strange gold wrist device on his right arm. They were now KickHopper and PunchHopper.

The Newspaper club could tell that the two resembles grasshoppers just like their previous forms. Instead of heading straight toward the enemies for some hand to hand combat, the Riders took out the golden card that had the symbol of the form they are in and inserted it. "Final Attack Rider: KickHopper!" "Final Attack Rider: PunchHopper!"

Dan's right leg was being power up by green aura first before hopping into the air when the aura change to a red electrical one. Each time his kick landed the device on his left leg pushed him back into the air and kept on doing the same thing for a bit. Hunter's right arm was being build up with a green electrical aura and punched the enemy which sent them flying into other monsters and exploded with them.

Dokter G realize that his army was out match and had no other choice, "Retreat! Retreat! We need to regroup!"

The remaining forces ran away from the Riders and headed toward the dimensional curtain to get away. Dokter G looked at the Riders who were changing back to their original Rider form and warned them, "Listen Riders, Dai-Shocker will not stop until this dimension and all other dimension is under our control!"

"Now you listen. As long as Riders exist, Dai-Shocker will never succeed in conquer the world!" Dan warned Dokter G.

"We'll see Decade!"

Right before Dokter G entered the dimensional curtain Hunter took the opportunity and fired at Dokter G's ass. Dokter G was forced to leap into the curtain with a smokey bottom. Dan laughed at the scene before turning to Hunter, "You did that on purpose."

"You're damn right I did!"

Soon the two Riders were surrounded by the citizens who were thanking them for saving them. It took a while for them to get away, but luckily for them the bus driver and Nekonome-sensei came to their rescue. The Riders change back to normal while the bus driver drove away. Dan and Hunter gave a sighed of relief.

"That took way too long to get away" Dan said.

"Agree" Hunter nodded.

"Can you blame them? They were very graceful that you guys save them from those monsters" Moka explained.

Mizore turned to Dan, "Hey Dan shouldn't we go get your motorcycle?"

"Yeah I guess."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Your motorcycle?"

"I'll explain on the way there."

After Dan's explained about the motorcycle, they were back at the beach and Dan showed Hunter his motorcycle and why they were in the human world. Hunter whistled while he examined it, "Damn this is some sweet ride you have. Hard to believe that this use to be a pile of bolts."

"Yeah I know right."

"So anyway where are guys staying for the summer?" Hunter asked the Newspaper club.

"Ah we don't know" Nekonome-sensei.

"Well I got a place we can stay?"

"Where?" the club asked.

"Dan think for a second and figure out what I am thinking."

Dan thought to himself for a moment and figure out what Hunter was thinking. He softly slapped himself on his forehead, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

Moka blinked, "What is it Dan?"

"We do have a place to stay."

"Where?" the girls asked.

"At my summer house here in Japan."


End file.
